Long Lost Love
by SoraAndRiku4Ever
Summary: Riku and Sora are great friends, until Riku had to move. Its been 8 years since then, and Sora accidentally forgotten about him...But when a new 'sexy' kid comes to school, could he be the change that ruin or improve Sora's life? Long summary inside. RxS
1. A Normal Life : Ch 1:

**Long Summary : **Riku and Sora are young kids ( around 8 and 9 years old ) when Riku tells Sora some bad news. Hes moving. Trying to make the best of it, they share a paopu fruit, and then Riku kisses him goodbye. 8 years go bye, and somewhere between those years, Sora had forgotten Riku. Sure, he had a few flash backs, but he can't see or hear his friend! But then Sora's small world crashing down ward when a new 'sexy' kid comes to school. They argue and bicker everyday day, and Sora's sick of it. All he wants is his long lost love back.

**Notes : **The pairings in this story will be Sora and Riku, Axel and Roxas, Kairi and Hayner, Namine and Tidus, and the others I haven't thought of yet...There is yaoi, so do us all a favour, ( and yourself one too ) and not read. Your the last thing I'll need. Hmm...what else... Because I just finished writing thischapter, it may be a few days before the next comes on. If it sounds kinda bad, or if there's spelling mistakes, then thats my bad, I has up sorta late... Oh, and sorry if this one is kinda short, I needed something to start with...

**WARNINGS : **Yaoi, and bad spelling.

**Writers short notes : **Okaaay, please review and comment! :D Hope you enjoy! =)

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * A New Life * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *. . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

The hot summer heat beat down on a tiny island in the middle of the cool breezy ocean. Tropical flowers, trees and coconuts where found all over, along with the beautiful exotic birds and fish. The fresh smell of waterfalls and fruit wavered around the place, causing any ones mouth water. A bright blue sky and calm green grass had a certain edge to it, almost inviting. Two little children were running on the perfect island, having the time of their lives. Well, until they stopped for a break. Now innocent, big sapphire eyes childishly glared into sharp, enchanting aqua ones. A smirk played onto pale lips of a silverette as he stared down at a puny tanned brunette in a affectionate way. The glared instantly vanished off of the younger boy and he grinned at the taller.

"So, you wanna play again?" A bubbly voice asked cheerfully, breaking the slight silence. One silver brow raised in a questioning manner at his minuet friend. Quickly ruffling gravity defying hair in a friendly manner, then giving a thumbs up. The boys were off again, racing past the scenery, enjoying the wind whipping on their faces', and absorbing the feeling of freedom. Their feet crashed swiftly against the sand, sending it flying back ward. They were neck in neck, until the silverette toke lead and raced in front of his younger friend. When the brunette made it to the finish line, he plopped back down to the ground. "Awwwwwe!...Why do you always win Riku?" A pout formed on the boys lips, causing the other to chuckle.

"Because, Sora, I'm too fast for you. Maybe you should practice more." He smirked in a cocky at way Sora, who just 'hmphed' at Riku. Then Riku decided to let Sora rest for a while. His pale fingers went through Sora's brown hair, slowly, carefully. Riku smiled lightly down at Sora and watched as he relaxed into the touch and closed his eyes. Calm breaths could be heard from Sora, which made Riku stop before he fell asleep. "Hey Sora...?"

"Yea Riku..." Sora replied and fluttered his extravagant blue eyes. Riku stared in amazement. Sora was so damn cute. It was just so unbelievable. Riku has never ever seen anyone more incredibly alluring as Sora was.

"I gotta tell you something...Please don't get mad okay...?" His voice wavered, and he chooses to lay down with Sora. Not like there gonna race again. Then Riku's hand caressed Sora's cheek in a caring way. He was going to miss Sora...His bright smile...pretty eyes...flawless face...contagious laugh...everything...

"Ok I promise. What is it?" Sora said while trying hard not to fall asleep...Riku's hand is so nice and warm...He gazed at Riku, and he was frowning. Sora frowned a bit and held a concerned look. Why was Riku sad? Was what he was going to tell him that bad? Sora's eyes widened. What if...he doesn't wanna be his friend no more...?

"Sora... I'm moving...Far away from here..." Riku turned away, not wanting to see Sora's big sad sapphire eyes, knowing what was about to happen. A silence was heard. Did he just hear what Riku said clearly? Were his ears betraying him? Was he suddenly unable to process what Riku was trying to say to him correctly?

"Aren't you going to come back, Riku...?" An overly depressed voice asked quietly. The silverette turned his gaze to Sora, and noticed tears in leaking from Sora's eyes... He wiped then and kissed both of his cheeks gently. He laid there staring at Sora for a moment trying to memorize his tan face.

"I would be stupid to never come back to you Sora..." He brought Sora into an embrace, and held him tight. Sora squeezed Riku and let out a small whimper. He wished Riku didn't have to leave him...He wished Riku could stay with him forever and ever...

Riku sighed into Sora's neck and unwillingly let go of Sora. Of course though Sora won't let go. And never wanted to. "Sora...I need to go get something..." A whisper came from pasty lips, and slowly, tiny arms un wrapped themselves from Riku. The silverette got up and stepped over to a tree, and grabbed something, something yellow and strided towards his friend once again. Sora sat up, and gave Riku a strange look. "You know what this is, right?" Riku pointed at the yellow star object that he held in one hand.

Sora narrowed his eye brows in a questioning manner. "Of course I know what it is. It's a paopu fruit...What are you gonna do with it?" Cocking his head to the side, Sora studied the fruit. It was a really good one...It looked really big and tasty.

"We're gonna share it." Riku murmured, taking a seat beside Sora. Sora gapped in disbelief. Riku was kidding, wasn't he..?

He stared wide eyed at Riku. "You know what happens when people share that, don't you? Isn't it meant for lovers?" Sora mumbled to him. Even though it was a sad time, Sora's adorableness made him chuckle. A little smile stayed on his face and he broke the paopu in half.

"When two people share this fruit, there destinies become entwine. I wanna share one with you so we'll always be together in the end." He stated with a loving smile. Sora couldn't help but smile back. "So, you up for it?"

"Anything that can keep us together is something that I need to do." He grinned at Riku and toke his piece of the paopu. They bit it at the same time, and both had surprised expressions on their face's. "This tastes really yummy Riku!" Sora chomped another huge piece of, and Riku laughed.

Riku munched on it some more, and loved the feeling of the sweet juice running down his throat. It tastes so...so... different. Nothing would ever taste this good. Ever. Finishing his quickly, Riku gulped the last of it down. "Mmm...That was really good."

"So uhm...Riku..Where are you going then...?" Sora licked his finger longing for the unique fruit again. The brunette glued his eyes to Riku. A very...indescribable look danced across Riku's face. And it was definitely not one that Sora enjoyed to see on his friend. His sapphire eyes narrowed and he moved to sit beside his friend. Well, until he hugged him around his waist.

Riku's arms found themselves around Sora's shoulders, and he rested his head on Sora's. "Somewhere that's much farther away from here..." His lips curved into a disappointed frown. Life is never going to be the same after this, isn't it? It's just going to be unnatural without Sora... He'll wake up tomorrow morning ( most likely _every _morning ), probably thinking about seeing Sora, but have his thoughts crushed by the fact that he'll be going on a plane to his new home. Riku shakily breathed out. He looked up and towards the sun... His mother told him that he had to be back before it was about to set. And it was getting close. Riku's enchanting aqua eyes looked into Sora's awe-inspiring sapphire eyes. "I'll come back for you someday Sora. I promise." And with that vow, Riku kissed Sora's pink lips and pushed a bit. He pulled back and stared at Sora's now bright red cheeks, shocked eyes, slightly gaping lips. He kissed him one last time and got up.

"What...Where are you going?" The brunette stood up in a hurry and latched back onto Riku ( even though Riku hasn't moved yet ), and seemed as if he was on the urge of crying. Riku tried hard to smile for Sora, but failed miserably. The silverette hugged the brunette one last time, and slowly let go. "Will you forget me...?" Sora's voiced cracked and a tear scrolled down his baby like face, and it broke Riku's heart.

"I would never Sora. Only a silly would." He wiped away all of his tears. Riku took one step back, and let his hands slip from Sora. Two blue big eyes were glued to Riku's icy aqua ones. "I lo-...I have to go now.. Bye, Sora...I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too Riku! Bye..." Sora smiled, but it never reached his eyes. Riku waved, walking down the long beach, towards the boat. When he got in the boat, he hesitated, but just kept on going. By the time that he was half way home, he started to cry a bit. He messed up...He should have just said it. The three words that meant most to him. The three words that he wanted Sora to say back...

"...I love you-" Riku chocked on his words and sobbed. Why was he so stupid? Why couldn't he just swallow his pride and tell Sora? He may not be able to ever tell him...Let alone see him...

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * RxS * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

8 YEARS LATER

"Hey, Sora, wait up!"

Sora turned to his caller and grinned. He was always happy to see Tidus. "Hey Tidus, where you been ?" Sora greeted his friend, and waited for him to catch up. The blond ran like a mad man towards Sora, and slapped his hand on his shoulder, gasping for some air. The divine blue eyed boy raised his brows at his friend. " Were you running a marathon or somethin' ? "

"What the hell? No, I was - ohhhh it was a joke...Oh, yea I was just looking for you. Which, might I add, was not as easy as people make it out to be." A sigh was exchanged when he spoke in a matter - of - fact tone. Sora just shook his head and laughed at his odd friend. Tidus got up in a slow motion, feeling his legs aching. "Jesus Sora, next time stay in one spot. It took me a hell of a time to find you. I'm never gonna wanna run again! But I swear your hiding from me..." Tidus gave a overly fake suspicious voice, while rubbing his jaw trying his hardest to look like a detective. Sora grinned widely , and held in his laughter. Last thing he needed was Tidus to say something like "AH HUH! You're the THIEF! I got you NOW! Muwahahahahahhaaaa!"...It has happened...Many times.

Hanging out with Tidus makes him feel like a kid again. They are always playing video games, tag (well that was only once or twice...) , watching random children shows, and just being random in general. Even though Sora's now 16. Pretty old to be a fool don't ya think?

"Are you coming to my house for some games?" Asked Sora, as he started on his walk again. He glanced over his shoulder, and sure enough, Tidus was in high spirits. The brunette crackled to himself. Tidus was so easy to make happy. It's kinda funny...

The dirty blond ran beside Sora. "Of course I am! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't ? ...You wanna race?" Tidus grinned wildly at Sora. Though the brunette's look was a surprised one.

"I thought you said you ' are never gonna wanna run again '? All well!" As quickly as Sora ended his sentence, he was dashing down the long lane, with blonde friend on his tail. Sapphire eyes widened. How could he run so fast? Trying harder, Sora picked up his speed, and was nearly at his house and out of breath. But as soon as he and Tidus both reached the lush grass, they collapsed. For a few long minutes, the two friends just laid there side by side panting like crazy. "_I _never wanna run again..." A tired response came from the brunette. The blonde turned to him.

Darker blue eyes were now half closing, manly from exhaustion. Sora's eyes are now mirroring Tidus', although they soon fall brunette dozes off, and drowns in memories and thoughts.

_"Hey _ wait up! hahahahhaa" A bubbly laugh could be heard across the island. And a blurry figure race quickly ahead of them, but slows. The blurred out person advanced toward Sora. They smiled at him, and the brunette grinned back. _

" __" The blurry figures words were muted. Though after he spoke, him and Sora were at it again. Running up and down the island having the time of their lives..._

Sora gasped in fright and sat up completely straight. What just happened? Was that a...flash back? What did that person say? **Who **was that person? Why were they running on the island? They must be friends...But what was their name? Where are they now..?

Sora's friend gave Sora a worried gaze, and scratched the side of his neck. "What happened man? You just fell asleep for a second, and then..BAM you're up and hardly breathing." The brunette combed his fingers through his hair, and puffed out a frustrated pool of air.

"I don't know... I think it was of a flash back...It was really odd..." Sora mumbled to Tidus and himself. "I'm just gonna go in and rest. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He asked politely, and Tidus nodded, and bid him far well. After waving each other off, Sora climbed up the stairs to his blue two story house, opened the white door, and stepped inside. Shoving his back pack down, then kicking his shoes beside it, the impressively blue eyed teen paced up the staircase to his room. Sora yawned and landed safely on his sky blue bed. Boredly, he glared at the ceiling. Sure, it did nothing to Sora, but that's not the point. He was troubled in thought. When was the last time that he was ever had a flash back...? Sora couldn't remember. But the one he just had must have been a while ago. He looked so young...he must have been 7 or 8 years old...

For the millionth time that day, Sora sighed. He's probably never going to sleep tonight, with that person on his mind... Frowning lightly he grabbed the blue blankets and wrapped himself in them. May as well have a harmless nap...

_**REVIEW AND COMMENT! :D**_


	2. Sexy New Kid : Ch 2:

**Long Summary : **Riku and Sora are young kids ( around 8 and 9 years old ) when Riku tells Sora some bad news. He's moving. Trying to make the best of it, they share a paopu fruit, and then Riku kisses him goodbye. 8 years go by, and somewhere between those years, Sora had forgotten Riku. Sure, he had a few flash backs, but he can't see or hear his friend! But then Sora's small world crashing down ward when a new 'sexy' kid comes to school. They argue and bicker everyday day, and Sora's sick of it. All he wants is his long lost love back.

**Notes : **The pairings in this story will be Sora and Riku, Axel and Roxas, Kairi and Hayner, Namine and Tidus, and the others I haven't thought of yet...There is yaoi, so do us all a favour, ( and yourself one too ) and not read. You're the last thing I'll need. Hmm...what else... Because I just finished writing this chapter, it may be a few days before the next comes on. If it sounds kinda bad, or if there's spelling mistakes, then that's my bad, I'm up late. Again. Lol.

**WARNINGS : **Yaoi, and bad spelling.

**Writers short notes : **Okaaay, please review and comment! :D Hope you enjoy! =)

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * Sexy New Kid * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *. . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

"-a...ra...ORA...SORAA!" An angry shout can from nowhere, and Sora shot up like lighting. A pool of blankets and covers surrounded him, as he slowly tossed them off of himself. Yawning and stretching his arms, the brunette turned to the digital clock, and read 6: 43. So he slept for 2 or 3 hours. Wonderful.

"Yeah mom?" Sora called back. He got up, and wearily tumbled over to the door. Leaning against it, Sora huffed. The brunette already knew the reason why he was being yelled at. He needed to eat. And do the dishes. And do his homework. And have a shower. This is no fair. It's almost summer and life is as boring and normal as ever. Nothing exciting happens to him. Why couldn't he be like those heroes in story books and go save the world and search for his friends and lover? Only if life worked out that way...

"You have to come down and eat!"

Sky blue eyes closed, "Fine..." Small protests were made afterwards, but were barely even hear able to the cause of the owner of them. Lazily Sora twisted the cold golden knob, and stepped out of the warm inviting room. RE-opening his eyes, the teen unwillingly traveled down-stairs into the kitchen. He gave his mother, Skyra, a tired look then pulled the first chair closest to him to sit in.

Skyra giggled at her fetching, weary son, and made her thoughts known. "I think you look sleepy, small fry." Laugher rolled out of her mouth, not only because of the nickname she made for Sora, but his cute reaction. Sora glared evilly ( or tried any way ) at the brilliant woman. "Oh sweetie, I'm only kidding." She walked over and kissed him on his forehead. Skyra grinned whole heartedly at Sora.

"...Do I have to eat and do-"

"Yup, you still have to do everything that you would normally do." Still smiling like and innocent child, Skyra set Sora's plate of great food in front of him. "Now, eat up!" Her singy song voice made Sora wonder if she had something so mind busting, and beautiful enter her life. But if he ever asked her, she would say something cheesy like, "You did, my sweetie bear!" Bleh. That's just waaay over rated.

The tiny brunette toke a bit of his favourable food. "Why do I have to do it mom? Can't I do it tomorrow?" Sora began in a pleading tone. He gave his mother the overly famous Sora face ; "A Pout & Puppy Eyes." Although it seems every time he does it to Skyra, she all ways ends up cracking up.

"Sora." She lightly chuckles. "It's not gonna work. And I already said no." Picking a coffee cup off of the table and gently setting it the sink she smiled to herself. Skyra loved being evil.

"I'll do my homework before school and I'll do the dishes two days in a row!" Sora suggested flailing his arms in the air dramatically."Please mom? I'm really tired..." His arms lower.

A tanned hand rose up and began to message the females temples. "Alright. Have a got night my Sora-Pooh!" Giving him one last hug and kiss goodnight, she murmured something under her breath that sounded a lot like " oh my little slave..haha." Sora, as fast as he could, ran up the stairs, but his mother hollered at him before he entered his room, "Remember to have a shower!"

"I know mom!" Shutting the wooden door loudly, the brunette strolled over to his dresser, grabbed a pair of boxers, and advanced into the bathroom. Throwing his boxers on the ground, Sora moved toward the mirror and examined himself. Clear sky blue eyes stared back at him. Grinning to himself, Sora un-dressed, and threw his clothes on the floor like he didn't have a care in the world.

As Sora was turning on the water, he got lost in thought. How long has it been since he last saw Kairi? A pinkish color spread across tanned baby cheeks. Kairi... His one and only crush. His best friend. His life support. His...His..Everything! Sora sometimes wondered, how in his lifetime, he would ever survive without Kairi. She was always there for him, to make him happy. But then again, Kairi could hurt Sora the most. When she was still in town, (she's now in Twilight town) she use to talk about her crush. And it made Sora's loving heart break every time the red head would bring up the name; Hayner. Sora made a tight fist. Boy would he _love_ to beat up that 'Hayner' guy. At times, he wished he wasn't as childish as he seemed. Cause then he could look...**SCARY!**... Taking a deep long and frustrating breath, the brunette jumped into the shower. Like, the way she talked about him, it just made Sora feel really weird. As if he was jealous. Hah. Sora. Jealous. That would be a good one... Sora has never been jealous before! Over **anything! **Never. Never ever. And doesn't plan to be, so end of that story.

Steamy water rushed over Sora's head, calm and relaxing him all the while. Why was life so damn hard? A small rejected sigh past rosy pink lips. That kind of reminded him of another problem. That flashback. Who would have been the person that was with him? Sora thought as hard as he humanly could. Let's see... Because of the person being blurred out, Sora didn't even know if they were a girl or guy...Well...They had really, really, _really_ light hair. Plus bright eyes...And that's all he came out with. God, this sucked big time.

All well. Not like he's ever gonna see them again...A tinge of pain coursed though him. What the...Why did he feel hurt? It's a stupid fact of life...It happens to most people, right? They have a friend when they were young, and remember them when they're older. That happens, doesn't it? Doesn't it? Shutting off the water from pure fury, Sora groaned silently to no one. What's the point of even thinking these things? It's not like anyone is gonna be reading these thoughts out as if they were in a book.

The brunette slowly stepped out of the shower, and yanked his boxers from the ground. Tugging them on, he looked around. Hm... Why is it that when he gets out of something, the room seems different? Oh well...

After tugging his boxers on, Sora left the bathroom and finally slipped back into his own room.

"Oh my gosh I missed you bed!" Charging over to it, he leaped onto it. "Hehe...Now for my first and only thing on my to do list. Nothing and sleep. Sounds easy..." Rolling over to face the wall, Sora let his lids fall, and he evened out his breath. No worries. Everything will be fine. Have happy thoughts...Happy..

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * RxS * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

_"Aren't you going to come back, _...?" A overly depressed voice asked quietly. The blur turned his gaze to Sora, and noticed tears in leaking from Sora's eyes... The unknown person wiped then and kissed both of his cheeks gently. The person laid there staring at Sora for a moment trying to memorize his tan face._

_"_..." They brought Sora into an embrace, and held him tight. Sora squeezed _ and let out a small whimper. He wished _ didn't have to leave him...He wished _ could stay with him forever and ever..._

Early morning light filled Sora's bedroom, giving it a heavenly glow. Birds sang enchanting songs of nature outside of his large window. The scent of hot, fresh, and most likely fluffy, pancakes wavered through the air. But that didn't make Sora happy when he woke up. Really, he didn't even notice it. The first thing he woke up to was an alarm clock and a head ache...

The brunette angry slammed his petite palm against the button on the clock. Grumbling and turning over, Sora got comfortable. Until Skyra crashed in.

"OHHHHH My kitten, GET UP FOR SCHOOL!" She squealed and made a high pitched girly giggle. Oh no, Sora thought. Not this again. "Now, now Sor-Sor, Today is school. You gotta get up." Her overly sweet voice made her son feel sick in the morning. He had to go through with this for 13 years. 13 YEARS! That's a bit freaky...

"..." Instead of speaking., he just ignored her and nuzzled his tiny nose into the pillow. He's not giving in. Nope.

"Awwww, baby cakes, if you don't get up then you won't get any yummy pancakes, and syrup. Oh, and the juicy fruits. And oh my, the tempting chocolate milk. Don't get me started with.." By now, Sora was already ripping the door open, and stumbling quickly down the steps. Boy was he hungry now. Chuckling to herself, Skyra followed him into he kitchen. Sitting down as fast as ever, Sora snatched his food and shovelled it in. "Woaah...Look who's hungry..." Skyra teased. Sora swallowed, and grinned.

"Heh...Yea never know I was that hungry..." Grabbing the last piece of deliciously sticky watermelon, Sora ran back to his room to get changed. "Hm...What should I wear..." Sora thought aloud. Searching in drawers, the brunette finally found some good clothes. A black DC shirt, and baggy jean shorts. Perfect.

Smiling to himself, the blue eyes teen charged to the front door, slipped on his shoes, and swiftly picked up the black and blue backpack. "See you after school, mom!" Announced Sora as he ran out the white door.

"Bye, Squirt!" Skyra called back. All Sora gave back was a freaked out look, and a laugh.

Racing down the long lane, and having the gravel being crushed under black and red shoes, Sora was enjoying the feeling of running. Sora moved to jogging, then walking. He could already see the school ( since it was two blocks from his house ). Then he noticed something. Was that a...limo? What the fuck? Since when were there any rich kids here? Watching impatiently, Sora waited for someone to get out. But no one did. It just drove off. "Okay..." He mumbled to the empty space in-front of himself. "Either the kid is already dropped off, or they went to the wrong school! That's it! They wrong school!" He told himself. Putting that odd event behind him, Sora happy made his way to high school. That was until he was knocked over by a physco brunette chick.

"SOOORRRAAAAAAA! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAAATT?" The perky, brown haired and green eyed girl, cried from the top of her lunges. Sora stared wide eyed in fright. He should have seen this coming...

"...What?" He feared. For some reason, it had something to do with that damn limo and he know it...Curse you limo!

"TheresaSEXYnewkid!OmigodIswearhecamefromheaven!-omgdidyouseethelimo?!" In one long breathe, the girly brunette blurted everything out. And Sora just gapped. Gapped in complete horror.

Blinking once, then twice. "What? I didn't get anything you just said Selphie..." Lightly, Sora pushed her off, and wiped his clothes clean of dirt. While doing so, she latched back onto him. "Okay then..."

"Okay okay okay...I'll put it in slower words...hehehehee..WELL, there's this sexy new kid. KYEAAAAAA! He's from freakin HEAVEN!"

"Uhm...Selphie please don't drool on me." Sora stated, and tipped the teen away from himself. A puff of air was made. So there _is _a new kid. A new rich 'sexy' kid. All well, it's not like they're gonna make fun of him or anything. He's just new. And rich. And apparently sexy. Hm...what does sexy look like to Selphie..? He shivered but couldn't resisted to ask "So...How exactly are they sexy? You never even told me there gender..."

Bobbing his head to the side, he was not surprised that she seemed as if she was going to have a big freak out. "Teehee. Well, he has silver shoulder length hair, bright aquamarine eyes, pale perfect skin, a dreamy body, pearly white teeth, a gorgeous smile...Over all, he's a ravishing model." Sora rolled his eyes at Selphie. No doubt he's probably a total snob. All rich kids are like that. Plus most beautiful people. Other than Kairi.

By now, both Sora and Selphie were at the high school entrance. All was fine, 'til they opened the door. That's when Selphie ran off to a group of giggling and squealing girls. And that was the first thing he saw that was totally bizarre. Although, on the other side of the wall, there were angry pissed off guys. Sora raised his brown eye brows. What happened? Everyone is...separated. The nerds, geeks, dorks, and teachers pets were to his closest left. Goths, emo's, punks and skateboarders were to his closest right. Then the giggling girls, the angry guys, the jokes, the cheerleaders, the trouble makers, the peace makers, the athletes were all after... But there was one guy, at the end of the hall, the farthest away, and he wasn't in any. He had silver hair...bright eyes...nice clothes...SHIT its the new kid~! Right at the moment, the silverette was chatting with one of the schools well known trouble maker athlete. Axel. Sora knew that guy, he stalks his cousin Roxas all the time...The brunette shrugged. Who cares about what the new guy did anyway? He needed to get to his locker...

Calmly walking forward, Sora looked at everyone. They were all talking and looking at the silvered haired dude. Some even pointed. What is wrong with these people? It's just a normal teenager! He's just like everyone else. Mentally shaking his head, Sora cut imbetween the giggling girls and the jokes to get down to another hall, were even **more** groups were standing around. Although the blue eyes teen ignored it. He just went straight to his locker and did the code on his lock. Swiftly opening it, Sora chucked his bag inside and yanked his note book and history book out. The bell was going to ring any second...As he was turning to his right, he noticed a locker completely _full _of sticky notes. They all read something like this,

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Your soooooo damn hot!"

"Can I have your number?"

"OMG we should hang out sometime!"

" Can you go out with me?"

And there was one that stuck out to Sora the most. "Nice to see you again, Riku." Sora whispered aloud to himself. Riku? That must be the new guys name...Riku, Riku, Riiikkuuu...Why does it sound so familiar? ...

"Hey Sora, Whatcha spacing out about?" The brunette jumped slightly and turned to a friendly blond. A wide grin spread across his face like wild fire.

"Roxas! I haven't seen you in _days_ where have you been?" Sora embraced Roxas in a hug, and stared him in the face. "It feels like forever!" He toke a small step back, and looked overly delighted. Roxas is his best friend and cousin. He's like his brother.

The nearly identically blond gave him a sheepish smile and bite his lip. "Well," He began "You know that crazy red head pyro?" Explained Roxas in a low voice while peeking over his shoulder.

"Yeah...?" Sora answered, shooting a question back. The tiny tanned teen quickly looked around and noticed everyone moving along to their classes. A wave of panic coursed through out Sora. He didn't want to be late. "Your gonna have to tell me in Science Roxas, I gotta go." And with that, Sora rushed off into the large crowd leaving his blond relative behind...

Huffing and panting like nuts, Sora cruised down the halls, passing people while not bumping into them. The brunette ran until he reached the History room. Placing a tan hand over the knob he breathed for a few, and with a flick of his wrist, he opened the door. Mostly everyone was in there, talking and enjoying themselves. Without the teacher. Searching the class briefly, Sora found a place to sit. At the back by the window, the best spot. Striding over, the boy toke a set. Normally, Sora would be chatting with Tidus...But the dirty blond seems to be missing today. Maybe he'll come after. Yea...Maybe...

A couple minutes went by, and all of the class was in. The teacher came in and grunted to the class, for a sign to shut up. He slumped in his chair, and had a impatient look in his cloudy gray eyes. What was he waiting for? Or, more like, who is he waiting for? The brunette sighed. Leon is not the most easiest person to understand. He always had that gloomy expression on his face. It made Sora feel kinda...depressed. What in the world would upset someone so bad that they ended giving off a emotionless and sorrowful era? The prepossessing blue eyed boy never thought of anything, other than a broken heart...

Suddenly, the door flow open, and a teen stepped in. That guy...Riku. Pinkish lips curved down in dislike. Not this kid. For some reason, just looking at him gave Sora the weirdest and most unexplainable feeling. And he hated it. He almost felt lied to or...betrayed...

_**Hahaa, sorry it took so long... and that its so short...I'll try to update chapters more ^.^**_

Return to Top


	3. And So They Meet Again : Ch 3:

**Long Summary : **Riku and Sora are young kids ( around 8 and 9 years old ) when Riku tells Sora some bad news. He's moving. Trying to make the best of it, they share a paopu fruit, and then Riku kisses him goodbye. 8 years go by, and somewhere between those years, Sora had forgotten Riku. Sure, he had a few flash backs, but he can't see or hear his friend! But then Sora's small world crashing down ward when a new 'sexy' kid comes to school. They argue and bicker everyday day, and Sora's sick of it. All he wants is his long lost love back.

**Notes : **The pairings in this story will be Sora and Riku, Axel and Roxas, Kairi and Hayner, Namine and Tidus, and the others I haven't thought of yet...There is yaoi, so do us all a favour, ( and yourself one too ) and not read if you do not like. If you like yaoi, LOVE yaoi, or feel positive to it in anyway, please stay and READ :DD. Well, if you don't like it anyway. You're the last thing I'll need. Hmm...what else... Because I just finished writing this chapter, it may be a few days before the next comes on. If it sounds kinda bad, or if there's spelling mistakes, then that's my bad, I'm up late. Again. Lol. Actually only half of it was made when I was up late and some other parts were made when it was morning, but that doesn't matter cause I can be a crapy speller either way.

**WARNINGS : **Yaoi, and bad spelling.

**Writers short notes : **Okaaay, please review and comment! :D Hope you enjoy! =) LOL I finally got it. :DD |Sorry if it took FOREVER to freaking get on, but like, I wanted this one to be super long, and I get frustrate while writing cause I'll think that you peoples won't like it. And thanks to _**Tangerine342, kingdomheartsforevs, xXxSmidgexXx, Dear Lunacy, Nekotsubasa, **__and__** mochiusagi**_ for putting up with my bad grammar in my last chapter, and supporting me! THANK YOOU xDD

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * And So They Meet Again * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

Time seemed to tick by slower and slower each second through History. All because of the freaking stupid new kid. The whole entire time he was either talking to some chicks around him, flirting **TO THE MAX **or, glancing at Sora. That drove the brunette completely nuts. Why did he keep looking at him? Was something wrong with his hair? Did he look to emo? Did he look like a girl? Was he jealous of him? Was he admiring him? Did he think that he was ugly? Tons and tons of questions swam throughout his mind will Riku gazed at him for at least 10 to 15 seconds each time. No more, no less. Maybe he had OCD. Perhaps that's why he's so organized and perfect...

But, all of that was over now, 'cause Sora is now in Science class. His one and only favorite class, other than lunch. Why? Because 1: This is the only class with Tidus ( if he was there ) and Roxas together with him. 2: No Riku. 3: No Axel to bug the crap outta Roxas. 4: Nooo Riku. 5: No Sophie, cause with Sophie...well...you should know. 6: Did he already say no Riku? So yea, even though school sucked, he loved this. No worries, or stress ( not much of it ), for 75 minutes...What a way to cover up for that unsightly last class...

Sora paused his thinking for a moment. Since when did life have to change just because of a stupid boy named Riku? And why did he keep on thinking about him?

" Hey, einstein, whatcha' thinkin' about? " Roxas asked a playful question, and pushed Sora out of his reverie. Dazed blue eyes wandered to their left, and landed on mirror like mischief ones. Sora grinned, Roxas is so odd. He loves to annoy people, but hates when people annoy him. A plan planted into Sora's undying thoughts...If Roxas wants to be a pest, Sora can be one too. The brunette could have some fun with this…

" _Roooooxiiiieee _I wanna _ice creeaam_ **pleeeasee **? " An unbelievably whiny voice came from Sora. Which set Roxas off. Sora's grin grew. Roxas went from a brat, to a unimpressed teen in a flash.

The blond growled lightly under his breath. A slight giggle leaked from Sora, and the erg of bursting out laughing outrageously hard came across his face. But Roxas ignored it. " Don't you even freaking start Sora. You will die in your sleep tonight. I swear. "

Sora automatically turned his face into puppy mode, " _**But-but**_ Rooxxxxxiiie I won't get an ice-cream! " Sora's whine and pout made Roxas look like he was going to flip out.

" **Fucking HELL **Sora I said don't START WITH ME! "Hissing dangerously under his breath, Roxas made it quite clear. He did not want to be bothered by his brotherly cousin ( well, they were almost brothers, Roxas and Sora acted like it, and Roxas lived 2 houses down... ). But Sora loved Roxas, and as much as Roxas might wanna punch him out later, Sora continued.

A devil like smirk spread across his face. " Okie Roxie, I'll ask your boyfriend Axel. Cause ya know, my second daddy might give me ice-cream~! " Sora gave an enthusiastic gleeful, quiet clap, and battered his eye lashes to look innocent. And flirty. And annoying.

" WHAAA-! " Sora slapped his hand onto Roxas's mouth, for Roxas just began to scream. In class, which of course, made everyone turn and look at them.

A sheepish smile pulled at the brunette's, and the blonde's lips. Sora's hand slowly slid from Roxas' mouth. " Heh...Sorry bout that..."

Some people rolled their eyes, while others giggled at them. Yes, at them, not with them. The teacher didn't really seem to care, because they were asleep, with shads on, although still sitting up and managing to look...kinda awake. Everyone turned back to their work, and Sora grinned back at Roxas. " Ohhh right , " The brunette whispered to the blond " You were going to tell me something in the halls about your boyfriend...what was it ?"

" He's not my fucking boyfriend! " An unhappy ball of anger came along with his words...then he calmed down... " Well...actually...We're kinda friends now.." Was that _blush_ growing on _Roxas'_ cheeks? Oh My Gosh, time just stopped!

" Holy crap " He stared in amazement and felt his jaw fall a bit. " With Axel? The Axel I know? " A short nod was made, meaning a freaking yes. " OMG really? Since when? How? Why? Wh- "

A flat gaze was sent towards Sora. " Are you really gonna start? Or do you want me to tell you? " Roxas' arms were folded and he was lazily raising a brow at his twin like relative.

Sora chuckled out of pure Sora-ness. But he smiled none the less. " I'm sorry, please go on. "

Roxas explained to Sora how Axel randomly starting texting Roxas on his cell, and last night they had some big fight and Axel asked why Roxas hated him so damn much " Its cause you freaking behave like a brat and act like a moron! " Roxas' rude answer knocked some sense into the red head " Oh man, I thought you were playing along! " So they talked it out and are becoming pretty good friends.

" Hahahaa, we should all hang out some time " A thought-filled face came to Sora, and a trouble making grin spread like wide fire. " I can think of some god damn fun things...Wait a minute, doesn't Axel know Riku? " Back to the Riku thing. O-bother.

Tapping his chin in a thoughtful way, Roxas scanned through his chats with Axel and remembered. " Yea, actually he mentioned it to me once... he said him and Riku have been " tight friends " since 'forever' "

" Ewww then he'll have Riku germs. That's gross. Ewwwie. " His noise scrunched up in dislike. " As long as Axel has the longest shower of his life, and washed his hands REALLY GOOD, then we'll talk about it. " A playful teasing smirk arose on Sora's pearly pink lips. " And if he buys me a ice-cream... " Sora drooled. Yum.

The blond ' tsssssed' at the brunette, and laughed whole heartedly together having they're bright blue eyes glow with delight and happiness.

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * RxS * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

Math came and went un-eventfully, other than Riku coming in the class and introducing himself again, but he sat far far _far_ away from Sora, all the way on the other side of the yellow class room. Although the brunette could tell this was probably going to be his one and only free-jail card to get away from Riku... Unless he went home sick... Which his loopy mother would go crazy if it ever happened. A shiver ran up his spin. His. Mother. Was. FREAKY.

Pushing retarded and unwanted thoughts to the back of his mind, Sora turned to all of his friends around the lunch table. Roxas, his besty, was to his left glaring at Axel, who was sitting across from the blonde while laughing nervously at Roxas' frightening eyes. Sophie was talking away to Namine endlessly ( thank god Namine was beside him ), and the quiet girl nodding and chatted easily with her. Tidus sitting in front of Sora ( the bone head finally decided to stop playing ' sick ' and came to play with us! ), had his certainly well known game face on.

" I challenge you – SORA KAYAKI - to fight to the death! " A wild Tidus-killer-face came upon the blonde. Sora burst out laughing, hitting his fist against the table. Yes, it was that funny…apparently

Giggling a bit more, Sora spoke a response to Tidus. " I accept… to you … - TIDUS YAZURA - … Ohhh shit…wait what was the challenge…? " Through small chuckles the cute brunette managed to speak. Sort of.

" FOOD EATING CONTEST ( insert evil-psycho-Tidus'- original-food-eating- contest-smile- and-creepy-eyes. ) ! " Tidus shouted this really loud, causing only a few to turn and look un-impressed. Ignoring them the blue eyed eager friend put on his game and balled fists onto the table. " You know what to do, right? "

" Ohh yeaa " Like a smooth operator, Sora grinned. " But… I'm gonna get a head start! " Throwing his pizza at Tidus ( at his chest ), Sora began to crack up.

Everyone at the table stares at the dirty blonde and laughs. " THIS ISN"T FUNNY! SORA JACKSON KAYAKI I'M SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS- " and yet again, Sora chucks his pudding at Tidus. Hitting him in the face. " YOU ARE SO FUCKING DONE FOR! I KID YOU NOT!"

" You'll have to catch me then, Mr. Gingerbread maaaaan ! " The brunette jumps up from his seat, about to dash out of the cafeteria like a complete physco druggy, although, before his hilarious mission can be done, he runs into someone. A very unimpressed someone. Riku. Oh God.

A overly hateful glare was sent straight to Sora, seeming to pierce right through him, without any trouble. " Are you asking for a fight, clumsy bitch? " Riku's voice was now unrecognizable to the brunette. It sounds so… unforgiving, in purposely hurtful and … also… _painful…_

Eyes bluer than the ocean itself stared wide eyed. What would make anyone say something like that..? It was so heartless! " Well at least I'm not a fucking asshole like you! " He shot back defensively. What? You can NOT blame him! Sora had to protect himself… Even if it hurt…

Shoving away from each other, one walked angrily ( the sexy silverette ), while the one ( the cute- broken hearted- brunette ) quickly got out of the lunch area, no matter what. His friends watched him run, shocked and yelling his name, but he just kept on going. He needed to get out of there. Riku he…he makes him feel horrible! Even MORE horrible then when Sora first seen him! The petite boy never thought he'd ever hate someone, until he saw Riku…

Making his way, Sora was now in the guys bathroom. How did this happen? It went from having a normal good time to, running into a ( literally running into ) a extremely ho- NO he will NOT think of that- that boy in any positive way..! Riku is now known as the prude, stuck up, preppy, homely, RETARD WITH NO HEART! A few hard pants were made out of pure unliking-ness of the someone on his mind. Tan hands were flat against marble sink tops. A deep frown had taken his mouth captive.

Slowly Sora turned to face the mirror. Still same old Sora. Except for the frown that had corrupted his trade mark grin. He played with his hair, and stopped for a moment. He never really thought about **HOW** his god damn hair had become sooo gravity defying! Like, if you think about it, its _standing up. _UP. And it's all over the place! Who else in the word would EVER have something strange like this?

Oh yes. There's Roxas. And Axel. Guess we're just weird…

Wow. A totally off topic thought came to his mind. Chocolate covered pretzels…Mmm…

But a bell rang, signaling the young boy to get to his class', unless he wanted to be like those the odd guys…Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo was their names? Well…yea…they were expelled for skipping…morons…

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * RxS * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

That day when Sora got home, he was faced with something – no someone – scary. You can probably already guess what he's thinking…

" OHHHH MY CUTE ITY BITY BABY PUMPKIN! YOUR HOOOMMEE! " A shriek of true motherly crazy-ness knocked into Sora's ears the instant he cracked the modern brown door open. He stood there, gazing towards the stairs case that was 7 large steps beyond him. And at the bottom of them was his crack pot ( haha, not literally ) mother, Skyra. Her creepy grin was…well…_creepy._ " Awww, sweet butter tart, why oh why are you looking at me like I'm a pedophile? " Sora flinched. Maybe he would have a better chance saving his sanity at school…Maybe…Probably…

" Heheh…No reason…" She cocked her head to the side when he sighed after his short statement. " Uhm…I'm just going to go to my room now oka? I don't have any home work…So I'll see you at suppertime…" A low quiet thump was made while he set his back pack down, and he pulled himself to the steps to his room, although his mother stopped him.

Both of her warm hands were placed gently on his shoulders. A serious concerned tone came dripping into her voice. " What's wrong Sora..? Did something happen at school? " More like someone happened at school, Sora thought sourly.

A minuet smile played with his face, making him look kind of normal. " No, I'm just wondering when..uh.. " He tried to think of a excuse. What subject sounds relatively close one that would be troubling him? Oh, yes. " When Kairi was going to be back. " His checks heated. Actually, he would really love to know when the delightful red head was going to be back…He missed her musical like laughter and kind grin. She was so pretty to…He got hotter. (1)

" OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORA'S CRUUUUUUSH! " Skyra jumped up and down ecstatically as if she was a child and it was Christmas morning. Oh no…

The brunette dodged her glomp, and took the path so he could live the rest of his life ; the stars. He moved to his blue room. Just as quick as he opened the door, he shut it just as fast. Damn. His mom **has to be** on some sort of messed up drug or she might be on crack…Ohh God..

Slowly Sora walked away from his silver knobbed door, towards his computer desk, where his lap top lies. Sitting in the spinny chair, Sora started up his computer and signed onto MSN. The blue eyes cutie was only on for 5 seconds before Roxas and Tidus both began to talk to him. Sora clicked on Roxas' and read ;

RoXaS_KaYaKi (2) says :

Hey Sora r u ok? U ran out of the lunch room an I haven't seen u since! :O

SORA :DDD says :

Ya im fine now. Riku is such a jerk! I fuckin hate him! :

RoXaS_KaYaKi says :

O I know axel talked to him and..

SORA :DDD says :

And..? :S

RoXaS_KaYaKi says :

Well, riku's not too fond of you either

SORA :DDD says :

No shit sherlock : |.. don't matter I guess…I'll just put up with him for a bit .

RoXaS_KaYaKi says :

Well if u need me to beat him up, just ask. Lol. Brb.

SORA :DDD says :

haha oka.

Sora then opens Tidus' conversation. And he said,

.Yazura. says :

Holy crap man! What happened 2day 2 u?

SORA :DDD says :

N2m I only ran into a mofo jerk.

.Yazura. says :

Ya Riku right? That lil bitch. Did he hurt u all?

SORA :DDD says :

No. I'm fine. But I gtg my mum needs me. C ya.

.Yazura says :

Peace.

The brunette leaves the computer on, and lazily got up from the chair. What in the world would Skyra want? He's been up here for 5 minutes…not even 5…That's pretty sad. Sora yanked the door to reveal the stairs and hall way, and shouted " What is it mom? "

" I SAID I NEED YOU DOWN HERE FOR A MOMENT! " the motherly brunette yelled this extremely loud up to Sora. Her head poked out from the kitchen, her face as happy as ever. What the fuck…How can she be so happy? Sora twitched. It's crazy. And he probably didn't want to know why, either…

Sighing, Sora trotted down to the homey kitchen. Inside was his short haired brunette mother, cooking diner, which smelt extremely GREAT. "K. I'm down here. What do you want? "

"Nothing."

His jaw drops. Nothing? She made him come from out of his room for nothing? " Whaaaat? Are you freaking serious? " Teenage language. Don't we all know it?

" Haha, yup. I'm _freaking _serious." Her laughter boomed throughout the house hold. " Ohh that's right…Did you know about the new people moving into the neighborhood? " Skyra gasps, getting a lunatic glint in her dark blue eyes. " We should MEET THEM! SORA COME ON LETS DO IT LETS DO IT!"

Sora watched as the person that was supposed to be older than him jump up and down like Sophie would in the candy shop down the road… He also thought he heard her mumbling ' words of joy '. But it did not seem so joyful to Sora. More like a nightmare…

Sora took his chance to run when Skyra began to jump around like a drunken drinker at a rock concert. God help his soul. " Well you have fun … doing whatever your doing mom cause I'm gonna go to my roo-"

"OHHHH no you don't my little virgin voiced boy! " This time she **did** jump on him, the poor tiny teen not being as fast as his mother got caught.

He squirmed under weight, which was, real light. But he still did. Then, Sora's eyes dotted around the kitchen searching ( and doing this is not smart, for Sora should always keep an eye on his mother. ) for an item to help himself out of this deathly situation. Oh oh! There's a knife! Only if his arm was four feet longer… " Daaaamn…Mooooooomm …Get off of meeeeeee…! I'll give you chocolate or something." Sora listened for a moment. What was that click…? " Mother. What was that noise? " A fearful sentence was created by Sora.

" Hehe. " An overly suspicious answer.

" Mom. Please. Tell me. " Glaring a glare that is as scary as a fluffy harmless bunny, Sora's eye's wouldn't leave Skyra's face. She is the best liar in the universe. No sign of anything being off…other than the feeling of her hand all the sudden becoming ice cold and thin around his wrist. What the fuck…

Lifting his _and_ his mother's hand, he gains his answers. " MOM! " Screaming at Skyra while kinda rolling her away from him, he stairs mortified at his hand. " Where's the key? "

A shrug

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU DON'T HAVE IT! " Sora gets up, in sitting position, about to stand but falls back. " GAAH GET UUP !"

" Now, now my sugar baked muffin its nap time for mommy sugar cherry muffin.." Pulling Sora down, she yawns, closes her eyes and smiles humming a children's lullaby. And falls asleep.

Sora's now on the floor, speechless, watching Skyra sleep. After getting sick of the silent clock ticking in the house, Sora speaks his thoughts. " This is so totally unbelievable! " Sora pushed his mom, and she rolled over, making him roll over with her. He sent her an evil look, but got reminded that she's out cold. Sora growls under his breath. " You're so dead when you wake up. "

Usually, Sora would never say that, and yes, he was teasing... sort of… All well. He needed a nap anyhow. Sora moved his legs around, trying to get comfortable, and at some point feel asleep.

_" What...Where are you going? " Sora stood up in a hurry and latched back onto the blurry figure ( even though they haven't moved yet ), and seemed as if he was on the urge of crying. The other tried hard to smile for Sora, but failed miserably. The taller person hugged the brunette one last time, and slowly let go. " Will you forget me...? " Sora's voiced cracked and a tear scrolled down his baby like face, and Sora's friend had a heart broken face._

_" _. " The unknown blur wiped away all of his tears. They took one step back, and let their hands slip from Sora. Two blue big eyes were glued to the other's eyes "_..."_

_" I'll miss you too _! Bye.." Sora smiled, but it never reached his eyes. The figure waved, walking down the long beach, towards the boat…_

…

Sora's blue eyes revealed themselves after an hour's worth of sleep. He thought it was an hour sleep. He thought it was an hour anyway. Sora studied the room. Was he in the living room..? Sitting up he stared at his wrists'. It was gone! YES.

The brunette got up and stood, stretching. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the room he was in, making sure he was in the right place. Yup, this was his house…Unless Skyra did some weird thing and transported him to another world. Although, he would have heard the Twilight Zone theme song thing. Haha…

Breathing in a breath, Sora decided to find his mother…it may not be smart…But who else was going to cook? Walking into the kitchen once more, he found Skyra easily. She was on the floor. Sleeping.

He knelt beside her, and poked her side. " Mom…? "

And all the sudden, her head falls off. Sora screams and then…

He wakes up.

LMFAO sorry for the messed ending, I just had to do it. :3 Hope you enjoyed it! :DDD

Okay, I marked this cause, it sounded sexual aand he's gonna get hotter with Riku…:) hahahahahhaha

I marked this, because I want to make it known to people that Sora and Roxas' dads are brothers, and that's why their last name is the same. :DDD

OKIES I'll try and update soon, _**EVERYONE HAVE A WONDERFUL AND TROUBLE SOME AND YAOI-FILLED AND CANDY-MIND-BLOWING- HALLOWEEN! xDDDDD LOVE YOU ALL 3**_


	4. I Never Knew You Were Gay! : Ch 4:

**Long Summary : **Riku and Sora are young kids ( around 8 and 9 years old ) when Riku tells Sora some bad news. He's moving. Trying to make the best of it, they share a paopu fruit, and then Riku kisses him goodbye. 8 years go by, and somewhere between those years, Sora had forgotten Riku. Sure, he had a few flash backs, but he can't see or hear his friend! But then Sora's small world crashing down ward when a new 'sexy' kid comes to school. They argue and bicker everyday day, and Sora's sick of it. All he wants is his long lost love back.

**Notes : **The pairings in this story will be Sora and Riku, Axel and Roxas, Kairi and Hayner, Namine and Tidus, and the others I haven't thought of yet...There is yaoi, so do us all a favour, ( and yourself one too ) and not read if you do not like. If you like yaoi, LOVE yaoi, or feel positive to it in anyway, please stay and READ :DD. Well, if you don't like it, then you may be the last thing I'll need. Hmm...what else... Because I just finished writing this chapter, it may be a few days, or weeks, and if I'm super busy and CAN NOT write because of some retarded writers block, then a month before the next comes on. If it sounds kinda bad, or if there's spelling mistakes, then that's my bad, I'm up late. Again. Lol. Actually only half of it was made when I was up late and some other parts were made when it was morning, but that doesn't matter cause I can be a crapy speller either way. .

**WARNINGS : **Yaoi, and bad spelling. And maybe some stupid-creepy-evilness from the peoples that we love to read about :D haha fun :3 ^___^

**Writers short notes : **Okaaay, please review and comment!! :D Hope you enjoy!! =) LOL I finally got it. :DD |Sorry if it took FOREVER to freaking get on, but like, I wanted this one to be super long, and I get frustrated while writing cause I'll think that you peoples won't like it. And thanks to _**Tangerine342, kingdomheartsforevs, xXxSmidgexXx, Dear Lunacy, Nekotsubasa, mochiusagi and HorsesRain**_ for putting up with my bad grammar, and for supporting me!!! THANK YOOU xDD

OOHHH YES and if you peoples **without** a account want to review, please do, cause it'd be nice to know what everyone thinks. (:

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * I Never Knew You Were Gay! * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

Sora lays on the floor, his arms planted at his sides, laying completely straight. Why? Because he had the most scariest and confusing dream. Ever. His mother's head fell off for crying out loud! The only good part was that flash back…and not having any handcuffs. Holding up his heavy hand, he examined the handcuffs. They were…fuzzy…and pink…on the outside..and the inner part was like a normal handcuff. But still. Ewww. Sex toy…EWWW GROSS THOUGHTS!

He faced his mother. She was sound asleep, looking peaceful and having the time of her sleeping life. Hah, so much for that! Sora will just wake her up, and then she'll be … ya know… awake!

Although…How? Biting his lip in thought, the brunette shook her. Nothing happened. He pinched her. Nothing happened. Staring at her in wonder, he decided to tickle his mom. But yet again, nothing. "Whaaat…Why won't you wake up you crazy woman…" A whiney voice came from the tiny brunette.

Sora bit her finger. He talked about his 'plot' to kill her if she didn't get up. Sora licked her face.

And guess what? Nothing.

Sora had no clue how to wake up his mother, while he was still handcuffed. " This sucks..." Mumbling, Sora faced the opposite direction of his mother, not liking her at the moment. " Damn you..."

Seconds turned into minutes. How long is he going to lay here...? It's SO BORING.

The phone rings.

"HIDE OMG IT'S THE SWAT THEY'RE AFTER ME AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Shouting -and high pitched screaming- erupted from Skyra and she leaps onto her feet, awake and paranoid. With a terrified Sora beside her.

Eyes still wide in shock, he stared at her as she slowly stopped hyperventilating. "....Mom...?" Sora braced himself for the impossible; for anything seems to happen now a days.

Smiling she answered calmly. " Yes Sora?"

Before Sora could reply, his mother looked down at their linked hands. "Sora, what did I say about doing this?"

"You did that!"

"That's dumb. I'd never do something like this-"

"BUT YOU DID!"

"Awwwe, baby blue boy calm down! Its fine mommy will fix it." Softly Skyra grinned joyfully as she – and her argumentative son – skipped through the house to the very, very, **very **scary (according to Skyra,) basement. As they entered the dark room, trailing down the stairs, Sora felt a chilling cool breeze run over his very little exposed skin. "Okay...be really quiet...the Whatzit might get mad if we're loud..." The elder brunette whispered creeping towards a counter top with loads of keys spread all over, silver and gold mixing together. A single free tan hand reached over towards said pile, going so carefully you would swear that a secret mission was being held at that moment. Until Skyra snatched a tiny silver key oh-so carelessly, all the rest of the keys jingling as the fall of off it. Sora felt happiness and soon to be freedom bubble up inside.

Squealing Sora's mother dashed out from the basement, back into the warm, inviting kitchen. "OKAY!" Skyra announced glee filled to Sora. "Ready?!"

Sora laughed enjoying this. "Yup!"

"Here we go~!" She inserted the key, a 'click' followed quickly behind. The handcuffs fell to the ground with no farewell. Who would want to keep those things on anyway?

The young teen flexed his fist, and stretched his arms. "Thank you so much mom." Glancing at his mother, her lips curled up into an evil smile. "Mom...What do you want..."

"Well," Speaking seriously she stepped closer causing Sora to back up once. "Because I let you free," Another step, a loud gulp. "You got to come with me to..." She paused and tapped her chin, now continuously walking to her son, who was nearly up against the wall. "The..." Sora was flat on the wall wishing he could just disappear through the damn thing. "ICE CREAM STORE!!" Skyra danced around singing about ice cream.

A blink. Two blinks. Three. "The ice cream store? Last time I checked ice cream is like...awesome and a good thing. Not torture..." Sora pondered childishly, thinking about what his mother would do. Or, more like what she _ could _do.

"Ohhhh, there is a catch my sun shine child. You see, we are going to meet up with the new neighbourhood neighbours!" She spun round in circles her hands high giggles free falling from her.

Groaning came from Sora knowing the moment she said neighbours that it was going to turn out horrible. He could feel it. "Noo...damnit...when are you planning on doing that killer mission?" His grumpy tone and pouty mood being heard and seen clearly.

"In about a week." Skyra spins, pretending to be a ballerina.

He sighed, praying that she'll forget. Sora went back to his blue room, thinking that he doesn't want to meet a bunch of strangers and go out for ice cream. That's just stupid. And what if they're killers? An ice cream shop is the perfect place to lure his mother to...

Sitting at his computer desk he gazed at the screen, tapping his fingers in a drum like rhythm pondering what to do. He 'hummed' and 'ummmed' thoughtfully coming to a blank. His eyes scanned the screen and landed on the clock.

Sora huffed loudly and eyes grew large. "It's 6 o'clock...What the crap. I thought it was like 10. Gaaah...Whatever..." He span in his chair, round in circles, hoping he could go 4 hours into the future so he could sleep early. Sora would just sleep now but, he'd wake up at like 5 o'clock. What a pity that'd be. He stopped himself and puffed. Maybe he could read... The brunette searched his room, seen a book, but changed his mind. Reading got boring fast. Drawing perhaps...Nah, he can't draw even if his life depended on it. He would go play on the internet, although the only thing he'd fool round on is Facebook. And Facebook is just...Blaah.

Well...He did have that stupid new situation at school. Sora winced. Riku-the-evil-monster-beast-thingy is there to wreck his perfect existence. Riku's blah too. He's the meanest person on the face of the planet. To Sora, on a list, he'd be between 'Killers' and 'Big Time Creep Assholers'. Only if Riku was kinder or something...Just a little bit kinder would satisfy Sora.

Sora stood up from his seat. If he's got nothing to do, then he'll just head outside and see Tidy Whitey, and most likely Sophie.

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * RxS * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

Sora casually strolled down the road, to a familiar house. As he travelled towards his destination, Sora's mind drifted of somewhere else, thinking of what to do tomorrow and the future. Heh...It'd be cool if Kairi came back. She's so nice and funny, she is one of his best friends since childhood. Actually, the only one he could remember from childhood. Kairi has always been there. Only if she were back again-

"SOORA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

_**THUD!**_

Sora huffed in frustration. "Sophie, can I even walk to Tidus' house _without_ being pounced by you? Cause I'm thinking I can't." He stated staring dully at her with an unimpressed sight.

She giggled like a guilty maniac standing back on her feet. "I agree that I cannot. It's a little hard. You're so...jumpable."

"And that sounds a bit sexual...Please stay away from me." He laughs whole heartedly as she turned red. Sophie's bottom lip pocked out and she punched him on the arm. "Owww! I never said that I liked it ruff! Jezz!" Loudly Sora cracked up, grinning and leapt up from the ground and ran from the deeply blushing brunette. Sora knocked feverishly on Tidus' door, hoping he'd answer it before he died. And he got this one hope granted. The front entrance opened, revealing a confused blonde friend; _two_ blonde friends on the other side. Soras dashed between both and hide himself in the large red living room. He heard the front door slam, and peaked from behind the coach and seen Roxas and Tidus walk in. Questionable expressions were writing all over their faces.

A chuckle was clearly made from the background of the living area.

Sora held his breath. Was that..."Axel..?" Sora turned around and glanced at the red head. He had a smirk on his face and seemed rather...sly. "Err...Did you have a ton of showers..?"

Taken aback Axel paused and narrowed his brows with a clueless look. "No. Why?"

Roxas laughed remembering what Sora said to him in class. "Oh my gosh, Sora. Hahahaa." He strolls over to the brunette behind the coach still slightly laughing a bit. "Were you serious? Hahaa..."

Sora pouted. But, Axels' a bad guy! He's with the new bitch kid. "Of course I was!" Sora cried slapping over on his side mellow dramatically. "Axel **will** have Riku..._germs..._Ewwwwie. I might die from saying the name. Oh no!" He gave a fake surprised face; then 'died'.

Everyone roared loads more laughter caused by Sora's actions. Although when everyone calmed down, it went silent. No one said anything, and no one moved. Except for Tidus because he walked over and sat next to Roxas.

"Soo..." Sora began, rested against the back of the coach. "Why are you here Axel?" Asking innocently Sora tapped his foot on the ground peaked up at Axel who was at standing by the colourful wall.

"Roxas invited me over." The red head smirk and his bright mint green eyes feel upon Roxas...and well, Roxas BLUSHED! Oh my~!

Ringing from a cell phone filled the air, as everyone turned to Tidus. Said boy swiftly yanked it from his pocket, and flipped it and displayed the screen and answered it. "Hello?" He kept a normal face and played with his finger nails. Then he froze his usual calm blue eyes, now wide. Tidus carefully stud and mouthed while waving his arm toward the entrance 'you need to GO.' "Yeah dad, nobodies here. Yup. 5...5 Minutes?!" Roxas, Sora and Axel hurried out the door, afraid to stay and get in trouble. As they left, they could hear Tidus ramble on.

"Woaaah...Thought I was gonna be toast back there if we stayed...and Tidies dad would be doing the toasting." Sora sighed with relief. Roxas nodded, and Axel just gave a 'uh huh...' stare.

Sora thought back to the time when Roxas was with him at Tidus' and what event unravelled when they never left...The brunette shivered.

"Hey Sora, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Roxas sounded nervous as he spoke.

Sora stopped twirling round to come face to face with Roxas. "Yuppers." Smiling Sora watched as Roxas ran across the short street, Sora following right behind, leaving Axel on the other side. Roxas has never wanted to talk to Sora alone while being nervous. It was totally weird and not regular. Can anyone picture Roxas being serious, nervous _and_ wanting to talk alone? Sora sure couldn't. Let us just pray that he doesn't say he's 'bout to die or something...That wouldn't be too great.

Roxas stopped travelling down the side-walk, thinking everyone but Sora was out of ear shot. He planted his feet on the ground, determined not to run from his close cousin. What if Sora hates him after this? What if Sora...rejected him? He was his best friend...Knowing Sora though... He could probably risk it, having the chances low. Here goes nothing... "Sora, I need to tell you something important okay? Don't get mad or anything..."

Sora tilts his head to the left then to the right. "Are you dying?"

"What? No."

"K. I won't get mad." Sora grins happy to know the worst wasn't occurring.

Roxas scratch the back of his neck, trying to forget Sora outburst. The messy haired blonde stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, attempting not to fiddle with his fingers. "I wonder if I should be blunt..." Mumbling to himself Roxas thought hard. FUCK IT! He's just gonna do it now!

"Sora, I'm...Gay."

Sora's jaw dropped to the ground unable to keep it shut. Roxas...was...gay?! $^%& Ohmigod! " I never knew you were gay! I would've never guessed either! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Did someone make you gay?" Sora blabbered on, and Roxas palm slapped his for head.

"Yes, I know you never knew I was gay, cause I just told you. And I'd like to hope you didn't think I was gay before! I never told cause it's nerve racking. And uh...yeah. Axel...kinda...did...heh..." Roxas blushed a flawless rose pink color, peaking back at said crush. "I don't even know when it happened. It just, like, did."

Sora nodded understanding. Although he didn't understand how Roxas started liking Axel. Axel and Roxas hated each other...How could Roxas have possible fell for him? Axel was just like Riku...

What if...Sora started liking...dare he think it...Riku?

...Naaah.

_**OMG IM FINISHED!!!!!!! I apologize if it's a bit odd, the ending was hard, to uh, end. Plus ots hard to write cause of the fact that I'm writing another story. It's like; "Omg...what story is this?! How do they act in this one? GAAH!!" So yeah. OH YES!! SORRY if its short :P. :) CAKIES FORN EVERYOOONNNEEE WHO REAAADS!!!**_

_**Please reviewwwwwww~! **_

_**LOVE YOU ALLLLL xDxD 3**_


	5. Lost Love Park : Ch 5:

**Long Summary : **Riku and Sora are young kids ( around 8 and 9 years old ) when Riku tells Sora some bad news. He's moving. Trying to make the best of it, they share a paopu fruit, and then Riku kisses him goodbye. 8 years go by, and somewhere between those years, Sora had forgotten Riku. Sure, he had a few flash backs, but he can't see or hear his friend! But then Sora's small world crashing down ward when a new 'sexy' kid comes to school. They argue and bicker everyday day, and Sora's sick of it. All he wants is his long lost love back.

**Notes : **The pairings in this story will be Sora and Riku, Axel and Roxas, Kairi and Hayner, Namine and Tidus, and the others I haven't thought of yet...There is yaoi, so do us all a favour, ( and yourself one too ) and not read if you do not like. If you like yaoi, LOVE yaoi, or feel positive to it in anyway, please stay and READ :DD. Well, if you don't like it, then you may be the last thing I'll need. Hmm...what else... Because I just finished writing this chapter, it may be a few days, or weeks, and if I'm super busy and CAN NOT write because of some retarded writers block, then a month before the next comes on. If it sounds kinda bad, or if there's spelling mistakes, then that's my bad, I'm up late. Again. Lol. Actually only half of it was made when I was up late and some other parts were made when it was morning, but that doesn't matter cause I can be a crapy speller either way. .

**WARNINGS : **Yaoi, and bad spelling. And maybe some stupid-creepy-evilness from the peoples that we love to read about :D haha fun :3 ^_^

**Writers short notes : **Okaaay, please review and comment! :D Hope you enjoy! =) LOL I finally got it. :DD |Sorry if it took FOREVER to freaking get on, but like, I wanted this one to be super long, and I get frustrated while writing cause I'll think that you peoples won't like it. And thanks to _**Tangerine342, kingdomheartsforevs, xXxSmidgexXx, Dear Lunacy, Nekotsubasa, mochiusagi and HorsesRain**_ for putting up with my bad grammar, and for supporting me! THANK YOOU xDD

SORRY THIS TOOK TRILLION YEARS, I NEEDED TO RE-DOWNLOAD MY MICROSOFT OFFICE AGAIN! It sucked I was without writing for at least two or three weeks!

OOHHH YES and if you peoples **without** a account want to review, please do, cause it'd be nice to know what everyone thinks. (:

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * Lost Love Park * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

_The mysterious boy's pale fingers went through Sora's brown hair, slowly, carefully. The blurred figure smiled lightly down at Sora and watched as he relaxed into the touch and closed his eyes. Calm breath's could be heard from Sora, which made the other stop before he feel asleep. "_...? "_

_" Yea _..." Sora replied and fluttered his extravagant blue eyes into slits._

"_...__**Sora**__..."_

...

Sora woke up, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute, and eyes large. Both of his hands gripped tightly into fists' as he held the sheets in his palm. His head throbbed extremely painfully as he made his way into sitting position. The overly vivid flash replayed in his mind continuously. All the details were clear; other than the person that he couldn't make out.

Although he did get one thing clear about them...kinda. Sora finally heard their voice. The word – or in other words his name – was echoed. The brunette attempted to think of it again and again, but each time he thought of it, he started to forget it.

Groaning he huffed resting his elbows on his legs as he sat, and put his face in his hands. "What is up with all these 'flash back' things anyway? First I can't hear nothing but myself, then today I magically hear the guy I was chatting it up with. Seriously...What the heck..." He moved his chin into his palm as his blue eyes flickered searching for 'clues' in his room.

Who could it be anyway? From the way they acted, not Roxas. And it couldn't have been Tidus, cause he didn't know the short blonde back then. Axel always lived here, but was home schooled and use to live on a totally different part of Destiny Islands...

Sora breathed in, his chest raising and falling with frustration.

It'd have to be someone he'd be good friends with at that time...

Thinking hard, Sora thought of his childhood memories that he could easily bring up. Which were very few. Some of the few were; His father leaving (This happened when Sora has at least 4 or 5), meeting Kairi (5 or 6 years of age) and meeting Tidus (9 or 10). Other than those, everything was dull and broken up memories.

He shrugged giving in to cluelessness. It's not like he could do anything right? He'll have to deal with it and understand the things that have answers that are able to be discovered. For instance, Roxas' dilemma. Sora's lips curved upward in a mischievous smile. Roxas likes Axel ...So Sora was right about Axel being his dad...

Sora laughed lightly grinning easily and peacefully. He pauses all action for one moment though, because there seemed to be something that he was forgetting...

Blue eyes landed dead on with a digital clock and Sora screamed mortified. It was 12:00 in the afternoon.

"I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Realization clicked painfully in Sora's mind as he leapt from his comforting blue bed, and rushed to his closet throwing clothes left and right. "CRAP! How could I forget to set my alarm? SHIT! Now I don't know what to wear!" Complained words slipped from Sora's mouth as he tried to get ready for the place that he didn't really feel like going to.

Sora froze completely stopping everything and thought; is it the weekend...? He stumbled over top clothes and belts to a calendar and yanked from the wall. Flipping through the pages he searched for the right month, June. Sora's finger ran across all the numbers until it landed on the 11th. The possessing blue eyed teen groaned in disbelief. "There _is_ school today. I wish I could skip...I mean, it's a Friday! That's so gay..." Sora frowned deeply. There were so many things going on. He would kindly ask his crazy-out-of-this-freaking-world mother, but she'd do the one thing she's good at other than being a mom. She'd freak. Although if she knew everything he's being out through, then possibly his mommy may let him. Sora has to put up with a guy that makes his heart hurt and thoughts swirl...

Lazily he stood, his body moving in slow motion, using his knees for support. "Maybe I should say I'm sick..." Wonder dripped in his tone when the self comment slipped from his lips.

Sora pondered the idea (from a morons mind) it sounding delightful and none-regretful. Without any second thoughts, the tan boy cruised out of his bedroom, and travelled down the stairs his feet_'thumping' _all the way down. Swiftly he swung into the kitchen trying his very best to appear sick. Slightly slouching over, he hugged his side his one arm. "Mom..." He muttered, giving off a cough, stopping half way in the entrance. He stopped, standing straight, brown brows narrowed in confusion. No one was there...

"Mom?" Bobbing his head from side to side, walking in circles and viewing every place from the single spot that Sora was, he searched for his mother. Quickly his blue extravagant sapphire eyes glued themselves to a little white note, daintily laying on the dinner table. Sora made his way to it picking the note up, reading it aloud, for only his ears to behold. "Dear Sora, I'm going away for the weekend..." He gasped his eyes lighting up instantly. "I already called in sick for you...Please take care...! YES! I get the house to myself! No school! YEAAAA!" Sora screamed dancing round the dining room feeling ecstatic.

**5 minutes later...**

"Uggggh...I'm so BORED..."

Sora crawled up on the coach, sitting sideways grumbling words into the blank and quiet air, although only for his ears to hear. He crossed his arms and puffed out childishly. "I get the house to myself and it's freaking lame. You hear that house? YOU'RE A LOSER!" Shouting he jumped up from the sofa and rushed into the hall, getting away from the living room. In the hallway Sora paused, blinking from left to right. He thought of what he should _really do._ He glances to the left looking up the stairs. Go up to his room? Sora could play on his laptop...But other than that it's kinda boring in there...plus it's still part of the loser house.

He gazed at his right. A light went off in his mind. He'll go out!

Dashing to his room, Sora searched every corner. For? Sun glasses and his DS. Why? He needed to be under cover ( cause he was sick. Duh. ) and needed something to do. Grinning the adorable teen jogged down the steps to the hall, slipped on his DC shoes, and flew out the door.

Sora giggled freely feeling like a spy. 'Secretly' Sora began sneakily strolling in the direction up town.

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * RxS * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

Fingers quickly clicked on coloured buttons, beeping sounds erupting from said device. Short and desperate 'no's were creating from the owner of the DS. Fast and high pitched sounds rand into his ears, and he franticly pressed the buttons.

A sad loud melody processed in Sora mind. He groaned slouching. "I lost...Again..." Mumbling in a low voice, he buried his brown spiky filled head into his crossed arms, which were over a cafe table, and pouted. Sora was such a horrible game player.

No, actually Mario was. He could go die. Although that would mean Sora would have to play again...Sora sighed into his for-arm, not having anything to do once more. He gave up on being a spy cause he fell twice while sneaking by the stores uptown.

Resting his chin on the back of his tan hand, Sora let his bright blue sapphire eyes explore the Blue Fruit cafe, out of pure nothingness. At the moment, the young lazy teen was seated at a teal coloured table, beside the large window. The shiny floor was a light baby blue, with swirls of white mixed in. Countertops where people were able to order was a dark blue/ purple shade. And lastly, the walls were a extremely bright aqua tone...but at the same time it seemed to be a mint green...

Sora thought hard for a second. Why was that colour so recognizable? He shrugged. Can't be that big of a deal.

As he was about to start up with blood red DS and play, three guys entered the blue cafe. Sora choked on his own oxygen. Riku. He choked a second time and hide his face in his arms like before.

With Axel

_And Roxas._

Sora felt a very uncomfortable feeling swell up inside making his heart beat increase. What was wrong with him? Why did it nearly hurt to see Roxas with Riku and Axel...? Was it because he had a un positive thoughts towards Riku? Riku...the new kid that insulted him. The first person to show distain for Sora. The first person to make Sora **run **away...He didn't want to run from someone unless they were trying to kidnap him or rape him.

He was the first to make him think over and over again. Maybe...He isn't that bad...?

Just as the last thought was studied in Sora's mind, Riku, Axel and Roxas strolled by. While they walked, the silverette snickered cruelly. "Loser..." This whispered nickname could only be heard by the brunette who grounded his teeth together, seething.

Nope, he's still an ass. Well, from what Sora's seen. He wouldn't doubt that Riku acted like that his whole like, cause he's pretty good at being a complete mother fu-

"..Sora...?" Roxas' small voice rang through Sora's ears like a bell. It was much nicer then Riku's.

Sora peered over his shoulder at Roxas, and grinned brightly. "Yea Roxie?" Tilting his head to the side, Sora giggled looking utterly innocent and harmless. But Roxas knew better.

"..." Silence was heard from Roxas, as he gazed at Sora in wonder and confusion. "What in hells name are you wearing? Like...get a life! That outfit doesn't match anything! Jezz!" A lecturing Roxas pointed out, pocking Sora in the chest. The brunette stared down at himself and whimpered.

"But...It does look good..."

"No Sora, it doesn't."

"But-"

"NO. Now. Moving on." Roxas glanced back at Axel, who was at that second, chatting with Riku at a table out of ear shot. The blonde focused and Sora, as the brunette was putting away his D.S and tapped the table in an annoying rhythm. "Sora, why weren't you at school?" Sitting next to his cousin, Roxas studied Sora with curious crystal blue eyes.

"Well...My mom let me stay home. And even if she didn't, I was going to stay anyway." Bluntly Sora stated, gazing into space, while fiddling with a salt shaker twirling it on its axes. His sight lowered to the ground and sighed sadly, the mood shifting drastically.

Roxas leaned in, getting closer to Sora, his voice concerned. "Is something bothering you Sora...?" Roxas wrapped an arm around Sora lightly, showing him that he was there for him. Sora meets Roxas' sight and bit his lip slightly.

"Uhm...Actually..." Un sure, Sora stammered. What should he do? Roxas would care...But...what is there to care about? Riku was mean to him. He insulted him twice...So what? It's not like it's gonna happen again. Maybe that's how new kids treat people like Sora at this age...Or perhaps it's cause he doesn't know him...? It was almost summer anyhow...Then, soon enough, he would be able to see Kairi and forget all the horrible things. Just 14 more days...He could hold on. "It's nothing."

Roxas nodded and stood back up. "Ok. But you never did tell me why your _mom_ let you stay home." Roxas stretching the word mom, feeling that it was mission impossible to see Skyra; his Aunt; let Sora her son stay home for no reason.

"I don't know...I woke up and saw a note down stairs, and it said that I could stay home for the day! Er...no one is supposed to know about that though...You won't tell right?" Sora gave adorable blue puppy eyes with a pout up at Roxas.

Roxas laughed grinning full out. "Of course I won't." He patted Sora's head, his gravity defying hair fluffing down, although sprouting back up instantly. Smiling even more, Roxas continuously tapped the brunette's chocolate hair, earning a growl.

Pink rosé lips pinched together, with a fierce glare. "Don't touché my hair." Huffing he flicks his hood on, Roxas was bugging Sora...how backward. The young cute teen stood his eyes eager. "Hey, you wanna come and hang out with me?" Sora never really did hang out with Roxas. It was usually Tidus that he was foolin' round with. It'd be nice to spend some wasted time together and use it to an advantage.

Roxas' eyes found themselves back on Riku and Axel. "Umm..." He faced Sora, shame clear across his expression. If he left...the worst probably will come to him in the near, very near, future. "I can't..." Roxas murmured, hiding his face behind his bangs.

Sora laughed, wanting and needing the tension to lift. "It's ok Roxas; we'll do it some other time, alright? See ya later!" Standing on his feet, Sora waved leaving. Right before he left though, in the corner of his eye he swore he saw Riku give a smirk. A smirk that was put on because Sora was leaving. Said brunette frowned, now stepping in front of the automatic door. As he exited Sora quickly retreated from the café. Then began running. As he ran, through the thin populated streets, the hard gravel beneath his feet, events of what have been happing so far raced in and out of his mind. Nothing really has happened, yet it seemed as if the most amazing moment has started. And for some reason Sora just knew that it had to do with Riku.

And, strangely enough, it made sense. Ever since he came, Sora has been stressed and worried. He was going to fake being sick for the first time today! Doesn't that mean something? He was going to do something because of someone!

Sora panted, and slowly ran slower and slower, until he came to the point where he noticed he was standing on an unrecognizable street side walk. The landscape before his eyes was...out of place. The trees looked greener, and more forest like. Different birds could be spotted flying from branch to branch. In the back ground, there was a slight forest...Sora has never, in his life, been on this side of town.

Continuing his stroll, Sora made his way down the mysterious streets. No one was outside, and the only that he could hear was the soft singing of the birds. Sora smiled. It was completely astonishing in this area. That's when something caught his eye. In the distance, to the side where all the forest was, Sora saw yellow. He took a step back, and tilted his head, curious. Luckily, he made out the object. A slide.

What do slides mean? Parks.

Sora loves parks. His dad use to always bring him to them...

Squealing excitedly, the childish teenager raced towards the playground like a kid high off of sugar. Sora made his way through the field. It's not really a field, it's just a big space between homes, but Sora didn't care. He wanted to get to the park!

He came to the thick tree line, his sight traveling back into its depths. He could see the park much clearer, but it's still difficult to know how to get to it. Sora moved down the wall of trees, hoping and praying that a random path will appear. When he didn't find one, he grunted and huffed. "What the heck! I want to get to the park...UGH." His right hand went across the trees, slightly supporting his weight, when he tumbled over in that direction, with a small startled scream. "Oh. Haha...here's the path."

After standing once more, Sora dashed to the park. He got closer and closer, a smile spread like wild fire on his lips. It striked Sora as, from a far distance, a beautiful place. He could make the full yellow slide and two swings.

Finally, he entered the park. Sora gasped. It's even more stunning then he imagined...

The equipment was in tack, and the grass was a perfect glossy green. Tree's seemed to grow in an enormous circular formed like a secret hide out for the playground. While Sora walked closer, his eye's made out a sparkly thing tinkling in behind the swing set. Kneeling he squinted (it was actually kinda far...) and then raised his brows in surprise. What the brunette saw was a crystal like pond. It had the impression of a enchanting random water supply, which should have been in the desert for some poor old guy to come walk along to.

Giggling Sora calmly sat down, and laid back, relaxing peacefully. He'd lost the feeling of loving to be calm, that Sora couldn't quiet remember what it was like.

He laughed. Lost love. How...cliché. Although it is a good name. Sora let his maya blue eyes slip closed. That's what he'll call this place. Lost Love...

_..."Anything that can keep us together is something that I __need__ to do."..._

**__****OK. Sorry for the GAY ENDING. It just really wanted him to say something like that _**

**__****And sorry if it made no sense. Cause EVERY TIME, I SWEAR, I DO MY ENDINGS WHEN I'M ABOUT TO GO TO SLEEP! I dono why! Maybe I'm starting a new trend... Awe darn.**

**__****AND also, I'ma try and get another chapter up soon. I didn't really like this one. Meh.**

**__****OMG. It's so hard trying to make Sora hate Riku, but not hate him like he's been like that forever! It's driving me nuts Dx. OH OH OH OOOHHHHH!**

**__****YOU HAVE TO READ THIS OR NO COOKIEZ FOR YOUZ!**

**__****Okay...I wanna know, when you're reading, does the story get flat after a while? Like is my way of writing getting boring? Cause I'm trying to use all these different words, and different actions, nouns, verbs, EVERYTHING and I think I'm doing horrible. I need to know if it's alright or if I need to describe more or something. PLEASE TELL ME.**

**__****REVIEW AND COMMENT! Love you all =]**


	6. A Miracle? : Ch 6:

**Long Summary : **Riku and Sora are young kids ( around 8 and 9 years old ) when Riku tells Sora some bad news. He's moving. Trying to make the best of it, they share a paopu fruit, and then Riku kisses him goodbye. 8 years go by, and somewhere between those years, Sora had forgotten Riku. Sure, he had a few flash backs, but he can't see or hear his friend! But then Sora's small world crashing down ward when a new 'sexy' kid comes to school. They argue and bicker everyday day, and Sora's sick of it. All he wants is his long lost love back.

**Notes : **The pairings in this story will be Sora and Riku, Axel and Roxas, Kairi and Hayner, Namine and Tidus, and the others I haven't thought of yet...There is yaoi, so do us all a favour, ( and yourself one too ) and not read if you do not like. If you like yaoi, LOVE yaoi, or feel positive to it in anyway, please stay and READ :DD. Well, if you don't like it, then you may be the last thing I'll need. Hmm...what else... Because I just finished writing this chapter, it may be a few days, or weeks, and if I'm super busy and CAN NOT write because of some retarded writers block, then a month before the next comes on. If it sounds kinda bad, or if there's spelling mistakes, then that's my bad, I'm up late. Again. Lol. Actually only half of it was made when I was up late and some other parts were made when it was morning, but that doesn't matter cause I can be a crapy speller either way. .

**WARNINGS : **Yaoi, and bad spelling. And maybe some stupid-creepy-evilness from the peoples that we love to read about :D haha fun :3 ^_^

**Writers short notes : **Okaaay, please review and comment! :D Hope you enjoy! =) LOL I finally got it. :DD |Sorry if it took FOREVER to freaking get on, but like, I wanted this one to be super long, and I get frustrated while writing cause I'll think that you peoples won't like it. And thanks to _**Tangerine342, kingdomheartsforevs, xXxSmidgexXx, Dear Lunacy, Nekotsubasa, mochiusagi and HorsesRain**_ for putting up with my bad grammar, and for supporting me! THANK YOOU xDD

OOHHH YES and if you peoples **without** a account want to review, please do, cause it'd be nice to know what everyone thinks. (:

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * A Miracle?* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

Sora woke up, his eyes taking time to adjust to the morning light seeping from his window…

Sora froze. His bedroom window…?

Sora sat up in a fury, his head whipping every which way, eyes wide and confused to hell. Yup, we has indeed in his room. Definitely not in the park…

Sora pinched himself. Oh yea, he's still here. Maybe some aliens noticed he fell asleep and kindly brought him back to his house…Or maybe some crazy obsessive stalker who was stalking Sora brought him back to the stalker's house, and set up a room exactly like his. Sora stiffened. Now that he thought about it, his room is cleaner than usual…

"SORA! AR-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG! OMGDON'T KILL ME PLEASE YOU CRAZY STALKER GUY PLEASE! AHHH!"

Sora, was now currently curled up in a ball on his bed, shaking with his sapphire eyes screwed tight. When he heard a huff that broke the terrifying silence, he toke all of his will power to open his eyes and to…

Stare at his grinning mother, Skyra. "Watching scary movies about raping obsessive stalkers, Honey Bear?"

Said brunette narrowed his brows, crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes. "No, I was just thinking stupid thoughts." His mother laughed, very hard, and Sora cocked his head to the side slightly, becoming lost. "What?"

"You think about sex?! Hahahahaa…" Skyra covered her mouth and observed the shock that formed on Sora's cute face.

"NO! What the hell, mom?!" His checks went beet red with embarrassment and anger.

"Well, if you were thinking about a _raping_ stalker…" The older brunette tried to hold back her giggles. Then suddenly, she turned and left Sora glaring daggers into her back.

"You're no better than Riku mom…"

That's when it happened.

He seen his mother freeze, the laughing stop and turn very slowly around. "What…What did you just say…?" Her eyes were two sizes larger, and her expression was…fear. She was afraid. And by the way that all the color drained from her face, she was really afraid.

"Nothing mom, it was nothing." The teen attempted to laugh it off, and smile. But as he was, he was cautiously studying her movements. Quite a few questions swirled in his mind, to many to really grasp…One being; What's so special about Riku?

Finally, her normal color came back, and she giggled. "Okay. I'll go make some Candy Mountain Waffles, you just sit tight, alrighty, my little duckling?"

"Sure."

For what seemed like hours, Sora sat there, spacing out. Something was so wrong with everything lately… As if after that Riku guy came, everything was horrible. Sighing, Sora got out of bed and yawned, coming with the conclusion of trifling through his items in his desk (that was hidden inside his closet) to find some old 'treasures' or something close to that.

The brunette travelled over to his closet and opened it. While on his knees, Sora revealed what was inside the wooden drawer to his curious eyes. Many things were inside; old books, drawings (which totally sucked, except for like one…a stick figure), tiny toys (some being broken), old magazines, pens, combs, child books that are half torn to pieces (Sora didn't really find reading any fun), toy cameras…just average Sora like things.

When Sora discovered nothing was really interesting, aside from the hilarious pictures, he was going to move onto the next drawer. That was when something **shiny** caught his eye sight. He stared at it, making sure he didn't imagine it. After realizing it wasn't he wrapped his fingers around and tugged, expecting to have an old necklace or whatever hanging in his grasp. Though… when this never occurred, Sora tugged harder. And harder.

Sora glared down at it. "You better come out…or you'll regret it…" He mumbled, unimpressed that the trinket wasn't cooperating. With one last very strong and frustrated tug, Sora tumbled back some, the necklace in hand, and the top drawer knocked over beside him, all the items inside spilled everywhere, like a cup of water when it's spilt.

Sora gazed at the necklace, and then gasped, becoming mesmerized by it.

It was…gorgeous.

And, it was a locket. A large silver locket, with Sora's name engraved in white gold in a gracefully hand writing type of script. It looked slightly rusted, but hardly at all. It still had that glossy finish, and the classic oval shape. Curiosity coursed throughout Sora, and he attempts to free the locket apart, although his attempts were in vain. Sora tried, and tried again. Nothing happened. The brunette growled and chucked the stunning necklace at the wall. He heard it hit the wall harshly, then thump lightly on the floor.

_Click_

Sora paused and possessing the nearly silent noise that was just recently created. The brunette hummed to himself, and crawled over to the locket and delicately and placed it in his palm. Carefully he opened, and the inside was even more beautiful than the out. It shined, and sparkled lightly - definitely not blindingly - with the colors aqua and blue swirling together like marble. More writing was inside, but the writing to curly for the maya blue eyed teen to decipher. That's when Sora noticed soft music pouring out. A guitar played, soothingly and flawlessly. A male's voice began talk quietly…saying 'this is to you, Sora' (Sora blushed never the less). He could tell that the voice sounded…masculine, but yet, young. 7 or 8. Maybe…they sounded a bit older, although everything that Sora hid in his drawer was from when he was a child.

Suddenly, the voice started singing…very..perfectly.

"_So far away from where you are _

_These miles have torn us worlds apart _

_And I miss you _

_Yeah, I miss you _

_So far away from where you are _

_Standing underneath the stars _

_And I wish you were here…"_

Sora's eye brows rose. Can a kid as young as this one…actually know what this song meant? Sora highly doubted it, but even in that doubt, he knew deep down he wanted to believe that young people could love deeply. Even if it's just friendship…Like this boy had felt towards Sora.

"_I miss the years that were erased _

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face _

_I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me _

_Yeah, I miss you…_

_And I wish you were here…"_

This song was starting to sound suspiciously like a…dare he think it…love song? It was sweet, yea, but a boy was singing it. And a young one, too. Young kids like that can't like the same sex! They like the opposite…

Unless they thought they had cooties…

"_I feel the beating of your heart _

_I see the shadows of your face _

_Just know that wherever you are _

_Yeah, I miss you, _

_And I wish you were here…"_

Sora felt something in him twist up tightly. He swallowed, and convinced himself it, once more, that it was nothing. Who cares, anyway? That guy could have a girlfriend and everything now…Sora felt something else tightly take a gripe on him.

"_I miss the years that were erased _

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face _

_I miss all the little things _

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me _

_Yeah, I miss you… _

_And I wish you were here…"_

Finally, Sora calmed himself down. It didn't matter. He should just listen to the song, and enjoy it. Even if he did care, he can't do anything. This person could be half way across the world…

"_So far away from where you are _

_These miles have torn us worlds apart _

_And I miss you…_

_Yeah, I miss you,_

_And I wish you were here…"_

Sora was about to close it when he heard the voice start to talk.

"_Happy 9__th__ birthday Sora…I know this may be the last one I get to actually congratulate you on, because of all the troubles of everything… but just know that I feel bad for missing all the others. I'm going to miss you Sora…Love, -" _Static cut off the rest. Sora blinked, shocked.

"Love who? LOVE WHO?!" Sora shook the dangling locket, furious that he never got a name. The music started over again, and Sora groaned.

"Well…I love you."

Sora closed the locket shut, and covered his fist around it. "Of course you do, because I'm your-"

"Wittle itty, bitty, tiny winy, soft breaded cinnamon boy."

"Exactly"

"Okie dokie Son of all Sons, the waffles are done~ Ohh, I can rhyme anytime…" Sora's mother cracked up and 'tehed' to herself. She spun around her heel and went start back down stairs, humming and singing to herself happily. How does she do it…

Sora stood up, and lazily followed his mother's tracks downstairs, leaving a note that fell from his locket laying next to the pile of small toys…

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * RxS * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

In the kitchen Sora sat in one of the many chairs round the table, and ate his waffles, not exactly tasting them, just eating. His mind was stuck on that song that played from the locket… His fingers brushed the pocket that it was now in, and let out a long, shallow breath. It was a really pretty song. He liked it a lot. If only he wasn't afraid to just open it and memorize all those lines. Although, after his mother acted terrified when he said the name Riku (who can blame her? It's Riku after all) he didn't want to say or do anything out of ordinary. So he sat like a good little boy and ate his waffles. If only they had another pound of sugar on them…

"Oh, and Sora, the next time you want to go sleep in the 'hidden' park, try not to fall asleep while you're at it."

Sora abruptly stopped eating. He glanced around, as if he heard wrong. As soon as his mother's foot tapped and her brow raised, he realized she said it. "Wh-What?" Sora managed to squeak. How'd she figure out he was at the park? Unless…

Skyra smirked. "I said, don't go sleeping in parks. Got it?" She strolled to the table, and sat across from her one and only son. The elder laced her fingers together, and rested her chin upon them. As she expected, her son stammered and rambled words of non sense.

"How'd you even find me? I was on the other side of town! No one could have found me, not even Kairi or Roxas…Or even Tidus! And he's really good at hide and seek, and finding people!" Sora babbled on, and on, while his seemingly calm mother laughed lovingly.

Skyra sifted, crossing her legs and un-lacing her fingers. She drew invisible circles in the air, and pretended to color them in. "Oh Sora…You really can't remember…" Her whisper was so quiet Sora, almost thought she never heard it.

"Can't remember…what?" Curiosity and cluelessness spread across his features. Something was so wrong with today. And Saturday was suppose to be fun day…

Taken aback, his mother tried to smile and laugh it off. Although when Sora still gave her that questioning gaze, she bit her lip. "Uhm…You can't remember that...I always use to bring you there." Smiling with satisfaction, she glued her gaze to Sora, who looked like he was attempting to think of something smart to say.

"No! I would have remembered something like that! That place is so pretty…"

"Maybe I dropped you on the head to many times."

"MOM!"

The older brunette laughed, her laughter as pure as gold. She shook her head and stood with one graceful movement. "I'm just kidding, Baby Blue. I'd never drop you…Hahahaa, another rhyme!"

Sora grumbled something about 'oh I'll drop you on YOUR head just wait and see woman…' and pouted.

As Skyra settled down, and look flashed across her face, a expression that's similar to remembering something suddenly. "Oh my gosh...! I almost forgot!" Skyra gasped, surprised flushing over her features. Her hand covered her mouth soundlessly and she glanced all around the room as if guilty.

"What? What did you forget? Please don't tell me you left a note suing the ice cream guy for not giving you more ice cream...then regretting it later..."

"No! No, it's not that..." She trailed off, biting her lip. "Uhm...Promise not to hate you're dearest loving mother for life, okay...?"

The brown haired brunette stared at her suspiciously. His mother only acts like this when she knows something she did will send Sora to...dare he say it...uncontrollable hatred. "Mom..." He spoke threatening, glaring at her for not giving in moments ago, "What in the world did you forget to do this time...?"

"Well...you see...Um...A uh...Certain red head phoned yesterday and I-"

"KAIRI PHONED YESTERDAY AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Sora leapt from his seat, hands flailing up in the air in disbelief. "WHAT THE HELL MOM!" The younger huffed and pouted, making small whimpering sounds. He crossed his arms and turned his back to her.

"Awwwe, my poor baby...I'm sorry, I just forgot. Would you like to phone her now?"

Sora peaked over his shoulder, pout still in place, and puppy eyes perfectly set up. He batted his eye lashes slightly. "Really?"

Skyra ginned happily. "Of course."

The sky blue eyes teen gave off a small smile. "Ok...Did you remember her number?"

"..."

"MOM! What the- how was I suppose to phone her without her number!" Sora had that expression when people seem like they could just go hit their heads against the wall.

Sighing and frowning, Skyra walked off in the opposite direction. Sora eye brows knitted together, and he slowly followed behind her like a little duckling. Skyra reached out and grabbed the phone, and pressed some buttons, creating a few beeps to erupt from the phone.

"Mom...What are you doing?" Curiously Sora attempted to catch a glimpse over her shoulder, but the older was holding the phone to close to herself for the younger to see anything at all.

She suddenly turned around, grinning with triumph clear on her tan face. "Our phones have caller ID, saying who phoned with their phone number. Just press this button here," Skyra points at a small black button, "And you should be all good."

Sora raised his brows, impressed his mother remembered that. Smiling, he took the phone from her and thanked her. Nervously her left the kitchen, into the hall, and up to his room. Sora shut the door, and sat on his bed, sinking into it a bit. With one shaky finger, Sora pressed the little black button, and held the phone quickly to his ear right after.

The phone started ringing, and Sora got nervous. What did Kairi have to say? Well, other than 'Hey how's it going', which by the way, would be extremely unlike her. Usually whenever she used to phone him, she'd offer him to hang out with her, or ask to do home work, or have lunch together at the beach on the weekend. Or, one time, she randomly asked him if he-

"Hello?"

Sora nearly fell over and screamed in fear from Kairi greeting him out of nowhere. "H-Hi..." Stuttering, Sora fought back the growing blush that covered his checks perfectly. He was so nervous it was impossible.

"Oh my god, is this Sora?" Her cheerful voice sounded surprised, and very hopeful. Sora smiled at this.

"Yea. You phoned?"

"You bet! And guess what~!" Kairi giggled feverously and Sora could almost hear the smile on her face.

Sora laughed, feeling really great at the moment. "Hahaa, what?"

"I'm coming home soon!"

Sora froze. Did he just hear what he thought he heard...? For some reason, hearing those words reminded him of something. It gave him mixed feelings. But over top of all of that was pure surprise and joy. "Really?!"

"Yup! My father said between a week or a week and a half! I'm so excited to get home!" Kairi squealed and laughed along with Sora.

That's when it finally dawned Sora. "Wait...If you're here in about a week...that means you'll go to school for..." The brunette thought, and then nodded to himself. "About a week. Right?"

"Mhhhm! That's right. So, how is school going anyway?"

Sora stared at the floor with a dazed look over his face. He could tell her the truth about how his week was turned upside down in a matter of seconds, along with half of his life, or tell her that everything was fine and make her happy. Sora forced a smile on his lips. With that, a fake laugh. "All's good. Tidus is still a dummy, and Roxas is the usual grump. School is a drag, and Science is still my favourite subject." Sora silently sighed to himself, but continued to sound happy even though his thoughts took their own coarse. "How about you? How's it going down there?"

A huff could be heard, and Sora quivered a brow. "Not so good?"

"No, it's going great, it's just that...I don't want to go..."

Sora felt a frown form on his lips and his mood deepen. Kairi would rather stay there than come home?

As if Kairi could detect Sora's thoughts, she spoke up again stammering, "O-Oh, I still want to come h-home...I just really enjoyed being here. Sure, I never made that many new friends, but I still had tons of fun."

Sora could tell she was attempting to re-assure him, although Sora knew she shouldn't be. Sora was sulking about something so small...He should just be happy she's coming home. "It's okay Kairi, I'm just happy you had a good time and that I'll be able to see you soon."

"Awwe...Thanks Sora. But I gotta go now, my father's calling me, see you soon!"

Sora smiled lightly. "Bye Kairi!"

"Byee!" The phone line disconnected and Sora hung up the phone.

Even though reality was pulling him down, Sora finally seemed to get a break from the last few sort of irritating days. He grinned full out. Kairi's coming back.

That's when he actually realized it. "Holy crap...KAIRI'S COMING BACK! OMG!" Sora screamed and jumped up from his bed and fell on the floor with a '_fump_'. Giggling out of pure blissfulness, we rolled around on the floor and cracked up like a pre-teen school girl who just got told there crush liked them.

At this point, Sora had anything and everything on his mind.

All the great things he'd tell Kairi, all the awesome things Kairi and himself would do, all the amazing things Kairi and himself would see...

Sora calmed down, laughter dying down... Then he had a sullen expression cross his face.

One of the many things Kairi would see would be...

Riku...

Sora thought about that for a second. Kairi is a lot like Sora, and one of those similar qualities is disliking the same people. Ever since they first met, they've hated the same bullies and bitches.

Although... Kairi and Sora have only disliked about 3 people...

The brunette chuckled lightly and half-nervously. "Nothing will happen... Don't be silly Sora..." Mumbling to no one but the speaker himself, Sora got up from the floor and got back in bed. "Not like Riku the poopy-butt face-bum hole-dumb ugly-stupid stinky-rotten old- teenage nightmare could Kairi away from me.." He sighed and grumbled, incoherently about how Riku was more than was he ranted about.

Sora laughed, out loud, at his description of Riku. "Woaah, how immature am I? Hahaha, Poopy-butt face? Rotten old? Hahha... I need sleep, jesus..."

As the laughter died, Sora slowly began to recall this morning. That's when he remembered the locket.

To make sure he didn't lose it already, Sora slipped his hand in his deep pockets and searched for it. Feeling the foreign thin chain between his fingers, he brought it out, and hung it in front of his face, letting it dangle from his finger-tips. Switch positions onto his stomach, he laid it on his pillow and let his thumb feel the cool piece of jewellery.

It was quite the eye pleaser actually.

Kind of like a certain red head he knew.

Sora still could not believe she was coming back. It was like a miracle had bestowed upon him.

Dazing off in thoughts, he opened the locket and listened to the music. Maybe someday he could sing something romantic like this to Kairi...


	7. Foreve, Not Forever : Ch 7:

**Long Summary : **Riku and Sora are young kids ( around 8 and 9 years old ) when Riku tells Sora some bad news. He's moving. Trying to make the best of it, they share a paopu fruit, and then Riku kisses him goodbye. 8 years go by, and somewhere between those years, Sora had forgotten Riku. Sure, he had a few flash backs, but he can't see or hear his friend! But then Sora's small world crashing down ward when a new 'sexy' kid comes to school. They argue and bicker everyday day, and Sora's sick of it. All he wants is his long lost love back.

**Notes : **The pairings in this story will be Sora and Riku, Axel and Roxas, Kairi and Hayner, Namine and Tidus, and the others I haven't thought of yet...There is yaoi, so do us all a favour, ( and yourself one too ) and not read if you do not like. If you like yaoi, LOVE yaoi, or feel positive to it in anyway, please stay and READ :DD. Well, if you don't like it, then you may be the last thing I'll need. Hmm...what else... Because I just finished writing this chapter, it may be a few days, or weeks, and if I'm super busy and CAN NOT write because of some retarded writers block, then a month before the next comes on. If it sounds kinda bad, or if there's spelling mistakes, then that's my bad, I'm up late. Again. Lol. Actually only half of it was made when I was up late and some other parts were made when it was morning, but that doesn't matter cause I can be a crapy speller either way. .

**WARNINGS : **Yaoi, and bad spelling. And maybe some stupid-creepy-evilness from the peoples that we love to read about :D haha fun :3 ^_^

**Writers short notes : **Okaaay, please review and comment! :D Hope you enjoy! =) LOL I finally got it. :DD |Sorry if it took FOREVER to freaking get on, but like, I wanted this one to be super long, and I get frustrated while writing cause I'll think that you peoples won't like it. And thanks to _**Tangerine342, kingdomheartsforevs, xXxSmidgexXx, Dear Lunacy, Nekotsubasa, mochiusagi and HorsesRain**_ for putting up with my bad grammar, and for supporting me! THANK YOOU xDD

OOHHH YES and if you peoples **without** a account want to review, please do, cause it'd be nice to know what everyone thinks. (:

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * Foreve, Not Forever.* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

_"__**S**__..__**ra**__..._..__**in**__..._..__**a...**_____**he**__..." The blurred figure turned away, not wanting to see Sora's big sad sapphire eyes, knowing what was about to happen. _

_A silence was heard. Did he just hear what his friend said clearly? Were his ears betraying him? Was he suddenly unable to process what the other was trying to say to him correctly?_

...

Gasping and choking on his very own saliva, Sora coughed and felt tears run from his bright eyes. Though after the small attack was done, Sora could hear the ring of his heart beat in his ears and the sadness of the memory flush through him. A frown formed on his lips, and he came up to a sitting position. A sigh slipped through his mouth, "Boy, does this shit ever get old."

A growl was heard coming from the downstairs of Sora's body. He rubbed his tummy lightly, and it growled twice as loud, "Holy crap, calm down. No need to get mad at me!" In a mocking voice Sora ranted to himself, and laughed quietly about it. The brunette then stood up, and made his way to the kitchen. As he passed the living to go to the kitchen, Sora caught something in the corner in his eye.

His mother sleeping on the coach.

"Oh thank God, finally..." Sora mumbled, and walked into the kitchen. The teen snooped around for a bit, came upon an apple, and took a bite. While munching away on it, Sora proceeded to his room, and when there he lazily sat down in front of his computer.

Taking another bite of his fruit, Sora turned on his computer and got comfortable. Sora gazed round his room, taking in everything. Well, what there was to take in anyway. His sight came upon his bed, and there lying on his pillow was that necklace.

"..Oops." He murmured, and rolled over to his bed, and picked it up. He observed it, and put it around his neck, and in the underside of his shirt. Sora then finished off his apple, rolled back to the computer, and threw away the core. Sora fiddled with his computer, checking his facebook and msn, "Nothing, as to be.." Just as he was about to sign out, a message came up on his facebook. Clicking the notification, Sora came to a page, which he was tagged on. A page came up, and it was him walking into one of his classes. Sora's head cocked to the side, "What the hell..?" He scrolled down the page, and underneath the photo was a caption that said, 'Haha, are his parents siblings? Cause it sure looks like it.' And just below that was, 'Wouldn't you agree, Sora?'

Sora stared at the screen mortified. He didn't even have to look at who posted it to know who it was.

Riku. That dirty little son of a bitch. Not only did he disrespect Sora, but also Sora's parents.

Sora slammed his laptop shut, stood up and kicked his chair to the other side of the room. He punched the wall, and shoved his helpless door harshly shut. Sora's breathing became slower, and soon small whimpers escaped his lips. Sora leaned up against the wall, and slowly slid to the floor.

"What did I do to disserve that? Anything that Riku's _ever _done to me? I seriously do not understand.." Sora rested his face in his hands, and cried silently. Nothing made sense. What gave Riku the erg to do and say the things that he does...? Maybe he does it because he can...

...

Sora stopped. He stopped crying, breathing, and even thinking just for a few seconds. After those moments, Sora took in a deep, angry, realizing breath. His eyebrows narrowed as everything settled in, "That has to be it. That bastard thinks he can do what he wants to anyone. But why..?" Sora grumbled, and crossed his arms roughly. Minutes passed as he tried to think of anything that would show in Riku's behaviour why he'd act in such a way.

"Well.." Sora started angrily to himself, "The dirty ass is rich, and most likely spoiled to death." The teen nodded to himself, and continued to ponder. "That would explain why he thinks he can get or do whatever he wants... Though, that shouldn't be the entire reason why..." Sora huffed, and stood, his head throbbing from the emotion turn.

He paced back and forth and tried thinking of things that would make Sora himself feel like being mean to someone. And which is quite difficult.

"Oh my goodness, why does this have to be so hard! Urg.." Sora began to make frustrated noises. He started looking around his room for answers.

And yet, even in his most 'desperate' moments, nothing jumped out and said "HEY, YOU, I KNOW THE ANSWER YOU SEARCH FOR!" I was quite depressing actually.

Sora slowed his pacing, and began to think realistically. Of course no inanimate object if going to tell him the secrets of the world, so perhaps... A person will.

"EUREKA!" The brunette shouted, and in this bliss of glee, he grabbed the phone and hurriedly dialled Roxas' number. It rang, and rang, and rang, until..

"Hello?"

Sora grinned at the slight confusion within the blonde's voice, "Roxas..! I miss you."

A quiet pass, "I miss you too..? Is that what you phoned for?" Roxas chuckled lightly.

"What? Oh, no! Hahaha, I need to ask you something Roxie. It's pretty serious." Sora, tried to say this seriously, but ended up sounding like a normal teen imitating their parent when they say such a sentence.

Roxas laughs a little more, and sighs in a way that says, 'Oh Sora..', "Alright, give it to me."

"Give what to you?" And, yes, Sora did tip his head to the side.

The blonde rolls his eyes,"Ugh, give me the question!"

"Oooohhh...", Sora murmured slowly, becoming enlightened, "Well, Roxie, why do you think Riku is such a stupid little whore that likes to make fun of me? Like, what the hell, the stupid hoe, he should put a sock into his unattractive mother fu-"

"Wooooah, Woah, Woah there," Roxas calmed, "Way to many things said in one question..." A short pause. "Wait, where did you pick up talking like- "

"That's not important." Sora interrupted, begin to pace again, getting more to the point of thing, "Ok, well, Roxas, Riku is being mean to me, right?"

"Yes..?"

"Alright, well, why?"

A silence came between them, and Sora could see the thoughtful face that Roxas would have as an expression.

"Good question..." Roxas mumbled, actually trying to think of a reasonable answer. "There could be multiple different reasons," The blonde explained.

Sora huffed, "Like what?"

"Like the bully might have Uncontrollable Anger. Or, they could by surrounded by violence at home. Maybe they need high self-esteem and that's how they achieve it. They might do it because they're bored. They could have poor social skills. Needing acceptance. Being Rejected. Competition. Poor role models at home. Revenge..." Roxas trailed off, and became silent once more.

Sora thought for a few seconds, "Riku obviously doesn't have uncontrollable anger because he could be pissed at nearly everyone. And, just by seeing the way he walks you can tell he has lots of self-esteem and an ego that goes on forever. He talks to everyone, so he has great social skills. Everyone has accepted him and crowned him their king already. And any girl would go to hell and back to be with him most likely. Riku has no one to compete with in the first place."

"Actually," Roxas said, raising his brows, "You're right... but what about the violence at home, poor role models, boredom, or revenge?"

Sora sighed and tapped his chin. "Those are the ones I don't know. Shouldn't you or Axel know? You hang around with him, right?"

Roxas nodded to himself, " Yea.. I think Axel said he went to his house once... What did he say...?" He pondered to himself. "Here, just wait I'll text him real quick. Don't hang up"

"Alright." Sora answered, and walked over to his bed and sat down, the phone still up against his ear. While waiting, he pulled the necklace out from underneath his shirt, and stroked it. He traced the engraved letters of his name, and smiled lightly.

"K, I'm back."

"Oh," Sora hurriedly put his necklace underneath his shirt, "What did Axel say?"

"Axel said they were liggetly nice. They didn't act like they were just being nice because they had to, but because they _wanted_ to. They were your kind of nice when you're in one of your sweet moods."

Sora blushed, coughed trying to clear his throat. Which didn't need to be done, "Is that right..?"

"Yea," Roxas continued, "But that was just the maids and what not. The people Axel didn't get to see were Riku's parents. Or, I guess his dad. Who, is, always gone doing work."

"So he doesn't come home often?"

"Nope. Like, maybe once or twice a week...Plus Riku told Axel his father is just like any kind of dad. Not the one that will come home and hug you and bring you fishing, but he'll come home, see what Riku's up too, maybe watch T.V. or something with him, but that about it..."

Sora rubbed his neck and looked around his room while he spoke, "I guess it can't really be an at home thing then. That leaves revenge and boredom."

"That obviously can't be revenge because you've never met him before. So that means.. He's doing it because he has nothing better to do..."

"Well then." Sora said, falling backward onto his bed. "That's stupid. What a jerk. I hope he falls in an abandoned mine shaft and falls one million feet into a pit of nice fluffy beds and lives with all of bones broken, then have snakes and scorpions eat him for breakfast."

There was nothing to be heard. Neither Roxas or Sora were probably even breathing. That was until..

"Hahahaahh!" They both breathe in and, "Hahahaahh...Aaaaaaahhahah...hahahah...Oooohhh god..."

They both tried to make their breathing normal, and somewhat succsseded. "Sora, you are hilarious. And very evil, but a kitten type of evil. You know, someone that you wouldn't expect to be like that." Roxas rambled, softly laughing during his small explanation of Sora.

"Oh why thank you."

"Anytime... Shit, Sora, I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later, ok?

Sora grumbled and sighed. "Ok... Bye Roxie.."

"See ya."

Sora gently pressed the off button of the phone, and sat up right, setting the phone beside him. The brunette got up and headed for his bedroom door, opened it, and turned back to his room for a moment. "My room is such a disaster..."

Making his way quietly down the stairs, he peaked into the living room where his mother was _still_ sleeping. "Lucky bastard." He whispered to himself, and strolled into the kitchen.

"Just in case she wakes up.."Sora searched for a piece of paper and scribbled quickly on it, '_I'm at the library, should be home soon.' _Finding a magnet, Sora attached it to the refrigerator and made his way out of the house carefully, with his destination in mind.

The young teens walk to the library was very un eventful, though when he got there he felt very satisfied. A nice, calm, quiet place. No interruptions.

Walking into said library, Sora abruptly made his way to the librarians desk, where an old, gray and solemn man sat. Sora cleared his throat, and the man looked up from his computer.

"Yes...?" He asked in a hushed voice, his greying eye brows raised.

Sora breathed, feeling a bit nervous, "I was wondering if you have any books on how to deal with bullying...?"

A sad look came across the old man's expression, and his gaze dropped for a moment. "I do believe that selection of books are on the 120 to 190 book shelves, near the far side of the library..."

Sora smiled lightly, "Thanks."

The man's lips twitched a bit, and curved in the corners. He nodded, and Sora headed for the direction the librarian gave him.

Sora got to the ail, wondered up and down them for a good 5 minutes. He was about to give in, and go home, but as he was on his way out, on one of the tables that were scattered around the building, the book he was trying to find laid helplessly on the table for Sora to get. It read, '_The Bullies Side of the Story.'_ And in captions it explained that the book was created for people to see the other 'side of the story' (hence the title)- the bullies side. The bully would tell why they did the bullying in the first place, and why they felt it was right.

"Huh." Sora hummed, sat down carefully taking the book in his hands. "Very interesting.."

The brunette flipped through the book until a certain page caught his eye.

'_It was my Crush'_ was written in bold letters at the top of the page Sora landed on. Said brunette read through it, gained knowledge with every word. Quietly, and thoughtfully, Sora talked himself through the story, repeating things he wanted to keep in mind.

"So...This person bullies the girl they liked just because they wanted her to notice them? That is so stupid.." Sora laughed, and in that laugh was a tint of sympathy. "The girl probably would have liked him if he just talked to her like a normal person, and not call her names and push her into lockers. And, the fool, he did it because he thought she would talk to him more..! Jesus.."

Sora flipped through some more pages, skimming over the words, when finally another title of bold letters made his fingers stop flipping and his mind start reading.

'_He Made Me Do It'._

"Pffft, yea ok, blame someone else for being an asshole." Sora grumbled, shaking his head. Though as he read on, he wanted to take those words back. " '_Ever since I could remember, my mother use to slap me and ground me if I didn't say something bad about people who look liked my father.. She did this because of their nasty divorce..._' " Sora quoted the entry, sighing lightly after words. "He use to beat up people that had similarities to his father because of his mother... That's is genuinely horrible." Closing the book, Sora stood up from his seat and left the building.

As Sora advanced towards his home, he considered what he could do when he got there. In the end of that thought, nothing was the conclusion. So, the blue eyes teen decided to do something a bit more productive.

Laying around at the mysterious 'Lost Love' park. Maybe taking another nap. It was a alluring idea, really.

Sora swiftly picked up his pace, trying to make his trip to said place any slower than it had to be. By this time, Sora, had taken note that the park actually wasn't that far from his house. Maybe 5 blocks in all. What an advantage.

"If only I knew exactly what street it was..." Sora spoke carefully to himself, glancing and then studying the trees between and behind the houses as he jogged.

"Haaaa..." Sora huffed, becoming tired, "I'm feel so out of shape..." he drowned. Slumping slightly, he strolled along the sidewalk, and came to a stop. Sora squinted along the tree line, and finally he seen the yellow slide.

"Oh yea, it's between two houses..." Sora said sourly, wanting to kick himself for forgetting.

The brunette headed toward the park, lazily letting his eyes wander the thin line of trees that separated the park from clear view of the street. Sora's eye brows narrowed, and he roughly sat on the grass beside the pond. "Strange how the isolate the park like that.." Pondering aloud, his fingers traced the top of the water, "You think they'd put it in clear view." Sora studied everything around him. His sights landed on the yellow slide, and Sora tilted his head to the side.

"Wait... What the hell...?" Sora scrambled curiously the underside of the slide, eyes widening as he came closer, "Ah, cool...!" Whispering to only but himself, said brunette stared in wonder at all the writing that covered the slide. Sora read it, and in amusement he laughed quietly. There were things written there that anyone would expect. The "I love so-and-so", and the well appreciated "gays, losers, homos, whores, and sluts". As Sora read, the commented got more and more interesting, to the point where they looked like small convos. But those weren't the real things that caught Sora's eye. The most fascinating scripture Sora found on the entire slide was this small, but deeply made message at the small corner of the yellow slide. In a tiny heart, surrounded by a circle, the only one on the whole slide, it said...

"R+S foreve." Sora mumbled, as a thoughtful expression crossed his features. Quickly, a painful throb struck Sora, and he held his head tightly, lightly groaning, "Ugh, what now...?" Sora threw himself back, and hit his already hurting head hard against the metal supporting part of the slide, "FFFFUUUUUU-" Sora yelled, now becoming overly angry.

Cautiously, Sora rolled from underneath the slide, and attempted to stand. Although, as promptly as the teen created the move, he immediately feel back down.

"Ugghh, head rush..." Sora grunted loudly, huffing and sighing with objection too his actions.

As the head rush faded, and he could see clearly, Sora breathed sadly, his head pounding harshly. Sora's admirable sky blue eyes centralized, and yet from all the moving around he did, he could still see that damn scripture. His mind hammered just a bit more, and Sora thought he was going to lose it, "I so have to be having a migraine right now-"

"_**Sor...Sora-aa.."**_

Sora froze, shivers running up and down his fragile spine. The words ecoed eerily in every direction, sounding like an old film starting up but chocking on its words. Forcing himself to exhale, Sora glanced over a the writing, humouring his understanding of the situation. "Hey..." In a low voice Sora remarked faintly to the open air, "My hade ache is gone..."

"_**Wha-what does th-tha.. at me-ean.." **_

"No..." Sora whimpered desperately, breathing heavily, "Not again..."

"_**What...**_What does that mean?"

Sora gazed at the two small letters, adding together and equalling another word altogether, "What's that word mean? What's it all mean?" Questioning the blurred figure who is the creature of said work. Sora crawled closer to the unrecognizable person, taking a closer look.

"_**You ... ask questions...?"**_ The figure chuckled, sighing and leaning back, examining their masterpiece. Their gaze met Sora's gaze, and what looked like smiling.

"..." Their mouth moved, but nothing came out. _**"... R...me, S...yo-ou."**_

Sora nodded, but continued to stare at the blurred figure, wanting more answers.

"_**... word ... wrote ... foreve... forever, ... r in it. ...never ...r in foreve, ...end forever..."**_

Sora giggled, becoming slightly flustered and confused. "Ok."

"_**..."**_ The figures lips moved once more,_** "...circle ... heart ... never-end...ove."**_

The tiny brunette pondering his friends last statement, and quietly asked, "Well why does there have to be a circle? Why not just a heart?"

"_**Because hearts can break and circles go on for eternity. It protects the heart."**_

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * RxS * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

"AAHHH!" Sora screamed uncontrollably loud, ending with a painful screeching sound, like his throat gave out. Coughing, Sora reached for his windpipe and massaged it, whimpering weakly. His eye-lids shut tightly, Sora wheezed and tried to calm down. Gradually sound entered his ears, and it wasn't really what the teen expected.

"Beeping?" Sora rasped, opening his blue eyes, and guardedly peering at his surroundings. But as soon as he opened his eyes Sora didn't even need to examine the room to figure out where he was.

He was inside a hospital.


	8. Why? : Ch 8:

**Long Summary : **Riku and Sora are young kids ( around 8 and 9 years old ) when Riku tells Sora some bad news. He's moving. Trying to make the best of it, they share a paopu fruit, and then Riku kisses him goodbye. 8 years go by, and somewhere between those years, Sora had forgotten Riku. Sure, he had a few flash backs, but he can't see or hear his friend! But then Sora's small world crashing down ward when a new 'sexy' kid comes to school. They argue and bicker everyday day, and Sora's sick of it. All he wants is his long lost love back.

**Notes : **The pairings in this story will be Sora and Riku, Axel and Roxas, Kairi and Hayner, Namine and Tidus, and the others I haven't thought of yet...There is yaoi, so do us all a favour, ( and yourself one too ) and not read if you do not like. If you like yaoi, LOVE yaoi, or feel positive to it in anyway, please stay and READ :DD. Well, if you don't like it, then you may be the last thing I'll need. Hmm...what else... Because I just finished writing this chapter, it may be a few days, or weeks, and if I'm super busy and CAN NOT write because of some retarded writers block, then a month before the next comes on. If it sounds kinda bad, or if there's spelling mistakes, then that's my bad, I'm up late. Again. Lol. Actually only half of it was made when I was up late and some other parts were made when it was morning, but that doesn't matter cause I can be a crapy speller either way. .

**WARNINGS : **Yaoi, and bad spelling. And maybe some stupid-creepy-evilness from the peoples that we love to read about :D haha fun :3 ^_^

**Writers short notes : **Okaaay, please review and comment! :D Hope you enjoy! =) LOL I finally got it. :DD |Sorry if it took FOREVER to freaking get on, but like, I wanted this one to be super long, and I get frustrated while writing cause I'll think that you peoples won't like it. And thanks to _**Tangerine342, kingdomheartsforevs, xXxSmidgexXx, Dear Lunacy, Nekotsubasa, mochiusagi and HorsesRain**_ for putting up with my bad grammar, and for supporting me! THANK YOOU xDD

OOHHH YES and if you peoples **without** a account want to review, please do, cause it'd be nice to know what everyone thinks. (:

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * Why?.* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

"Oh no..." Sora murmured almost soundlessly to himself, "Why am I here... I hate hospitals..." He worriedly groaned, glancing in every direction in the white plain room, searching for answers. "Oh god, oh god, oh god... Maybe I'm dead and this is hell... Well I guess if it were hell Rik-"

"Sora!" Tidus came barrelling thru the door, with fear written all over his features. "What's the matter? Why were you screaming?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS IN A DAMN HOSPITAL? What did you do KIDNAP ME YOU FREAK? WHAT THE FUUUUUC-"

Swiftly interrupting, Tidus sighed with relief. "Oh man, I thought you hurt your head again or something."

Sora was about to hell again, his poor throat on protest against even the thought of it, and stopped and gave Tidus a 'look'. "What do you mean again?"

"Oh, you see, you kind of cut your head open and bruised the hell out of it."

Eyes wide, and breathing ceased, Sora laid very still in his hospital bed, so still that the plasticy covers couldn't even be heard.

"...Sora?"

"My heads cut open...?" Sora whispered, raising a brow. Sweat started to form around his hair line.

"Yea... It's really not that bad, only like two or three...or four stitches...I think..." Tidus' gaze fell to the floor, and his voice dropped a few tones.

Sora just stared at him. "Are you serious?"

Titus glanced up at him. "No." A smile crept along Tidus' lips, and he began to laugh, long and hard.

"Titus YOU LITTLE JERK IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WHEN MY HEAD ACHE GOES AWAY YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR... to... God..." Coughing viciously, Sora managed to get his last words out before he joined in with his friend in a laugh. They both laughed together for a good ten minutes, Sora getting into small coughing fits, and Tidus stumbling all over the place like a drunken teen. And at these actions Sora laughed harder.

"Haahaa... Hoooo... Ahhh, man, now that was funny. You should have seen your face! Damn... You looked so scared, I'm surprised you didn't shit yourself." Trying to gain his well deserved air, Tidus explained to Sora grinning the whole way.

Sora coughed a bit, and soon cleared his throat. "I'll have to agree with you on that one... I was really terrified! Holy man..." Exhaling Sora rested his head on the pillow, but nearly retreated when a shot of pain greeted him. Finding a comfortable and none-hurtful position, Sora curiously added, "Hah... What's wrong with my head anyway?"

"Just a little bruising." Tidus sat on the chair next to Sora's bed, a light smile on his expression. "Nothing that Tylenol won't fix." Said dirty blonde slightly clarifying Sora's situation.

Sora's thoughts of the park were very fuzzy. Though he manages to recall he hit his head, which arises another question. "How did you find me?"

"Well it was rather simple," Tidus begun, "I just remembered I seen you head toward the opposite end of the island. And your mom wanted you home so I got scared for you and felt the need to save your life."

"Ohhh..." Sora said, becoming enlightened, "you stalker."

"Hey," Tidus warned, raising brows at Sora, who gave a pure look of innocence. "You're so cheap. Anyway Sora, I gotta go. Your mom will be coming to get you in like 15, k?"

"Awe, ok." Rolling on his side, Sora got comfortable. "See you around." He smiled thoughtlessly, though the never ending mind pulsing continued.

"Peace" Tidus cleared the room, leaving Sora alone with only himself and his thoughts. Not like he wanted to think anyway, it would just cause discomfort. So Sora rested, letting his eyes roll back and his muscles become slacked. He listened to the wild wind outside the window faintly hit itself up against the trees and building. The air in Sora's lungs let out lazily, as he yawned. Just as he was about to drift into a short sleep, a blindingly yellow slide flashed in his mind. Sora growled, "This is getting old, really fast..." rolling onto his stomach, Sora sheltered his closed eyes from the light of the window, to the dark side of his pillow, thinking the light from outside was the cause. "Damn vision things are so creepy..."

A quick knock, and a creak of a door sounded the room, and Sora nonchalantly found his sights on his mother, who was displayed a dark purple robe, and fuzzy gray pants with wink faces all over them. "Hey my boy..." Skyra greeted, holding back sighs of sleep. She crossed the simple room, with some ease, and sat down in the chair longingly. She sighed, exhaustion clearly written all over her now dull features. The elder brunette met the younger's gaze and forced a small smile, "I absolutely hate hospitals, with everything I have." Her fingers combed thru her rich brown hair, and flopped down by her side.

Sora giggled a bit, smiling happily at the fact that his mother can be controlled in a hospital. "Why do you hate them?" Sora questioned lightly, sitting upright cautiously. The teen smiled and watched as his mother made her way up from the chair, in what seemed like slow motion.

"I hate them because the suck all the life out of me... Every time.." Chuckling she helped Sora off the abnormally high bed, her tan arm slung over his tiny shoulders. "It's like they don't want me to leave!"

Cracking up, they both beamed at each other and left the room, and made their way to the front desk to sign out. "You have a nice day, and take care!" The youthful blonde at the counter exclaimed, Skyra nodded and thanked her.

"So..." Skyra started, her sights pouring into Sora, who tilted his head to the left. "Do you know why you ended up in the hospital...?" Sora's mother inquired, her dark brown brows raised slightly. The way the questioned was asked, was the same way a teacher asks a student that wasn't listening.

"Oh," Laughing light heartedly, Sora smiled and replied, "Tidus seen me head for the park on the other side of the island, and said that you were looking for me and found me there."

Giving an agreeing dip of the head, Skyra approved his reply. "Yes, but what's the reason why you got there?" Skyra probed, crossing the street with Sora and down the road to where their home was located. "You didn't simply end up in the hospital..." She snorted at the thought of just being in the hospital for no reason.

"I hit my head really hard..." Sora mumbled, glaring into space, blaming everything else for him hurting himself. And that damn yellow slide. Sora glanced over to his mother, who gave him a 'ok, continue...' sort of look. "I hit my head on the metal part of the slide..." With a tone of being ashamed, Sora bowed his head. He is such a noob.

"Hahaha, so you need be to be at the park with you?" Skyra playful teased, huddling closer to her son. "My poor baby bunny can't be alone without mama bear~." Hugging him tightly, they both began to crack up and giggle. Skyra released Sora, and they both crossed the short yard, appearing at the front door. Sora's mothers' hand reached into her shallow pockets, retrieved the key, and unlocked the door. The small family entered the house, both relieved to feel air conditioning breeze over their bodies. Skyra took a swift left into the kitchen, Sora taking a sharp right into the living room.

"I'll cook some supper, alright?" Skyra announced from the dining room while sounds of plates, pots, and cutlery came from the area.

Sora turned on the T.V and slumped on the coach. "Alright." He replied coolly, becoming relaxed. Flicking thru the channels, Sora sought out something that would catch his attention. Although, as the endless minutes passed, and patience turned to annoyance, Sora just left the News on. "Nothing even on..." Grumbling, Sora slouched into the coach, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Well, what did you expect?" Skyra started up in the kitchen, "It is Sunday."

"What?" Sora abruptly got up right, and turned his body in the direction where the scent of KD wafted from. "How...?" Sadly he lowered his head, and rested his chin on the back of the love seat.

"It's your fault for napping for a few hours every day. You shouldn't really do that, sweetie." In serious and concentrated tone, Skyra made conversation with Sora, she cooked them both supper. Peering to the right, Skyra took notice of the troubled brunette. "Do you not want to go?"

"Hah, what teen in their right mind would _want_ to?" Sora retorted with sarcasm and shallow humour biting in his tone. Sora spun around a frown clear on his lips. Bright blue eyes glared darkly at the television, irritation coursing in his veins at the thought of going to the high school and possibly bumping into Riku. "Damn him..." Sora muttered dejectedly.

The young brunette watched the news, in hopes of getting his mind off of school. Under his breath, Sora spoke only loud enough for himself to hear. "What are they even talking about...?" Getting more engaged in the program, Sora listened more intently.

A tall man with greying black hair, and strong features, was making conversation with an older gentlemen, one with a balding head and greyish hair. They were both inside of what looked like a live studio, the elder man explaining something.

"_...You see, the mechanic industry is now booming! We can't figure out why the world is searching for these grease monkeys, but, it is, and I'm not going to complain!" The older man exclaimed._

"_Mr. Carlson, do you think it has anything to do with the fact that all the new vehicles that everyone's coming out with needs extra care?" The younger questioned, glancing at the camera, and back at the man._

"_It would make sense, wouldn't it Ryan? I can't really explain it, but mechanic have got it good. Their salary has raised, and work is available everywhere. Lucky bastards." Mr. Carlson chuckled, and the man interviewing followed suit. _

"Mom, are you hearing this?" Sora shouting, whipping his head round, to find his mom, eyes hide and expression beaming. Sora grinned, all past thoughts obliterated. Skyra bolted to the love seat, jumped in beside her son. She held his hand, and giggled in joy. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"_And when you say everywhere, do you mean __**everywhere**__?" Ryan leaned in, and gave an expression that showed he just NEEDED to have the answer. Not like he actually did, but for his job he did._

"_Oh!" Mr. Carlson started, "Yes, I mean every-single place! From the biggest city around, Traverse Town, too little islands like Destiny Islands-"_

"OH MY GOD YES! YES! YESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Skyra screamed, leaping from the love seat flailing her arms all over, then falling on the floor, making high pitched little noises and laughing like a giddy 13 year old.

Sora watched his mother, and joined in happily with the laughter. "Hahahaa, I'm guessing it means what I thought it meant, Hahaha..."

Skyra stopped and inhaled really deeply. Almost like an over reactive gasp. With tones impossibly high, Sora's mother creepily turned to face her lovely son (whom was smiling happy, and now that smile is fading into a worried expression) and whispered, "Do you know what this means?"

Confused and almost unsure, Sora glanced around the room, leaned and also murmured, "Yes?"

"What's it mean then?" Skyra moved closer to Sora and swiftly took two hands full's of his shirt and pulled him forward.

Sora chuckled lightly at his mother's actions, "It means dad's coming home, ri-"

"RIGHTIO MY SON, DADDIES COMING HOME! HELL YES!" Yelling to prove some point of hers, Skyra squealed and quickly sat on the coach. Tightly hugging Sora, Skyra rocked back in forth. "Ohhh, I can't wait until Kazuki comes home!" She gasps, "I should phone him and ask him about it!" Skyra, once again, got up from the love seat, ran for the phone in the kitchen, and as fast as she could, dialled his number.

"Mom, I thought you talked to him this morning though. Won't he be working?"

"DON'T WRECK THE MOMENT DUCKLING!"

"Ok, ok..." Sora grinned at his mother's enthusiasm. Sora knows that if his mother was able to, she would talk to his father all day long. But that can't happen because he had to move away to make money for them to live, because of the last marriage Skyra was in. The ugly bastard took everything. Thank god he wasn't Sora's dad.

Sora glanced back from the T.V to his mom, who was trying to get a hold of his dad. Said teen chuckled at Skyra tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at air in front of herself. "Damnit.." She growled, "It does not take this long to just get a hold of people you stupi- Oh, hello hunny!"

Sora stayed trained on his mom, and observed what she was walking about with his dad. At first, there wasn't much. All he could hear was his mother answer/asking simple questions like, 'how are you?', 'how has your day been?', 'anything new?' Anxiously Sora tried to follow the conversation, waiting for the moment Skyra brought up what he was hoping was going to be brought up.

"Oh yea, me and Sora are doing very well..." Skyra checked over her shoulder and had a smile come across her lips, "Mhmm, Kairi called for Sora. Did he ever freak it!" Enthusiastically, Skyra moved away from Sora once more, making the younger glare. "Yes, it was cute. Our little boy and his girlfriend. Awe. Hahaha..."

"Mom, I'm not that little!"

"Pft, yea ok... Sorry sweety, what?" Skyra plugged one ear and tried to listen to Kazuki over the line in the other. "Oh no, babe, you can't leave yet. No. No? Yes, and no! Just wait a second!" The frustrated elder brunette made her way to the large living room, and slammed down on the coach, somehow gracefully. Glancing at Sora, she continued to talk to her husband, "Ok, thank you. Did you hear the news?" Pausing, she giggled, "No, no, not that. The actual news. Yes. Well," Skyra started, "I don't know if you know but the demand for mechanics is very high right now...Yes, really. And guess where? No, guess!" She laughed, Kazuki's unbelieving 'no(s)', and 'I can't believe this, are you lying(s)?' could be clearly heard from the phone. "Yea! In Destiny Islands! This means you can come back now, right?"

They waited for the quick reply they thought would come, but seconds went by and all Sora and Skyra could her was a said exhale from the other side. Skyra immediately clicked speaker phone, hoping it would fill in the silence.

"_No..." _Kazuki's voice from the opposite end rang out, _"I can't Not yet."_

"Why not?" Sora murmured helpless, the need to see his father growing more apparent, "Can't you find a job here?"

"_Haha, hey Sora..." _Replied Kazuki, his soft voice much like Sora's. _"Don't think I spoke to you this week. I'm sorry my boy."_

"It's alright"

"_Thank you. But, no, I can't find a job there. Not yet anyway. I need to give my employer a one to two week notice so that he can find someone to fill me in."_ Kazuki explained, and a deep exhale followed slowly after. _"And in that time there has to be jobs available in Destiny Islands."_

"Oh but dad, there is! On the news they said jobs were almost always available, or something."

Kazuki chuckled, _"Yes, but they may mean in larger places. Destiny Islands doesn't have that many mechanics, I can count them off the top of my head. But because of the few repair shops, and the amount of people we already have, I'm not exactly needed."_

Sora glanced from the telephone to his mother. He didn't feel it was fair that his dad was the one that had to go away just so they could make money. They should have enough that he could come back, he hasn't stayed at home for more than a weekend, and actually lived in the house, for almost two years. Why couldn't Sora just find a job and let his dad come back home?

Then it clicked.

Skyra looked as if she was about to say something, but Sora quickly cut in, "Dad, what if I get a good paying job and you come home? We must have around the amount of money that we needed, right?"

"_Sora, that's very generous but we're not really aloud to do that here. It's like a secondary law or something."_

Sora huffed, and narrowed his eyes. "Dad I just want you home! I love mom and everything," Sora's eyes flickered to her and a smiled crossed his lips for a moment, "but it's not the same without you. I miss doing stuff together, and us all having supper and talking. I miss you dad..." Tears began to weld up in Sora's bright blue eyes, but he laughed it off.

There was nothing to be said for a few seconds, because the small family knew words couldn't really express what they were feeling.

"Well hun," Skyra said quietly, rubbing Sora's shoulder softly and soothingly, "We'll search for a job for you. We'll try to find one before summer break starts, so we can be together as a family, and maybe go on a trip ok?"

Kazuki was silent, pondering whether agreeing to something like this and getting his loved one's hopes up was worth it in case of it not happening. _"...Ok. I'll also look and ask around to see if anybody here knows anything. I have to go though sweetheart, I'll talk to you two tomorrow. Have a nice day, I love you both very much."_

"We love you too," Skyra and Sora answered simultaneously.

"Bye hun,"

"Bye dad."

"Goodbye my lovelies."

Skyra ended the call, and set the phone on the stand next to the love seat. She sat back, her body fitting into the coach. Her blue eyes met Sora's, though his were giving off the look of despair. "Oh, my baby come here..." Reaching out, Skyra got a hold of Sora, and lightly brought him closer to her and into an embrace. "I miss him too..."

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * RxS * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

In a space less room, filled with toys, books, clothes, and other necessities laid Sora, on his blue sheeted bed. With the window ajar, a cool breeze welcomes itself in. Calm music played threw the still air making everything in rhythm.

Sora gazed at his simple ceiling, wondering off in thought. There was a lot to think about. His father, for instance. He hasn't seen him for 3 months, because of his mother's birthday, a short visit on a weekend he was off, and Christmas. But the last time he was living here, in the same town as Sora and his mother... It's been a while. That's not the only issue, though. Roxas has been sort of weird lately. The last time he seen Roxas, Friday, he was pretty good. And over the phone as well. Although since he told Sora he had a crush on Axel, it's strange. Usually Roxas talks to Sora or hangs out with him on the weekends with Tidus and/or Selphie. Now he's with Axel and Riku...

Riku. That's a questionable topic. Why is it, really, that he bullies him? Is it truly for the sake of just amusement? There can't be any other reason why. If he seriously had some beef with Sora, he wouldn't accept Roxas. That is... Unless Riku is trying to use Roxas against him. Get to know Roxas, somehow hook Axel and Roxas up together... He would win Roxas over for sure. If this occurred, Riku would gain the higher hand. Although, it most likely will not come to the point where Roxas loathes Sora. They've been friends much too long, and they're also related. The most that would happen is a loss of communication...

Sora repositioned his body so he was facing the wall. With locket in hand, he studied it, attracted to its radiance. It reminded him of the pond at the park. Which reminded Sora of another concern. Those flash backs. The one at the park was horrendous. "I wonder why I keep having them..." Sora muttered.

Rolling to the opposite side of the bed, Sora swung his legs off the edge, and slowly moved into a sitting up right. Putting his locket in its rightful place (the underside of his shirt), Sora eyes flickered all over his room. "It's seriously disturbing how messy this is." He confessed to himself, and stood. Arm filling piles at a time, Sora collected his clothing and threw them in the hamper. Sora gathered the toys scattered around the floor, and tried to put them back in the drawer so they will fit. Collecting random papers, pencils, and pens, Sora organized them into empty holders and shelves. He threw away all the abandoned candy wrappers, pop cans, plastic wrap, etc. And voila! Sora now owns a clean room.

Beaming at his impressive work, Sora gathered a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Sora left his room and entered into the bathroom. While starting the shower and letting it warm, Sora got undressed. Blue eyes flickered to the mirror and Sora looked over himself. He was quite lanky for his age. Most sixteen year olds fill out a lot bigger than this. Sora's thin frame has little definition. His tan stomach and his legs have the most tone out of everything. Most likely from swimming the majority of his life.

Sora shrugged, and got into the shower. Scrubbing down his body, and letting conditioner soak into his hair, Sora had a thoughtful expression dance across his face, and he huffed, "Damn, I need to do dishes tonight." Grumbling said teen washed the soap and hair products off, stopped the water, and found a towel to dry himself.

When dressed, Sora advanced down the stairs noisily, basically stomping. Taking hold of the railing, Sora propelled his body toward the kitchen, latterly swinging in.

"Hey!" Skyra said, heating the Kraft Dinner she made earlier. She gave him a scolding look, and shook her finger teasingly, "What did I say about flying to the kitchen?"

Sora laughed, and sat at the dining room. "To do it with a cape on?"

"Yes- Wait, no! Hahaha, your silly chocolate haired child." Skyra grinned, and gave Sora his supper.

While eating together, the phone began to ring, interrupting their conversation about different places they could go with Kazuki in the summer. Skyra swiftly got up, heading toward the phone. Picking up the phone, she answered, "Hello? Oh, hey Roxas. Yes he's right here." Smiling Skyra handed over the phone to her son.

"Hey"

"_Hey Sora. Whats up?"_

"Just eating," Sora answered, "And yourself?"

"_Just about to head to the movies. I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" _

Sora paused, and thought carefully. Wasn't he just pondering whether or not Roxas' relationship with Sora was any good? Maybe he was just thinking about the whole situation a little too much. Everything's fine. It must be, unless this conversation wouldn't be happening. Sora laughed, "On a Sunday?"

Sora could see the unmistakle smile Roxas has on his face. _"Yea, I'm kind of weird like that."_

"I'll come Roxas. I'll be at your house in five."

"_Ok, see you then."_

"K. Bye." The phone disconnected, and Sora set it down on the table. Slowly his eyes found their way to his mothers, and her brows were already raised.

"Ok kid, how much you need?"

Humming, Sora tapped his chin. "I think six dollars." Standing now, Sora put his bowl in the sink, and did the same for his mother's. "I'll have to do the dishes when I come home..."

"You better," Skyra pretending to lecture, and gave him a ten. "Bring whatever you didn't use home please."

"Alright. Thanks mom." Sora went to his room and put some jeans on. Coming back down the stairs he says good bye to his mother, gets his shoes on, and strolls out the door. Sora advanced to Roxas' house, where said blonde was already waiting outside on his step, fiddling with his cell.

Glancing up at the sound of footsteps, Roxas abruptly stood, and started walking along with Sora down the sidewalk. They greeted each other, and began to create small talk. Though that didn't last all that long.

"So Roxie..." Sora started, a mischievous grin spreading along Sora's lips, "You confess to my dad?"

Roxas gained a confused expression, and chuckled out of being flustered. "What do you mean?"

"You know, did you tell Axel he's a total babe and that you dig him."

Roxas fixed his bright eyes on Sora, considering what he just said. "Do you want a punch in the face?"

Sora laughed, and Roxas nudged Sora's in the shoulder. "And to answer your question, no, I didn't. You freak."

"Seriously, you didn't?"

"Seriously."

"Why not?" Sora tilted his head to the side, and raised his brown brows expecting an explanation.

Roxas laughed, though without ease. You could see he didn't want to be in the conversation, but at the same time wanted to say something badly. "You see Sora, uhm..." Roxas scratched the back of his neck, nervous, "There's a couple reasons. One, I hardly know him. He use to stalk me and all, but we've only hung out a few times. Two, he flirts with countless people. Three, he's so perverted!" Roxas blushed and his last statement, and huffed. "He's so weird..."

Their eyes met, and in only seconds both teens started just laughing. Not just because of the humour of the situation, but how awkward it was. "Gotta say Roxas, you've got quite the choice for crushes."

"Shut up! Wait and see, you'll like someone weird too."

"I like Kairi, so I'm in the clear."

"Oh no," Roxas stated, shaking his head, "Kairi's crazy to."

"Hahahah, who isn't? Hahaha"

Roxas and Sora finally made it to the theatre, an ok sized building that's white with a large paining film reel on the side. Inside colourful walls, lights, and movie posters scatter all over. At the front counter stood a short, black haired girl, who lazily slouched over, reading a magazine. The two nearly identical teens got two tickets for the movie, and made their way to the concession stand. Sora order a cherry Pepsi, and Roxas popcorn.

In the small theatre room, Sora and Roxas sat the far left wall, where six rows of fours chairs were placed out.

Taking their seats, the relatives chatted lightly, awaiting the movies beginning. As it was about to start, a door from behind them opened, and babbling could be heard, very loudly. Roxas turned back to glance at who it was, and as soon as he looked, and whipped his head forward. "Shit." He muttered.

"What?" Sora whispered, curiously staring at Roxas. He was about to peek over his shoulder when Roxas murmured for him to just stay quiet and still.

The talking got louder, and Sora listening closely. They sounded very recognizable. But he couldn't put his finger on it. That was, until they were a walking by their row. "No.." Sora grumbled, and moved as close to the walk as he could.

"Hey Roxas!" Axel said obnoxiously, and Sora could make out Riku snickering. "How's it going?"

"Do you want anything?" Roxas hissed, glaring at the annoying red head.

Axel took a seat next to Roxas, purposely trying to sit as close as he could to the blonde. "Oh nothing, just you." Axel chuckled at what he thought was blush tinting Roxas' cheeks. "And I see you've brought a friend!" Axel exclaimed, leaning forward so he could see the brunette who was trying desperately to disappear.

Sora cautiously let his sights wonder to the red head, and his eyes flicker to the silver haired teen, and anger boiled up inside him almost instantly. Sora ignored them, drinking his soda.

"Ouch, someone's grouchy today." Axel teased, his tone thick with annoyance.

"Axel, will you just leave?" Roxas said, his frustration showing as clear as day. Axel tried to say something, though every time Roxas would just interrupt and say something like, 'no', or 'leave you loser.'

Sora became thoughtful, blocking out the other threes conversations. Wasn't Roxas just talking about liking Axel not too long ago? It was strange how cold he was being toward the latter. By the sounds of it he wouldn't mind hanging around with him. It's probably because of Sora being there. That had to be it. There couldn't really be anything else...

"Hey loser, you listening?"

Sora felt something soft touch his face, like a piece of popcorn. Sora glanced at the three beside him, and seen Riku have a look on his face like he was waiting for an answer. Sora just ignored him, and paid his attention to the screen.

"I'm talking to you!" Riku tossed a handful of popcorn at Sora, and Sora flinched.

"Riku." Roxas growled warningly, although Riku just laughed.

"You need to have blondie here to stick up for you to? How pathetic."

"How pathetic?" Sora repeated, and snorted, "I'm pathetic for ignoring you throwing popcorn at me like a five year old, and having Roxas say something about it? It's not like I ask him to stick up for me, I can do fine myself, thanks."

Riku stared at him, Axel suppressed a laugh, and Roxas sighed at the whole situation. The silver haired teen started laughing, very loud and offensively. "Hahahaa! Ohh, tough guy, now are we?" Riku retorted, throwing more food at the brunette.

Sora huffed out of frustration, and got up, "I'll see you around Roxas." As Sora was about to get passed Riku, the elder teen let him pass, though tripped him after word causing Sora to fall, getting Pepsi all over himself, and the floor. Lost his breath, from the adrenaline of the fall and anger. Sora got up, and could hear Roxas freaking out, and Riku laughing. Axel, now looking concerned had to hold Roxas back, if not Riku would get in a brawl with the smaller teen.

Sora jolted out of the theatre room, and the theatre itself. He ran down the streets, tears pouring out of his sad blue eyes, the houses blurrily passing by. The cool night air hit Sora and his soda drenched body, causing him to become cold. Now frigid and upset, Sora tried not to notice any of the cars that slowed when he passed by, or the people that stared. As his house came into sights, Sora cried harder, defeat coursing thru his body. Getting into his home, he could faintly hear his mother's shouts of concern, but he dismissed them and went straight for his room. There, where he felt like he was about to punch a wall down, instead laid down in his bed and cried.

He felt like a failure, loser, coward... the list could go on. He couldn't think of anything that could make him feel worse than what just happened. The humiliation, embarrassment, anger, frustration, defeat, everything. It was overwhelming.

Sora sobbed, and couldn't stop. He needed to cry so badly. So the tears flowed like endless waterfalls.

As was there, crying, he realised something. Getting up in a furry, Sora ripped of his shirt, and looked down at his bare chest.

His necklace was gone.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! No, not the locket, please no..." Sora leapt off the bed, searching in every were in his room. "This can't be happening!" Sora choked, hyperventilation kicking in. He repeated saying no over and over again, not finding it.

Then he remembered his shower earlier, "Oh god please be there." Heading for the bathroom, Sora slammed the door open. And seen the defenceless locket lying on the counter. A wave of slight relief went over him, and he went to his room, more calm now, the crying slowing down.

Returning to where he was, Sora removed his pants and changed his boxers, and got a new set of bedding.

After replacing everything, Sora laid down. His eyes puffy and soar, head aching, and self esteem shot, Sora whimpered. Unlocking his necklace, Sora aloud the alluring music to fill his ears, mumbling along to the words, sobs breaking in every so often.

"__, you're so mean! Go away!" Sora held his knees to his chest, attempting to hide his face. "Leave.." He whimpered._

"_**Sor...a**__," the figure started, taking a seat next to the younger, and hitting him in the shoulder, "__**Don't... like ...-"**_

"_STOP!" Sora cried, feeling as if the blurred figure's actions were suffocating him. Now, Sora did really start to cry._

_The other, finally understanding what's going on, began to apologize to Sora. The blurred figure embraced him, and the younger cried a bit. "__**...sorry ...S...ora, ... just ...pla...ing..."**_

"_You don't play very nice..." Sora whispered. _


	9. Trouble on the Horizon : Ch 9:

**Long Summary : **Riku and Sora are young kids ( around 8 and 9 years old ) when Riku tells Sora some bad news. He's moving. Trying to make the best of it, they share a paopu fruit, and then Riku kisses him goodbye. 8 years go by, and somewhere between those years, Sora had forgotten Riku. Sure, he had a few flash backs, but he can't see or hear his friend! But then Sora's small world came crashing down ward when a new 'sexy' kid comes to school. They argue and bicker everyday day, and Sora's sick of it. All he wants is his long lost love back.

**Notes : **The pairings in this story will be Sora and Riku, Axel and Roxas, Kairi and Hayner, Namine and Tidus, and the others I haven't thought of yet...There is yaoi, so do us all a favour, ( and yourself one too ) and not read if you do not like. If you like yaoi, LOVE yaoi, or feel positive to it in anyway, please stay and READ :DD. Well, if you don't like it, then you may be the last thing I'll need. Hmm...what else... Because I just finished writing this chapter, it may be a few days, or weeks, and if I'm super busy and CAN NOT write because of some retarded writers block, then a month before the next comes on. If it sounds kinda bad, or if there's spelling mistakes, then that's my bad, I'm up late. Again. Lol. Actually only half of it was made when I was up late and some other parts were made when it was morning, but that doesn't matter cause I can be a crapy speller either way. .

**WARNINGS : **Yaoi, and bad spelling. And maybe some stupid-creepy-evilness from the peoples that we love to read about :D haha fun :3 ^_^

**Writers short notes : **Okaaay, please review and comment! :D Hope you enjoy! =) LOL I finally got it. :DD |Sorry if it took FOREVER to freaking get on, but like, I wanted this one to be super long, and I get frustrated while writing cause I'll think that you peoples won't like it. And thanks to _**Tangerine342, kingdomheartsforevs, xXxSmidgexXx, Dear Lunacy, Nekotsubasa, mochiusagi, HorsesRain, and everybody else who continues to support and read my story 3 **_thank you for putting up with my bad grammar, and for supporting me! THANK YOOU xDD

OOHHH YES and if you peoples **without** a account want to review, please do, cause it'd be nice to know what everyone thinks. (:

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . Trouble on the Horizon .* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

"_BOOO!"_

"_**AHHH! OH PL...SE ...G..D ...NO-!...**__" The blurred figure with very light features screeched loudly, having what appeared to be a bad jump scare. Now off the couch and on the floor from jolting off of the sofa by accident, what seemed like sea foam blurry things glared daggers at the 'innocent' Sora. "__**You...**__" The figure growled deeply, "__**You... pa..y... fo.. t...is. Bi...g... time.**__"_

"__!" Sora ignored the blurred persons rage and fiery, got on the ground, crawled up beside them, and gave them a soft hug. "_, I missed you!" Reeling back, the cute brunette kissed both of figures cheeks lovingly, gave another short hug, then sat back and stared at them._

_The figure appeared to blush and seemed embarrassed, confused, and scared. "__**I-I.. Uh... Bu..t... Ugh...So...a, ..only be...en s...leep... ab..o..t ...ho...urs..! Ho..w ...yo..u miss... m..e alre...dy..?**__" The blurred figure managed to state and question his friend._

_Light giggling erupted from Sora, "Oh _, you're so silly!" A sigh slipped through Sora's pink lips as he inched his way to sit beside the other. Resting his head gently on the others shoulder, Sora carefully said, "I miss you already because I need you..."_

...

"...Sora..."

Unhappy grumbling was heard from a heap of blankets from inside a familiar room. The mess of colored sheets tossed and turned, soon turning into a cocoon. A content sigh broke the new found silence and comfort, the sigh itself dragging on in a very long breath.

"..Soraa!"

"No.. Please.." Mumbling softly Sora cuddled with his pillow, trying to bury his face.

"SORA!"

The brunette whimpered, not ready to get up. "Mom..!" He began to complain, "Not yet, please? Please..?" Whining sounds quietly continued after words, and then silence once again rang throughout the house. Sora's mind plunged into the sweet oblivion of sleep. His subconscious mind bouncing between this and that, creating a variety of scenes of dreams while Sora slept. That was, of course, for a short time.

"O.K SUGAR PIE, NO MISSES NICE MOMMY!" Skyra burst into Sora's bedroom, and leap onto his bed. Sora visibly froze, fear of her next move. "Wake-y, wake-y, my wittle boy.." A wide evil grin spread across Skyra's features. Slowly Skyra went into hug Sora, his body tense.

"M-Mom...?" Stuttering, the younger attempted to glance over his shoulder, though the blankets covered his view. "What are you doing, exactly..?"

"Can't I love my son?" Questioned Skyra innocently.

"I don't feel any love, so no." Sora stated bluntly.

Sora's mother hummed to herself, giving the impression of being thoughtful, "Maybe this will prove it?"

"What wil- AHH NOO PLEASE NOT MY BLANKY! NOOO!" Sora cried in terror as him tiny mother somehow ripped the blanket and sheets off and out from underneath him. "No.." Sad blue eyes fixed their sight on the lonely blankys on the floor, so much so that his mother managed to get into the perfect battle postion.

"PREPARE TO BE TICKLE-RAPED TO DEATH!" Screaming wildly, Skyra took her slender womanly fingers and aggressively jabbed her sons sides.

"AHH! NO- HAHA, AHH NOOO- HAHAHA AHH HAHA- PLEASE!- HAHA!" Sora shrieked and squealed repetitively, twisting around vainly trying to escape his torture. This continues for a series of minutes, laughter or mother and son ringing throughout the premises. Eventually, Skyra's fingers become sore, and she stops. Sora lays there, with his mom sitting beside him currently, breathing heavily.

"So," Sora's mother started, grinning down at her only child, "How was your sleep?"

"My sleep?" Sora questioned, mostly himself. How did he sleep? Sora could vaguely remember his dream at all. The thing he could remember was...

"_You need to have blondie here to stick up for you to? How pathetic."_

_..._

A frown came across Skyra's pink lips as she watched Sora's expression change to a sort of pain filled thoughtful look. His sky like eyes became glazed, his mind somewhere in the past. She sighed, taking the signs as an indicator that the tiny brunette had something unfortunate happen, either before or after he slept. Skyra brought him into a welcoming hug, and Sora gratefully took it. "You can talk to me about anything my boy, I will never judge you," She whispered softly to him, rubbing his back lovingly. "I could never judge you. It would be wrong of me to judge you in any sort of way... I love you, Sora."

Clear tears spilled from said brunette's eyes, a small sob escaping from his mouth. "I love you too, mom. So much.." He tightly held onto Skyra. The feeling of being a child flushed over his body and senses.

Pulling away carefully, Skyra fixed her sights on Sora, motherly compassion beating in her. "Do you want to talk about it my stud muffin..? If not now, maybe later..?"

Sora sniffed, "Maybe later..."

"Ok. I'll go make breakfast. You can rest a bit longer if you'd like." Skyra stood, playfully ruffling her son's spiky locks. Leaving the room, she gave a loving smile, and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Sora sat there, gaze fixated on the end of the bed. How many days has it been since sadness came into his everyday life, at least once? The days seemed to blend together, all the sleeps and headaches not helping. Though intuitionally Sora knew it's only been about three or four days. Lazily, Sora's cobalt blue eyes searching for his calendar. Across the room, his gaze landed on it, vainly attempting to read the date. With a huff Sora pushed himself off the bed, almost tumbling over stranded clothing that was neglected to the floor, and closed the distance between himself and the calendar. Mumbling to no one, Sora narrowed his brown brows searching the date. "That doesn't make sense... If today's Monday, why isn't mom making me get ready..?" Sora's eyes flickered to the clock, which read 10:34 am. "Uhm...Maybe I should go ask..." As Sora sat there perplexed about not going to school, he knew inevitably he would have to go tomorrow. When this realization occurred, said brunette pouted and groaned about it to himself.

Ignoring the thought of the prison he would be attending tomorrow, the tan teen went to his door, gradually opening it wider. Slipping from the bedroom, Sora arrived in the kitchen not long after.

Skyra glanced up from baking chocolate blueberry pancakes, to confirm it was her son slinking rather quietly down the stairs. Giving him a smile, she continued with her cooking. Sora smiled lightly back, and sank down into one of the dining room's chairs.

Sora sat there patiently, the very discreet sizzling of food on a pan helping keep the room from plunging into silence.

Sighing, Sora played with the hem of his yellow and green boxers, lightly tugging on the fabric. "Smells good," Sora commented softly on his mothers cooking. He peeked up at the elder brunette, who met his gaze and smiled back.

While continuing on with her cooking, which was almost finished, she replied with a thank you.

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * RxS * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

Monday morning passed by with nothing eventful occurring. Sora went through breakfast with his mother, making little chit chat here and there. Skyra didn't bother to pester her son, saving it for a time when it was wanted. She knew that at this time he needed to know that she was there for him, and let him unwind and think.

The hours painfully went on for Sora; as he just did things to… just do things. He finished his homework, which was a lifetime accomplishment. He fooled around on the computer, reading stories and watching random YouTube videos. But the more pointless activities he did, the more he could feel the day slipping away and becoming a useless one. What made it worse for Sora was knowing that Monday was creeping up on him as fast as it could.

"Ugh…" Sora groaned, an ache creeping up on his neck from slouching over the computer desk. A slow deep breath seeped from his lips. Sora checked the time, and as soon as he did, he could sense a headache coming on. "Great. I've only got one to two hours until I plan on sleeping…"

Sora thought this over, dreading every minute that passed and made Tuesday come closer. Getting up from his chair, he carefully stretched his back, earning a few cracks.

As the young brunette was exiting his bedroom, a distinguishable chime went off on his computer. Soras turned on his heal, and curiously opened up his browser and maximized it. There he stared at a little blinking name box in the corner of Facebook.

"Kairi... Is talking to me...Huh..." Sora vainly attempted to keep his composure, though he felt nervous and his complex was a deep shade of pink. A giggle slipped from his lips, and he abruptly smacked himself. "Haha.. Reflexes..."

Clicking on the message window, it opened without a moments delay. Inside read;

Kairi says:

Hey Sora :) long time no talk!

Sora says:

Hey Kaira :D how are youuu? :3

Kairi says:

Im doing well, thank you :) just getting ready.

Sora says:

Ready for what? If you don't mind me asking xD

Kairi says:

To move where you are, we decided to leave early. It'll still be too late for school, but by next Friday I should be there :p

Blue eyes widened substantially, while the hair on the back on Sora's neck raised. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD THAT IS SO SOON, SO SOON!" What first started as an enthusiastic whisper, morphed into a loud excited, nervous, tone.

Sora says:

OMG! That's great! I can't wait to see you! :D I've been waiting SO LONG for you to come back, it seems like decades have passed. We are going to hang out for a week straight when you come back, we have so much catching up to get! We have to go swimming, go watch a movie, go play at some parks, play videos game! :D :D :D

Sora waited patiently for Kairi's response, a huge grin plastered on his lips. He imagined as the time they finally got to spend together, how they could hang out again. But when one, then two, and eventually three minutes ticked by, Sora worried slightly. Did he come off to creepy, to clingy, even? Did she figure that he was acting obsessive, and maybe even thought he liked her..?

Kairi says:

Oh yes, definitely :)

The youthful brunette felt his heart drop, examining the three worded response. "...Maybe I did come off creepy..." Sora wondered this for a moment, but shook it off. "No, no... She just must be sad about leaving her friends still! Yea... I'll just ask her if something is up just in case..."

Sora says:

Hey Kairi, something up?

Kairi says:

Nooo, I'm okay. Don't worry about it.

Sora says:

Come on Kairi, it's alright. You can tell your old friend Sora, can't you?

Kairi says:

I'll explain it to you later, I gtg. See you in a few days, bye! :)

Sora says:

O.K. Bye! :D

Grumbling with regret, Sora got to his feet, and shuffled over to his bed. He flopped on his messy bed, a high picked squeak of protest coming from it. Sora's cheeks remained that brilliant red color, although they were a caused by a mixture of embarrassment and self hatred. He couldn't help but feel like a fool, getting all excited and acting obsessive when he spoke to Kairi. Sora really wanted her to like him back, the same way he did. And though he did not in any way want to admit it, Sora had a sneaking feeling that she probably won't, that there's something in the way that will jeopardize it from happening.

"Sora?"

Said brunette snapped his head toward the voice that called out, which was at the entrance of the door.

Skyra was smiling, a wicked grin on her face. "Oh my dear boy... Oh my dear sweet, tree stump boy..."

"What? Tree stump-"

"YES TREE STUMP YOU GOT A PROBLEM THEM WITH THAT?!" Skyra marched over to Sora. She stopped short though, noticing something. "Oh ho ho ho hooo... What do we have here little... OH MY GOD! Are you blushing?! When did you talk to Kairi?!" His mother demanded, slamming down on Sora's bedside.

"Uh-Um..." Sora stuttered, fazed by everything, and blushed deeper. "Wait, how did you know it was Kairi?"

Skyra cracked up, a knowing manner evident with her. "Pfft," She began, waving her hand aimlessly, "who else could it be?"

"WELL, it could be, oh you know... Uh... Maybe... I don't know, but you're a...POOP HEAD!"

Sora's mother cackled evilly, crawling to the teen who was against the wall giggling. "We're gonna play that game, now are we? Ho ho ho, you're in for it boy..."

Just as Skyra was about to tackle her son, she once again randomly stopped. She hummed, peering at Sora's face. "You look tired..." Pondering this, she poked his nose, and sighed, "Ahh, you better get to bed sunny boy. Schools tomorrow-"

"NO!"

Skyra became silent.

Sora felt a strange feeling begin to blow up like a balloon in his body. "S-Sorry, I just really hate school, haha..."

"Why is that?" Skyra questioned, tilting her head to the left.

Sora thought over telling her the truth, or just saying it was nothing. If he told her the truth, then she would worry... But if he lied, she would see straight through it. Maybe he could try something else...? "Oh, it's nothing. There's this kid at school who is trying to piss me off. It's going to be alright though. Don't worry."

The elder brunette reached over and pulled her boy into a hug, "Aww, you're so kind Sora... I'm sure it will be fine. And if not, **I'll hunt that bastard down and kill him slowly in a deep fryer.**Love you! Now have a good sleep my leaf covered snow flake."

"What? Killing, deep fryer, leaf snowflake-"

"NIGHT MY BOY~!"

Skyra bounded out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Sora laid in bed, aggravation boiling deep within his soul. He glared at the light that was still on, and the closed door. "MOM! YOU BUTT! YOU FORGOT TO SHUT MY LIGHT OFF!"

No response.

"MOOM! COME HERE!"

Still no response.

"Oh, I freaking hate you... Making me get up now..." Sora shut off his light, and curled back up in his bed. After countless amounts of time, that teen fell asleep soundlessly.

Well, aside from his locket playing him to sleep.

"_Oh..." Sora murmured. Sora smiled, and came closer to the figure, and cuddled up with it. "It's real pretty _..."_

"_**You... l...ke.. it**__?" The colorful figure questioned softly, brushing some of Sora's hair out of his face. "__**I mad...e.. i.. for you**__."_

_Sora's expression became very surprised, and very happy. "You mean this is for me? I get to keep it?"_

_The others face was hard to tell what it was doing, but it seemed like it smiled lightly, and nodded._

"_Oh wow..." Sora held the shiny new silver locket carefully, gazing at it in wonder. "It is so pretty _...Thank you so much!" Sora hugged the blur tightly, and nuzzled his nose into what appears to be its neck. "Why do I get such a pretty thing, though?"_

"_**Beautiful people deserve beautiful things**__." Spoke the figure in a distorted-echoed voice, and held Sora gently, making sure not to hurt him. "__**T..hat...s why**__..."_

...

A light knocking was heard bouncing off of Sora's door as it was being opened. Inside Sora slept in a cute little ball of blankets. Skyra turned the lights on, then giggled and smiling at the sight before her eyes. "Oh my baby is so innocent and vulnerable, heehee..."

Sora grumbled, his senses coming back to this world. He groaned and roughly tore the sheets off his small body. "Ugh, my head hurts so badly." Complaining bluntly, Sora moved painfully slow up into a sitting position. Blinking hard to get the blurry vision of sleep to go away, Sora just sat there, not acknowledging his mother at all the whole time.

Skyra cleared her throat loudly, and quivered a brow.

Sora's snapped his attention to his mother, jumping slightly. "Jesus mom! You scared me, you cruel, cruel..thing..." Glaring openly at her, he growled deeply, "There is no way I'm getting up and going to school women. So don't give me that look. Just go be a good girl and phone the school for m-"

The elder brunette leaps at the younger, an insane face plastered on her. "LITTLE BOY! DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!"

"OK! OK! I'm sorry." Sora laughed, and waved his mother out of the room. "Gotta get changed mom, get out."

"How rude."

"Oh please, just get outta here." He grinned at her whole heartedly, and she in return did the same.

With care, the door was shut. Sora sat there, his jumbled brain needing a break. Though the more he sat there, the more he didn't want to move. The thoughts he had of going to school, seeing Roxas and Axel hang out with one another, Tidus and Selphie play fighting, Kairi being gone and weird...

It's as if since Riku came here, he's felt lonelier and more distant from his friends. Kind of like being left out.

It's not that Sora had issues with his friends chilling together, he couldn't help but feel left out. As if when Riku came he felt lonelier. "Hmmm..." Humming aloud to himself, Sora considered this. "Nah, I'm probably just imagining things." Sora concluded this, and hurriedly got dressed.

Following his daily routines, Sora fetched some breakfast and bid his mother farewell. Sora left the house, forcing his feet to trek onward toward the school.

As Sora calmly walked to the educational building, he took note of how unusually silent it was. By this time, either Tidus and/or Selphie would come racing at him and blabber about anything and everything they could. That wasn't the case though today.

Sora hummed thoughtfully to himself, considering the thought of today being a day off as well. But the closer he made it to the school, the more that reason seemed less plausible. He could faintly see students unwillingly head inside, some in groups or alone. Sora felt a ting of loneliness as he, too, walked alone. He brushed it off though, knowing that feeling like that was foolish.

"SORA! YOU SHIT DISTURBER!"

Sora's attention was now on Tidus, who was sprinting directly toward Sora at full tilt. Sora quickly moved out of the way, just in time. "TIDUS, WHAT'S YOUR BEEF YOU SHIT HEAD?!"

"OH GONNA PLAY THAT GAME, HUH?" Tidus swiftly threw his bag on the ground (Sora quickly did the same) and tried to make an intimidating 'chest puff' kind of look. He bumped torsos with Sora, who copied. Of course the two looked like idiots.

Sora stifled a laugh. "WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?"

"YOU SMARTASS!" Tidus tore his shirt off, and threw his hands up, "COME AT ME BRO!"

"MAYBE I WILL!" The brunette exclaimed, tearing his t shirt off, "WANNA PIECE OF THIS?!"

By now the two friends were face to face, acting intimidating, desperately keeping in their laughter. As they continued to shout random lines at one another, they didn't seem to notice a not-so-hyper brunette come stomping behind them.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP! ITS EIGHT IN THE MORNING, HAVE SOME CURTOUSY! GET TO SCHOOL! NOW!"

Both boys latched onto each other and froze, fearfully turned and faced an overly tired Selphie. With large, dark bags under her eyes, and a grimace on her features, she glared at the other two.

"Who is that...? That's not the Selphie I know..." Tidus whispered in Sora's ear.

Sora nodded dumbly, knowing what the thin brunette could do when over tired and out of candy. It brought back horrible, horrible memories. "We should back away very slowly.."

"IM NOT AN ANIMAL GOD DAMNIT!" Selphie shouted, angry marching past them.

They stood there, still holding one another, until she was out of ear shot. When she was, Tidus and Sora looked at each other, looked down at their hugging form, and leap away from one another.

"Tidus you're a perve!"

"I'm a perve? YOU hugged ME!"

"NO! Not even! You hugged me first!"

"WANNA BET?"

"YES!"

"COME AT ME!-"

"I TOLD YOU IDIOTS TO SHUT IT!" Selphie, who was now fifty feet away, shouted at the top of her lungs.

The blonde and brunette were in a sort of silence, until they both began to laugh.

After retrieving their items, Tidus and Sora continued to joke and snicker while making the last bit of distance to the school. As they got closer their moods did not change, but instead they continued the good natured and relaxed atmosphere. Though when they entered the building and went their separate ways, Sora felt a ting of sullenness.

Shaking this feeling off, Sora quickly made his way past the 'Riku crowd' –which is just a bunch of wannabes and fan girls/boys- towards his locker. Sora patiently unlocked his locker and retrieved his notebooks, then decided to take the long way to his class. This was abruptly decided to avoid Riku and his crazy groupies.

Strolling along, Sora noticed a certain blonde. A grin crossed his features, and he swiftly made his way towards Roxas. Sora felt relieved to finally see the blonde again, excited to connect with someone he enjoys being around. But the closer he got, the more he realized that said teen was looking the opposite direction, and...

Sora stopped.

There, about twenty feet before him, was Roxas and Axel (who he did not see despite his bright hair and incredible height) chatting, along with a certain silver hair son of a bitch...

Abruptly, Sora turned away and went down a different hall. Confusion swam in his mind as he wondered how Roxas could just stick around Riku, and why Riku wasn't with his fan group by his locker. Sora ignored this, taking it as a small road block. Just a tiny, very small, road block.

Sora entered his History class, making sure to take a seat that would be far from the likely spot where Riku would be. As the brunette patiently waited for class to begin, he tapped his finger on the desk while searching for an unused piece of paper in his notebook. While writing the date on his sheet, he could vaguely hear obnoxious, high pitched, squealing and talking. Sora sighed, knowing exactly who was about to get to class.

Riku entered, and Sora couldn't help but mindlessly peak over his shoulder. The two met eyes for a moment, and the silver haired teen smirked. A few girls hung off of him, acting like annoying, well.. girls.

Sora brought his attention back to writing, attempting to suppress laughter. Did Riku really think that Sora wanted to be in his position? Sora did not like _any _of the girls here, and hated the thought of being crowded constantly by shallow people. Sora preferred his couple of genuine friends than a hundred fake ones.

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * RxS * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

History class was the same as always. Boring with a hint of stupidly flirtatious and stalker like Riku. The most intolerable time of the day. Science was pretty good, though Roxas decided to not show up. Sora tried not to imagine why he would skip, but he was almost positive he knew why…Lastly, Math class was neutral. Sure, Riku was still there, but like the last time he had that class, he said on the opposite side of the room from him. All was good.

Sora thought he would be more relieved for lunch time to finally come, but the awful mood he has been in lately hasn't changed at all.

And so, lunch carried on with more of a relaxed vibe, as Sora, Tidus, Namine, and Selphie all chattered about how there weekend was. Sora mostly kept quiet, aside from telling his crazy hospital story (which Tidus and himself cracked up about from time and again).

"Ahhh... Sora, you're a derp."

Sora choked on his soda, nearly spewing it all over. "HAH-*cough*What?!" Sora made some strange choking like laughter.

"I said you're a derp." Tidus repeated, smiling innocently at the brunette.

As he cleared his throat, Sora gave Tidus 'the look'. "Why the hell am I the derp?"

Tidus snickered, and slowly stood up, " 'Cause you got apple juice all over you."

Sora looked up at him confused, and shook his head. "No, Tidus, I don't think I have any apple juice on me. Go home, Tidus. You're drunk."

"Hmmm..." He hummed, and sneakily reached in his pocket. "Well..." He said, "YOU DO NOW!" Tidus whipped out an apple juice, and squeezed it so hard it burst.

All.

Over.

Sora.

"AAHHH YOU'RE EVIL!" Sora screamed, tossing a cookie at Tidus' head, and then splashing the blonde with his pop.

Selphie yelped, as Sora managed to get pop on her in the process. Whereas Namine just giggled, and made her way away from the scene. Tricky Namine, very tricky. Sora followed suit and fled the cafe, and this time didn't run into the devils span.

The bell indicating that class was starting went off as Sora was at his locker retrieving at shirt he kept for such occasions. Walking into the men's bathroom the brunette briskly went and did his business, and changed his soaked shirt into a blue and white tee. Sora washed his face to get rid of the sticky feeling he had, and was now ready for class.

At the time of leaving the bathroom and going to class, an announcement went off.

"_Would Sora Kayaki please report to the office, Sora Kayaki._"

Sora dreadfully advanced to the office. He couldn't think of any reason why he would need to be going to the office. It's not like he beat somebody up or anything. Maybe he was getting into trouble for starting food fights? Though Tidus was in them too...

Sora arrived at his destination, worry evident. Sora walked over to the lady at the desk, who was keeping herself preoccupied reading a book. "Hi..?" Sora greeted uncertainly, peering at the women.

The young blonde finally tore her eyes away from her book, and smiled kindly at Sora. "Sora Kayaki, I presume?"

Sora nodded, smiling back.

"Alright," She started, as she shuffled through some papers, "Please go see Mr. Magasano, he's in the room to your right." The woman set a sheet of paper done before Sora and handed him a pen. "Sign this and then you may go see him." She smiled once more, then got back to her reading.

Sora nervously signed the sheet, and wandered to the right and searched for a door that would read 'Mr. Magasano'. Conveniently it was the closest one.

Sora knocked, his heart pumping. He was so nervous. If he got in trouble and his mother found out...

"Come in!"

Sora opened the door and seen a middle aged man sitting behind a desk organizing things, at the far end of the office. "Hello Sora." The man answered curtly, his expression not as gentle as the secretaries. "Please have a seat."

Silently Sora sat in front of Mr. Magasano. Sora has never seen this man around this school before, and because of that he was guessing it was the principle or vice principle. Carefully Sora studied the man, noting how his long silver hair resembled that of Riku's. His skin was a dark tan color, and his eyes a bright amber. Thank god he didn't look any more like Riku, unless Sora would be ten thousand times more uncomfortable.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Sora's face heated, now feeling like he should know. "N-No.."

Mr. Magasano hummed, and quit organizing whatever it was for a moment. "Are you aware of who Riku Namora is?"

Taken aback by the question Sora hesitated a second, then quickly nodded.

"Alright." The man propped his elbows on his desk, and rested his chin on his hands. "An anonymous student informed me earlier this afternoon that he witnessed some cyber bullying between you too."

"U-Uhm.." Sora swallowed hard, afraid of being framed for doing something he hadn't done. "I swear, I-I didn't bully him or anything-"

"Oh no, no, no." Mr. Magasano cut in Sora's rambles waving his hands, and then leaned back in his chair. "I meant Riku was bothering _you._"

Now in replace of the fear of being framed, Sora feared Riku finding out them beating him up. "Oh.." Sora's gaze went downward, his focus now on the floor. He could only imagine Riku being expelled from school as soon as he got here and beating on Sora for it.

"It's fine Sora, you don't have to worry." Sora met Mr. Magasano's gaze, curious of what he had to say. "We can talk to Riku and sort this entire thing out."

Sora eyes went wide and automatically shook his head. "No, no, that won't fix it."

"Why not?"

"W-Well... He'll be even angrier after words." Sora stated his head swarming with horrid outcomes.

Mr. Magasano took a deep breath and exhaled. "I promise you everything will be fine. We can just talk it out."

Sora did not want to be even fifteen feet away from Riku, never mind sitting beside him. "C-Can I leave before you talk to him?"

A thoughtful look crossed Mr. Magasano's face as he considered whether or not it would benefit the situation. "I suppose if you're that uncomfortable..." He said, and gave Sora a small smile. "Ok Sora, I'll handle this from here."

Sora got to his feet and made his way to the door. Just as he was about the leave, Mr. Magasano piped up again, "Oh, and Sora?"

Sora turned in his direction, "Yes?"

"You're excused from school today. Have a nice evening."

Sora smiled lightly and answered politely, "Thank you sir, you too."

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * RxS * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

The day carried on very peacefully. Sora knew deep down that sometime in the near future it wouldn't be as nice, but he finally had a time in the past few days where he felt good.

At the moment Skyra was out of the house, most likely at work or getting groceries. So Sora decided it would be a great time to watch some good ol' tely. The brunette lay comfortably on the couch, his limps resting wherever. Sora flipped from channel to channel, nothing appealing to him. In other words, nothing to different from the usual. That was, until, Sora landed on the discovery channel. "Oh hey, I haven't watched this in a while… Maybe there will be some baby kitties!" Sora grinned, and snuggled into the couch. Yup. This was the life.

For an hour or so Sora watched a documentary on white tigers and everything you would need to know about them. As Sora was about to shut off the television and go –regretfully- finish up homework, the discovery channel notified what was coming up next.

"_Is there logic behind memories and flash backs? Is there more than one connection to the things we see that set them off? Or is time the reason for sudden memories? Dr. Hendricks thinks he knows the answer, next on weird or what."_

"Holy shit.." Sora mumbled, slightly flabbergasted by the whole thing. "As if… IT MUST BE DESTINY!" Sora leapt wildly onto the couch and attentively stared at the T.V. and patiently waited for the advertisements to finish.

Finally the show started, the notification for the show was replayed before the beginning again. On the screen it showed two men sitting in a room, discussing what flashbacks are.

"_A__**flashback**__, or__**involuntary recurrent memory**__, is a psychological phenomenon in which an individual has a sudden, usually powerful, re-experiencing of a past experience or elements of a past experience. These experiences can be happy, sad, exciting, or any other emotion one can consider.[1]The term is used particularly when the memory is recalled involuntarily, and/or when it is so intense that the person "relives" the experience, unable to fully recognize it as memory and not something that is happening in "real time"."_

Sora sat there, making sure to try and remember any of this if necessary. Though there was a lot to remember all ready...

"_Theorists suggest that these memories occur for two reasons; one, the individual had succumb to a traumatic event, and the memories for these events can be attributed to a special memory mechanism. Therefore this happens because of the way one encodes or 'enters' the event into memory. On the other hand, a traumatic event may occur, but flash backs begin after the individual is faced with a trigger. This may be certain things, people, or places from that of the events time..."_

Sora couldn't help but think that this made sense. That when he seen certain things, or went to certain places, he would have a flash back. But why wouldn't he see the person in the memory? Why was it all broken up? Why were the flashbacks more painful?

"_Will they ever go away?"_ The man questioned, staring wondrously at the doctor/scientist.

The other chuckled, "_If the individual either stops repressing the memory or perhaps forgets in entirely. Either that or has something that sets off their stimuli so radically that they remember everything, and have it be forgotten properly."_

The interviewer nodded, then asked, "_Does the individual suppress the memory mindlessly, or…?"_

"_Oh, no." _the man answered, "_In some cases one may do it, like you said, mindlessly, manually, or by hypnosis."_

The interviewer raised a brow. "_Hypnosis?"_

"_Yes. This is preformed when the individual is so traumatized by the event that either they themselves or somebody else has to have hypnosis done on them so they no longer feel so much pain and sorrow."_

"_How is it possible for them to remember then?"_

"_Hypnosis isn't perfect, you know," _the interviewee shifted his weight in the chair, and cleared his throat, "_It will in time wear off. And what is interesting about the flashbacks of one who has had hypnosis done is that they usually have a set time period when the flashbacks with start up. If this happens, they may find themselves finding or searching for things they had no idea about before, or are acting completely different."_

Suddenly the television shut off. "Wait what? Why'd that turn off?"

"PUE PUE PUE! IF I WERE A ROBBER YOU'D DIE~!" (1)

"What the..?" Sora twisted to see behind himself, and there was his mom, holding the remote. Sora gave her a glare, "Mom, I was watching that you know. It was getting interesting too!" He whined, folding his arms across his chest.

Skyra had a tiny smile on her face. "Oh that stuff isn't interesting. Here isn't anything cool about it."

"And why not?" Sora countered, questioning her logic.

"What's cool about memories and stuff? It's a memory for a reason; and better left forgotten! Now come on, let's go eat stuff." Skyra grinned and skipped into the kitchen.

Sora watched the empty space where his mother was moments ago, and thought of what she said. It was strange. She never said anything like that before. It was like she didn't want him knowing about that sort of stuff. Never once has she ever put done something he enjoys or is interested in. The way she acted though kind of reminded him of when she heard him say Riku, and she looked like she was gonna die.

Sora shook his head, escaping his blur of thoughts. He better go in the kitchen before Skyra ate everything.

– this is suppose to sound like a alien lazer xD

IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING GUYS D: this chapter was SO difficult to write. I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to start on the next one on the weekend.

Thank for reading, come back soon xD


	10. Of Mysterious Things & Bad Days :Ch 10:

**Long Summary:** Riku and Sora are young kids ( around 8 and 9 years old ) when Riku tells Sora some bad news. He's moving. Trying to make the best of it, they share a paopu fruit, and then Riku kisses him goodbye. 8 years go by, and somewhere between those years, Sora had forgotten Riku. Sure, he had a few flashbacks, but he can't see or hear his friend! But then Sora's small world came crashing down ward when a new 'sexy' kid comes to school. They argue and bicker everyday day, and Sora's sick of it. All he wants is his long lost love back.

**Notes :** The pairings in this story will be Sora and Riku, Axel and Roxas, Kairi and Hayner, Namine and Tidus, and the others I haven't thought of yet...There is yaoi, so do us all a favour, ( and yourself one too ) and not read if you do not like. If you like yaoi, LOVE yaoi, or feel positive to it in anyway, please stay and READ :D. Well, if you don't like it, then you may be the last thing I'll need. Because I just finished writing this chapter, It'll take a while til the next one comes. And sometimes I'm super busy and CAN NOT write because of some retarded writers block, you may be waiting a long while for the next chap.. If it sounds kinda bad, or if there's spelling mistakes, then that's my bad, I'm a derp lol.

**WARNINGS :** Yaoi, and bad spelling. And maybe some stupid-creepy-evilness from the peoples that we love to read about :D haha fun :3 ^_^

**Writers short notes :** Okay, please read and review! Sorry if it took FOREVER to freaking get it on, but I want to try and have every chapter get longer and longer. Please bear with me d: . And thanks to_** Tangerine342, kingdomheartsforevs, xXxSmidgexXx, Dear Lunacy, Nekotsubasa, mochiusagi, HorsesRain, Kunai Youki, and everybody else who continues to support and read my story 3**_ thank you for putting up with my bad grammar, and for supporting me! THANK YOOU xDD

P.S – I am a Canadian writer, so some things may be spelled a bit different; please don't think I'm a noob d:

OOHHH YES and if you peoples** without** an account want to review, please do, cause it'd be nice to know what everyone thinks. (:

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . Of Mysterious Things & Bad Days .* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

"Holy shit, this guy's GOOD." Sora could be heard tapping furiously, his mind set on a high goal. "You're going down man, YOU'RE GOIN DOOOWN!" The brunette shouted eagerly, as he leaned in closer as he continued to get into his new activity.

A girl like chime went off saying '_Tetris'._ Sora yelled, obviously way to into the game. "DAMN RIGHT THAT'S A TETRIS, K.O. MOTHA FUCKA!" The game ends, Sora being the victor. Leaning back he laughs evilly, his hands supporting his head. "34 victories today..." Sora spoke aloud to himself, proud of his achievements.

Sora hummed quietly, struggling to think of what to do next. Since earlier that evening when his mother arrived home and interrupted him watching the discovery channel, and helped Sora eat half the food in the house, all Sora has done is play video games –mainly Tetris- and watch YouTube videos.

"Ugh, I have nothing to do..." Sora complained, rocking back and forth in his chair. "I wonder when supper will be." Peeking over at the clock, Sora was surprised to find it was 6:45 pm. "But...But I usually eat at 6... Not almost 7..." Sora pouted, and lazily got off his chair. Following his statement, Sora trotted down the stairs and halted at the bottom. Peering left into the kitchen, and right into the living area, there appeared to be no sign of Skyra. Sora rolled his bright eyes, and entered the kitchen to make some supper himself. In no time at all, Sora somehow managed to create some Ramen Noodles. Half paying attention to eating and half paying attention to travelling up the stairs, Sora went back to his room and plopped his lazy butt back in his comfy chair. The brunette scarfed down the meal, and exhaled gratefully. While sitting there all content – like, Sora noticed his backpack on the floor. "Oh shit..." Sora murmured, "I've got homework, don't I?" Looking back from his computer to his back pack, Sora regretfully decided to do his homework.

As Sora half-heartedly worked on his homework, he wondered where his mom could be at this time of day. "She's left out of the blue tons of times, but hasn't left this late in the day since I was young..." Sora commented aloud to himself, scribbling down an equation. Starting the next question, Sora growled. "I really don't feel like doing this right now.."

Putting the fact that his mother was momentarily missing again aside, Sora spent the next hour-or-so rushing through his schoolwork. When finally finished the brunette shoved it back where it belonged, his backpack, and grumbled meaningless curses at it. Sora sat there for a while, thinking of what to do. He really wanted to know where his mom ran off to. Where could she have possibly gone? Should he go try looking for her? Maybe she got lost? The last one happens more frequently than it should...

Sora trampled down the stairs once more, halting at the house entrance. Sora thought to look to see if his mother's shoes were there, but decided against it, remembering all the times she ran off without any footwear. Instead he searched for something she could never live without having...

Her little girly golden clutch purse.

Of course it's something strange. Though it makes sense, without it she wouldn't be able to buy any food. Or whatever else it was that she needed money for.

Sora opened the small hallway closet, reached to the top shelf inside to see if he could feel the purse. His tan hand patted around moving slowly from one end to the other. Just as he was about to give up, he felt something. Getting on his tiptoes, Sora struggled to retrieve the item. After some effort he obtained it. The brunette brought it down to eye level and studied it for a moment.

"Well..." He spoke aloud, setting the golden clutch back on the shelf, "This means she's here..." Sora sketchily surveyed his surroundings, aware that his mother could pounce out of nowhere. Gradually Sora roamed into the living room area, creeping in stealthily.

Sora moved to the coach, crouching behind it. Peering around the one corner, Sora tried to pick any oddities in the room. After concluding that the coast was clear, Sora made a swift crawl like action to the kitchen. Again, Sora went behind a chair -though this wouldn't do much help- and scouted out the area. Once more, he saw no sign of her. "That's weird..." Murmuring, Sora got up and went to the hallway between the kitchen and living room, where the stairs are to the right and a study is to the end of the hall, and a single china cabinet like thing in the hall, very close to him. Sora glanced down at the study, considering it, but shaking it off. That room hasn't been used for years since his dad left. "Maybe she's upstairs in her room...?"

"THINK AGAIN CUTIE PIE!" Skyra came out of nowhere, and leaped towards Sora.

"AHHH! WAIT NO, NO, NOO!" Skyra jumped on Sora, tackling him to the ground.

Sora fell to the ground, laughing and play fighting. As the wrestling continued, Skyra eventually had Sora in a lock, where Sora was on his stomach, his body flat against the ground while Skyra positioned herself on top. Sora struggled wildly to try to get out of his situation, but failed miserably. Sora moved his head from side to side, resting his cheek on the cold floor.

Sora huffed and vainly attempted to get out of the hold, "Ugh.. I'm not through with you..! Arghhh..." Sora squirmed relentlessly, kicking his legs in a fury.

"Hah! I don't think you're going anywhere my dear boston cream puff ball."

Sora laughed, though it sounded tired, "Whaat? Boston cream puff ball? Mom those nicknames are so weird!" Sora exhaled, a few laughs following. By now Sora has stopped struggling and is laying in the floor in a peaceful manner.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Now get off me you crazy ol' coot." Sora gave a few exhausted chuckles, but couldn't do more than that.

"Not so fast, buddy! I got to countdown from ten and that'll prove that I'M THE ULTIMATE VICTOR! MUHAHAHA!" Skyra explained, going a bit crazy at the end.

Sora pouted, not wanting his mother to win, but so worn out from attempting to overpower her. Sora huffed, "Fine. Just don't take your sweet ass time."

Skyra giggled happily like a small child would. "Okay! Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven..."

Sora grumbled, the ten long seconds appearing to be an eternity. Sora moved his head so his opposite cheek was on the ground now. His sights faced the china cabinet, which was directly in his line of sight. The brunette noted how much of a different perspective he got from the cabinet from the floors view. It resembled a skyscraper in a way.

"..Six...Five...Four..."

Just as Sora was about to move and place his opposite cheek against the cold floor, something caught Sora's eye. It gave the appearance of a... book? Like a scrapbook, or...

"Three... Two..."

A photo album..?

"...ONE! I win! Yaaay!" Skyra raised to her feet, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm going to bed now son, have fun laying on the floor!" Dashing hurriedly up to her bedroom, Skyra bid her son good night and went to her room.

Sora, whose body has not moved an inch, still lay in the same spot. His eyes too, have not moved off that book that lay hidden in the slight dark underneath the china cabinet. The teen rolled over to it, his face now inches from the cabinets 'under side'. Sora outstretched his hand to the book, reaching for the book. With some effort, Sora grasped the dusty and dirty book in his hand. Eagerly he pulled it toward himself and in awe took in its cover.

Admiring the cover was the words '_Family Photo Album'_. Sora couldn't help but grin at this. "I knew it... Maybe I can get something to assist me with the flashbacks I've been having..." He whispered aloud to himself, carefully brushing some dust from the book. As Sora was about to get up and head towards his room, he heard one of the bedrooms doors upstairs open.

Completely frozen, Sora sat there awkwardly, listening attentively. Footsteps rang in his ears and out of fear and confusion, Sora shoved the book back under the cabinet.

"Sora?" His mother called, his steps getting closer.

"Yeah mom?" Sora replied, fidgeting on the floor.

"Oh, you haven't moved yet?" Inquired Sora's mom at the top of the stairs. Before Sora could answer, she continued, "I forgot to tell you that you need to have a shower and do the dishes tonight."

"Ahh, what? Are you serious?" Sora frowned sullenly, curious about what is in that book rather than the amount of dishes there are.

Skyra cracked up and added, "There's not that much, don't worry. Good night my baby boy!"

"Good night..." Sora grumbled before she returned to her room.

Getting up the teen gave a long glance at the hiding place of the photo album and sighed. He would have to get it after he finished cleaning and having his shower.

Upon entering the kitchen Sora took note that his mother was indeed correct, there were minimal dishes to be done. Nonetheless, Sora still hated them. Filling up the sink Sora got started and speedily went through the dishes. All the while his mind was somewhere else, mostly on that book. Never has he ever seen any pictures or anything like that of himself or his family since he was very, very young.

"Uggh, I want to go look through it so badly! God, this sucks." Sora complained, finishing up the last few plates, two pans, and a pot. Once this was accomplished Sora left the kitchen, the clean dishes set to dry on a rack. Sora stopped at the bottom of the stairs wondering if he should take the book with him.

"I am going into my room.. I could just slid it under my bed in case mom decides to be a weirdo.. With me it goes then." Concluding with that, Sora quietly retrieved it, and swiftly advanced to his bedroom, doing as he planned.

Thereafter hiding the book and fetching a washed pair of boxers, Sora head for the bathroom. Jumping in the shower, Sora wasted no time and briskly cleaned his hair and body. When out of the shower Sora let out a deep breath and dried off. With boxers on and anticipation rising Sora nearly ran from room to room, which would almost seem useless because of their close proximity. When inside his room, Sora grabbed the photo album from under his bed. Sora sat on his bed with the mysterious book on his lap ready to read and go.

"Oh god I'm actually nervous..." Sora muttered, carefully nibbling on his lip. Gently but yet hurriedly the young teen opened the album, revealing the first page of photos.

The first page had a few pictures of his mother and father when they were young, before Sora was born, and most likely when they had just began dating. The second and third pages also had these same theme of pictures, though on the fourth there was a torn picture. It's not that Skyra had torn her husband out, they were together in the photo, but it looked as if a third party was torn out of the photograph. Sora wondered slightly as to who it would be but couldn't think of anyone. Turning the next page, there was a photo of his mother and father after they were engaged, and the many pages (like 10 pages) after that were their wedding photos. Again, one or two of those were torn as well. "Oh come on," Sora commented, "Who would tear their wedding pictures just because they don't like the person anymore? Silly..." Shaking his head, Sora continued through the book and quickly came across pictures of his mother pregnant. Then of course, the photos of Sora while he was inside his mother, and after he was first born, and so on. But once Sora passed all his toddler pictures and started on the ones when he was about five or six, that's when it got a little... abnormal. Besides the pictures of Roxas and himself or Sora by himself, there were a bunch of pictures were it looked as if Sora were standing there next to someone, but they were either ripped, cut, or even burned out. "Okay. This is so not cool." Sora flipped through the pages, getting angry that most of them were ruined. "Why the well are they like that?!" Sora growled, studying them intently. Then randomly, the torn pictures ceased. But something else did pick up though... Sora observed that in the photographs he had the appearance of someone who was upset. There were only about five or six pictures of himself looking a bit down, then they carried on with Sora looking happy. That's when something caught his eye. "Oh my god..." Sora whispered, his eyes wide and his mind turning. In one of the pictures that had him looking a bit down, Sora seen nothing other than his beautiful locket. In the picture of his younger self, Sora was at some small family get together, but instead of smiling at the camera, Sora was holding his locket and staring sadly at it. Sora frowned, feeling confused. Pulling his locket from his underside of his shirt Sora took it off and checked it over, running his thumb over the smooth surface. "I'm guessing I must have missed the person who gave this to me.." The brunette established, this answer being the most reasonable. Giving it a last look and touch, Sora put his necklace back on and progressed further into the book. Studying the 'sad' photos once more, Sora noted that the necklace was worn in each and every one of them, most with it under his shirt. Goose bumpers crawled over his skin quickly, the feelings he got from these pictures getting to him.

As he went on, the necklace wasn't seen with him wearing it again, and the photos over the years grew far and few between. The latest one was when he was fourteen and his father came home to visit. The rest of the albums pages were clear and unused.

Breathing deeply and letting out a long exhale, Sora felt disappointment that his small adventure ended.

Placing the photo album under the bed once more, the teen decided to put it in its rightful home sometime tomorrow.

Sora got comfy in his bed, curling up under the sheets and playing the music from his locket. Once settled, Sora shut his eyes, thoughts and dreams of the days to come invading his head.

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * RxS * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

"_Maybe he forgot.." Whispering, Sora stood, and was about to turn and go inside._

_That was, until he heard a vehicle coming from down the street._

_With blue eyes wide, Sora's grin came back full force and watched as the black car stopped in front of _

_his house. And from that car came out Sora's friend, a gift and all._

_Sora couldn't help himself and sprinted to the figure, tackling them to the ground, not giving a second thought about the tiny gift wrapped up beautifully in its hand._

"__! You're here! I'm so happy you made it! Ahh!" Sora grinned and giggled, holding tightly onto his friend, "I thought you weren't going to make it!"_

_The colorful blur appeared to smile, holding Sora tightly back. "__**I … woul..dn't mi..s it for... the.. world**__." The figure gave a laughing sound, then seemed to have shaken its head._

Sora jolted upright in his bed, causing him to nearly tumble off the edge. He gripped the bed sheets, his head pounding and emotions running wild. Clips of the dream filtered through his mind, leaving him helpless to the ache of his head.

Slowly Sora took deep, long breaths, and calmed his nerves. To his surprise his body relaxed. He hadn't even realized he was tense in the first place.

Bringing his hands to his face, the teen rested his head on his hands, which were resting on his legs. He continued to breathe deeply, secretly wanting to forget the dream entirely. Sure he was one step closer to figuring out what this person looks like, but the pain of remembering and flush of random emotions was a little much..

And at that moment, for some reason, Sora knew that today was going to be a bad one. Which is strange, because the brunette usually likes to keep a positive outlook on every day, though deep down he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Sora's door burst open, and in came Skyra who nearly tripped over... Well, technically nothing. She let out a screeched and tumbled to Sora bed and fell on him. Because of this, Skyra sent Sora onto his back, and Skyra was half on and half off of him. Sora's mother continued to do this little high pitched yell, even though she had already fallen. Somewhere in the house Sora could hear an alarm go off, most likely in his mother's room. Then out of nowhere, one went off in his room.

Sora felt as if he were in the middle of pure chaos.

Sora's headache grew worse from all the noise and pressure of his mother's body. A strong need to escape boiled up within him and he somehow gathered enough strength to shove his mother off of himself and bolt out his door, going to the main level of the house.

When down there, Sora could hear the two blaring alarms, and Skyra's crazy laughter. He couldn't help but shiver. It was horrible.

Sora tried to ignore the chaos and instead got himself a bowl of cereal. Quietly Sora sat at the kitchen table, munching on his breakfast. Now it was basically set in stone that his day was going to be terrible. When has his alarm ever gone off, anyway?

Finishing up his food, the teen set his dishes in the sink and quickly washed then off. Sighing, Sora went to the stairs and began trekking up them, "I guess it's up to me to do everything around here..."

Sora ended up turning off both alarms (one which was very difficult to find) and somehow getting his mom to calm from her hysteria. After all this he still had gotten ready in time to reach school before the first warning bell went.

Because of being later than he usually would be, none of his friends were there to meet up with him to go to school. The brunette of course chalked this up to be another symptom of having a bad day. And once in the school, he nearly tripped five times. This, too, was a 'bad day' trait.

Sora huffed and roughly sat in his seat. Sparing a glance at the board, he knew today HAD to be the worst day ever. "Going in depth about WW1..." Sora couldn't help but groan. History class was bad enough by itself, but now Riku and WW1 details are joining in. "Great... It wouldn't be so bad if Riku weren't in this class..."

The door swung open, and in came Riku with a pile of teenage girls... And maybe a teacher too?

"Speak of the devil." Sora stated coldly.

As if it were the first day, Riku again was talked about, and flirted with. Also like the first day, he swiftly glared over his shoulder at Sora. Of course, this time Sora glared just as darkly back. He was not going to put up with that bullshit much longer.

That's when he remembered about what Mr. Magasano. "I wonder if he'll actually be able to help me..." Whispering very quietly, Sora daydreamed of ending the school year perfectly, and having Kairi by his side, with no Riku in sight.

Sora smiled to himself, thoroughly enjoying the thought.

Unexpectedly the office called into the classroom. Everyone hushed and the teacher answered. Sora curiously listened, taken aback by it. It's unusual for someone to be called out this early in the school day.

"Is Riku Namora there?" The woman over the intercom questioned.

"Yes."

"Would you please send him down to the office? Thank you."

The class lit up with "Ohhh, someone's in trouble," and a few girls who were trying to flirt and make conversation with him pouted stupidly and complained.

Riku stood without a word and gracefully left the classroom. "I wonder what that's about..." Sora mumbled.

Neglecting the topic of the infamous Riku, Sora made an effort to do his work and take up the enormous history note.

* . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * RxS * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . * . . *

Sora sat in science, loneliness entering his mind. Roxas was, again, not in class. It wasn't that hard to guess where he was, either. "Damn that Axel..." Sora whispered harshly as he filled out one of the many class assignment sheets. As he sat there completing his work, Sora thought of how much things have changed in so little time. Whoever thought that it was impossible to turn one's world upside down in so little time is wrong. How long has it been since Riku came? Maybe a week? In that time he had gained a very horrible enemy. Riku was cruel. Riku was mean. Riku acted vengeful for no reason. Then as if no one could spare Sora any mercy, Roxas decided to start liking Axel and totally ditch him constantly. Never showing up to class, never hanging out anymore...

Perhaps it isn't fair to think that since it's only been about a week...

Sora pushed his paper away, to the corner of his desk. Huffing he slid lower in his seat, knowing he needed to get up to hand it in but not wanting to. So... He just sat there, kind of looking around the room, bored.

"Shit!" Sora exclaimed, sitting up right. Some students gave a few glances, and in return Sora blushed lightly. Sora's focus then went back to the board that had _final exam_ written across the top of it. "I had completely forgotten..." Sora quietly noted to himself, dread setting in. "I haven't even thought of it at all... I was so caught up in everything happening..." He frowned, a feeling a fear rising. "I can't deal with this all right now..."

Abruptly Sora stood, sheet now in hand, and handed it to his teacher. "May I use the restroom?"

His teacher took his assignment studying it for a second, than nodded. Sora smiled a bit and excused.

Sora didn't take his time leaving the classroom, wishing he could run from it. As he swiftly walked to halls, all he could think of is the three or four exams he would have to do. The fact that Sora had to study and concentrate on exams, try to spend time with Kairi, try and be with Roxas, and desperately try to avoid Riku while doing the second and third option drove him crazy. Sure, he could spend some of his time in his friend's houses and his own and still hang with them, but most of the time they run out of things to do much too quickly. This leads to Sora and his partner (or partners) in crime to flee their homes to go and wreak havoc elsewhere.

"I have way too much on my plate right now." Sora stated, becoming overpowered by the realization of it all. "How am I going to spend time with Kairi when she comes back, when I have exams to study for..?" Sora pondered, still briskly walking down the school halls. The brunette mindlessly travelled, his brain elsewhere.

As Sora rounded a corner, he walked straight into someone.

The teen feel back onto the floor, the impact surprisingly bad. "Ouch…" He grumbled, as he slowly stood, using one hand to support himself on the wall, the other holding his now aching head. "Sorry…" He mumbled. Sora blinked a few times, his vision out of whack from the sudden fall.

"You." He heard the opposite growl.

Sora flinched, as his eyes focused on the student he ran into. "You've got to be kidding me…" Sora whispered, his heart leaping.

Riku stood there, utterly pissed. Sora's seen some pretty bad glares before, but if they were lethal, he would definitely be dead right now.

With jaw fixed, fist clenched, and glare full on, Riku took a few steps toward Sora, backing the brunette against the wall. "Are you asking for it?" Riku questioned darkly.

Sora's heart pounded "Asking for it? What?" Confused, Sora's eye brows knotted together.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb!" Riku shouted, now moving a bit closer to Sora.

Fear galloped around in Sora's head. "What?! What are you talking about?!" He yelled back, his arms going up defensively.

Riku filled the space between himself and Sora, and grabbed him by the collar then stated "Do you really believe that the people around here will help you?" His tone was sinister like; something Sora would picture a killer to possess.

Sora's anger boiled instantly, and out of nowhere. How could this asshole think it was okay to just bitch at him about something that he has no idea about? How could he just come up to him and pretty much _physically harass him_ like it's no _big deal?!_

Suddenly out of rage and pure hatred, Sora spat on Riku, then with all the strength he could muster, shoved him away.

Riku of course was taken aback by the sudden saliva attack, and was off guard when Sora shoved him. Riku stumbled back, nearly falling. Once composed, the silvette's jaw dropped, and stared at the spit on his shirt.

At that moment, Sora regretted what he had done.

Riku's gaze found its way up to Sora. The expression on his face and eyes made the glare earlier look like a friendly gesture.

Unfortunately, the maneuver Sora did to get Riku away from him created so much of an adrenaline burst that left Sora's legs feel like jelly. In which case is causing him to be off balance a bit. Riku was quick to recover from the swift move that Sora did, and caught the brunette. Not in a way of help, but to get a hold of his arm. And without warning, Sora was basically thrown into the lockers.

Sora fell harshly into them, then to the ground. A whimper escaped his lips, his body aching everywhere.

"Do you really think Mr. Magasano out of all the people here would help you?! You're asking for it! I swear!" Riku roared. It was clear to see that Riku had a handful of contempt and hostility towards Sora. Not to mention pure hatred.

The words processed through Sora's mind, and all he could think was '_what is that even supposed to mean?'_ Sora couldn't figure out what he was angry about. Something about Mr. Magasano though…

_-"It's fine Sora, you don't have to worry." Sora met Mr. Magasano's gaze, curious of what he had to say. "We can talk to Riku and sort this entire thing out."-_

A small gasped slipped out of Sora.

Sora locked his eyes with Riku's cold aqua ones, and just as he had done so, the silver haired teen ran at him. Sora flinched, hid his face, and at the same time let out a yelp. He waited for the impact of either Riku's body or fist, but nothing came. Slowly, Sora opened his eyes, half- surprised and half-relieved to what he could see. There stood Riku, struggling with two teachers. Thank _God._

"Sora? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Sora glanced upward to find Mr. Magasano standing above him. Sora glanced from the principle to Riku, who was still being roughly dragged away from Sora, most likely to the office. Without saying a word Sora stood, his head down. "Yeah, I'm fine… But I'm guessing I'm suspended…" Although it's a question, Sora stated it, almost certain of his demise.

Mr. Magasano sighed, his large hand coming to his face and stroking his chin in thought. "Technically speaking, you should be suspended, but I see no point. The years that you've been here you've caused no trouble of any sort like this. Not only that, but it's just about the end of the school year." He explained, his hand dropped from his chin to his side elegantly. "For Riku on the other hand, he's only been here for about a week and has done several counts of harmful abuse. This, of course is the farthest it has went thus far, and because of that he _will_ be suspended."

Sora gulped harshly, and then bit his lip. "I don't know if that's such a great idea…"

"Don't be foolish." Mr. Magasano commented, while guiding Sora down the hall, "It'll be fine. We are going to inform his parents personally and make sure they talk to him about it. Besides, he'll only be suspended for three days."

Sora spaced out for a few fleeting moments, imagining Riku getting a stern talking to his parents and the school officials. He couldn't see it going over that entirely well…

Sora continued with principle till they ended up back at Sora's class. Sora stayed silent as did Mr. Magasano until they reached the door. "Don't worry Sora. We will sort everything out for sure this time."

Sora bit his tongue before he let out a smart remark about how his previous help made things worse. Instead Sora nodded and turned to go into the class.

"Oh, and Sora.." Mr. Magasano started, as if he remembered something.

Sora turned his head to the side to show he was listening.

"I would suggest you head for home now."

Completely moving so he could face the principle, Sora gave off a confused look. "Uh… Why?"

The corner of Mr. Magasano's lips curled into a small smile. "Actually, it's school policy. It's best to send home the student – or students - who have been assaulted to consult with their parents, not their peers. It helps with preventing more fights flaring up."

Sora thought about it and slowly nodded. "I guess I'll just go grab my stuff from this class…" He concluded quietly, mostly to himself. The brunette entered into the class without another word to the principle.

Once inside, Sora found that the class acted like nothing happened. No one was peering over at him in curiosity, no one was murmuring behind his back. Nothing. This did in fact hurt Sora in a way, it made him feel as if no one cared. But he knew he shouldn't have been expecting a reaction. This is high school, not some movie drama. Besides that, no one was around and probably didn't hear anything.

Sora let out a small sigh and picked up his things. For a moment he wondered if he should've told the teacher he was leaving, but they were in the middle of a lesson and Sora didn't want to interrupt. The teen left the classroom, which then gained him a stare or two of confusion.

Once off the school ground, the fear from earlier was beginning to dissipate. And the more it did the more weak Sora felt. As if it drained him. Not only that, but Riku tossed him around like a rag doll. "God, I hope I don't get bruises…" Sora mumbled, staring at the ground as he walked on. Kicking a stray rock, Sora let the scenario replay in his head over and over. "When did he find out that Mr. Magasano knew…?"

Sora couldn't think of a time when Riku could've been told- "Oh." Sora whispered, realization seeping in. "It was when he was pulled out of class.."

"LOVELY HASH HEAVEN DON'T TRIP ON YOUR WAY IN!"

"What?" Sora's attention was stolen to the present time, and as he looked up and locked blue eyes with his mothers, his foot caught on something. "AH!" Sora caught himself before he fell face first onto doorstep.

Skyra giggled, loving how clumsy her son could be. Sora narrowed his brown brows at her, not finding it exactly 'amusing' that he tripped and nearly smashed his tan face. "Mom.." He growled, playfully of course, "What the frick."

Sora's mother smiled, and helped Sora up. "What are we five?" Skyra questioned him while she continued back into the house, "Who says 'frick' now a days?" Skyra closed the door behind Sora once he was in.

Sora couldn't help but have a small blush rush to his cheeks. He supposed it was a bit childish sounding. "Oh, so now you're judging me on my choice of vocabulary?" He slipped off his shoes and made his way for the stairs. "You shouldn't even be the one talking mom. You some weird shit."

"There we go! Some real teenager talk!" Skyra clapped her hands together and grinned at Sora as he went up the staircase.

Sora rolled his blue eyes and laughed lightly, "Whatever mom."

Sora was about to enter his room when his mother shouted at him, "Wait, why're you home so early?"

The teen stopped, and gave it a quick thought. "Uh…" He stalled, thinking of what to say. Without turning around to give a 'face to face' reply, he said, "..I'll tell you at dinner."

"Okay..?" Skyra gave off a confused expression. "What is this, a soap opera?" She mumbled to herself.

Sora went into his room, tossed his school stuff thoughtlessly , and slammed onto his bed.

"Ugh… I knew today was going to be a bad one. I just _knew_ it."


End file.
